Super Danganronpa Another - Fight For Peace
by StevieBond
Summary: In a retelling of the fan-made story, Dylan Richardson transfers to Hopes Peak as part of an international exchange program and joins alongside Yuki Meada. When they and the other 14 students find themselves trapped in a killing game, Dylan is given a goal to uncover the mystery and keep as many of the students safe as best as he can. OC x Harem. Rated M for Danganronpa reasons.
1. Welcome To Hope's Peak

**My first DR story and I've been wanting to write one for a very long time. This will be an AU of a fanmade DR story featuring the Super Danganronpa Another cast (not the second one, but I plan to do an AU of that one too). This story will also contain a harem as well as an OC I've made for this one. So just feel free to ignore this one, if you're not fond of harem content. With that out of the way, enjoy. :)**

* * *

Welcome To Hope's Peak

Hope's Peak Private Academy. A school with a long tradition of fostering talented students from all fields of society. Approved by the government, this privileged school aims to gather and educate hundreds of world-class high school students. Graduating the school is even considered as guaranteed success for the rest of one's life. What its purpose of raising the "hope" that will bear the country's future, it certainly deserves to be called the 'School of Hope'.

Well, that's what it said in the student package at least.

However, this year there was a new addition to the student recruitment. An international exchange program was brought into the academy's system, meaning that students from outside the country were able to sign up. The other rules remained the same though, a student had to currently be in high school from another academy and they had to excel in at least one true talent. Which was the main reason why I was here, standing outside the academy and near the school gates.

I'm Dylan Richardson from the states, and I am that exchange student. My talent is the Ultimate Peacekeeper, but don't be fooled by the title. Someone would assume that by peacekeeper, I'm a student who does whatever's necessary to maintain peace in the world and that's sort of true. But I'm more of a riot guard peacekeeper, in other words, I take part in dangerous jobs in keeping the peace, with a riot shield and a shotgun. However, I wasn't allowed to bring those along, makes sense.

As I gazed at the sheer impressive size of the academy, I began to wonder what it will be like. Studying and living here as an exchange student, getting along with other students with various talents, taking part in club activities, maybe even sign up to be a student council member. The possibilities were overwhelming.

"So, this is it. This is the academy I'll be attending." I said to myself. "Just you wait, Hope's Peak. I'll graduate and fly back home a winner!"

"Oh, you're attending the academy too?" A voice asked.

I was snapped out of my thoughts and I turned to my left to see a male student. He had orange hair and was dressed like a normal student.

"That's right, I'm not from around here." I answered. "Call me Dylan Richardson, Ultimate Peacekeeper."

"That's a cool name, it sounds better than mine." He replied. "I'm Yuki Maeda, Ultimate Lucky Student."

_'Really, having luck counts as a talent?'_ I thought. "That's an interesting talent. Does this mean that you win a lot of lotteries and raffle prizes?"

"I guess so." He laughed sheepishly. "As you can see, I'm not handsome or tall. Nor do I have a strange aura surrounding myself."

"So you have luck as a talent with a normal appearance. I think there's some potential in there, maybe we'll be able to study sometime."

He smiled. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you."

Just then, the gates opened, looks like it was time to go in.

"Guess we better make our way to the entrance, it's where every student has to meet." I said.

We walked past the gates and opened the entrance doors. The interior looked very classical, I guess even an academy needs to have high interior standards. Yuki smiled at me and I nodded in return. I opened the next set of doors and we entered inside the entrance hall where we saw several other students looking at us. They had various responses.

"Oh? Two more students?"

"I heard that there are 16 students this time, so they must be the last two."

"Hello! You're both freshman too, right?"

"What are you both doing there? Come here!"

"O-okay." Yuki replied.

I nodded and we walked up to the group. Now I had a better look at the others. They all seemed unique in thier field of talents and I had to admit, there were some girls who were quite good looking. Well, I can't be blamed for thinking like that for a moment, I am a guy after all. Still, better to introduce myself to this group.

"Hey, are you this year's freshmen?" Yuki asked.

"Yep, you two are the last ones." One of them answered.

"Guess you lot must've got here early." I said before blinking. "Wait a second, I recognize someone here."

That was when I noticed a guy with a police uniform came up to me and he was surprised.

"No way...is that you, Dylan?"

I gasped. "Tsurugi? You made it to Hope's Peak?"

"Yeah, it really is you! So you were the exchange student that got picked?"

"Yep, that's me." I grinned. "Wow, I didn't think I'd be attending with someone I already knew."

"I guess we're both lucky in some regards." Tsurugi shook my hand. "Good to see you again."

Okay, little background here. When I made a name for myself as a peacekeeper back in the states, my word of accomplishments spread across the world. That was when I bumped into Tsurugi Kinjo who was part of a reserve team when there was an rioting incident taking place. We got to know each other through that experience, since he had taken part in several cases relating to crime, due to his talent as a police officer. I never expected to see him again, especially at an academy.

"Putting that aside, I guess you all made it early?" I asked.

"Not really, most of us arrived at the same time." A girl with long blonde hair answered.

"You know what? How about we introduce ourselves now that we're all here?" A girl in a maid outfit suggested.

"You mean, a self introduction?" A buffed guy responded.

"It will take a while for the teachers to arrive and we don't know each other's names yet. Well, with a few exceptions of course."

"She's right." I agreed. "Apart from me and Tsurugi, this'll be a good chance to get ourselves comfortable while we study here."

And thus, the ice breaker session began. Yuki and I agreed to stick close as we went around to each student. Starting with the guy who had a pair of goggles on his hat.

"Hi there you two, the name's Haruhiko Kobashikawa." He greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"Kobashikawa?" Yuki replied. "The one who became a hot topic for the passenger plane test flight at Narita Airport?"

Oh, now I remember. Among the student promo package, there was an article on some of the students that were picked for this academy, that was why I was able to recognize Tsurugi after I thought about it. Haruhiko was the Ultimate Pilot, a man whose piloted a lot of planes. He then turned to me.

"So you're the exchange student, right?" He asked.

"Yep, the name's Dylan Richardson." I answered. "Ultimate Peacekeeper."

"Peacekeeper? Oh, isn't that to do with security?"

"Yeah, in some ways it is. Some people get the wrong idea and they assume it's do with having a talent in the world of spiritual freedom."

He nodded. "Ah, I think I get it. I hope we can get along with each other and everyone else here."

"I'm sure we will."

We moved onto the next student.

"My name's Akane Tiara." She introduced. "Nice to meet you two."

"Same here, Akane. I assume that you're some kind of maid?" I guessed.

"Yes, I'm the Ultimate Maid and I specialize in cooking, cleaning, hospitality, management and mostly all other services."

_'Mostly all other services? She's probably referring to some that would be seen as indecent.' _I thought.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yuki Maeda." Yuki said.

"Let's get along, Yuki." Akane replied. "You too, Dylan."

"Yeah, agreed." I nodded.

Next up was the girl who had red cape and gym wear on.

"Ayame Hatano, nice to meet you." She said.

Now this was one who was in the featured part of the article. As the Ultimate Sprinter, she holds the record for running a hundred meters in nine seconds flat.

"Same here, Ayame. The name's Dylan Richardson." I replied. "Feel free to call me Dylan."

"And I'm Yuki Maeda." Yuki added. "Nice to meet you."

She folded her arms. "Right...I'm not good at talking with others, so please understand if I speak nonsense or wander off by myself."

"That's not a problem for me." I replied. "I'm sure we can get along at a pace that's good for the both of us."

She smiled. "That's kind of you, thanks."

Up next was a short blonde hair guy.

"Yo, nice to meet you both. It'd be weird not to introduce myself." He said. "I'm Mitsuhiro Higa, or Mitch, as you might know."

"Ah, so you're the Ultimate soccer player I've been hearing about." I replied.

"Haha, so you can tell already?"

"Oh yeah, the ace player of the national youth athletes team, right?" Yuki asked.

"Right, I'm glad you know well about me."

"In any case, let's get along at this academy." I said.

He nodded.

Next was the tall buff guy, but he didn't look confident.

"Ka-Kakeru Yamaguchi. Nice to meet you." He said, nervously. "I'm here as...the Ultimate Lawyer."

"Huh, are you really Kakeru Yamaguchi?" Yuki asked.

Kakeru suddenly got angry. "W-what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Calm down, I don't think Yuki meant anything bad by it." I assured. "That said, I'm a little curious too."

"Well..." He twiddled his fingers. "Uh...it's that, I have a little...timid side. H-how should I explain this...I was just trying to look frightening! I kn-know I don't look like a lawyer."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Yuki said. "But you said you're a lawyer, doesn't standing up in court make you shy?"

Kakeru sighed. "The court...is a different matter. I can't be confident in everyday conversations for a strange reason. Ugh..."

"That's okay, don't push yourself." I said. "It's only the first day, we'll have time to get along while we study."

"R-right, thank you for understanding." He chuckled in a shy manner. "Nice to meet you, uhh, Dylan was it?"

"Yep, same to you, Kakeru."

He doesn't seem like a bad person, I guess lawyers come in all shapes and sizes.

With those five introduced, we moved on to the second group of five. First up was a little girl dressed as a doctor.

"Nice to meet you, Yuki and Dylan." She said. "I'm Kanata Inori."

"Same to you, Kanata." I replied. _'She's cute for an Ultimate Surgeon, like a precious cinnamon bun.'_

"Nice to meet you, Kanata." Yuki said. "Let's become friends."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." She replied.

"Oh, there's no need to get formal with me."

"No, it's okay." Kanata shook her head. "It's kind of a habit I've developed to show respect to all patients as a doctor."

"Well, I think it's alright with me." I shrugged. "I'm sure we'll get along in good time."

"Thanks Mr. Richardson. Please come see me if you or Yuki happen to get injured during the school year. I'm confident that I can treat you better than the school nurse."

Next up was-

"Heya! I'm Kizuna Tomori! Nice to meet you!" The pink-haired girl greeted, cutting my thoughts off.

"Oh, hey there, Kizuna. I'm Dylan Richardson." I replied.

She must be the Ultimate Cheerleader that I read in the article...she's beautiful, I'd certainly be motivated if she cheered me on.

"And I'm Yuki Maeda." Yuki added. "Nice to meet you."

"Yuki! I like your name." Kizuna said happily. "Can I call you Yu? As a nickname."

Yuki felt a little taken back. "But we only just met."

"Is it okay? It's to get as close as I can to you guys."

I looked at Yuki, I had a feeling that his personal space would be invaded very soon, I had to take the heat off him.

"Well, if you wanna give me a nickname, I sure don't mind." I said.

"Oh, really?!" Kizuna replied, looking at me. "Yay! I'll call you Dilly! Let's get together!"

_'Dilly...that's my nickname? Are you serious?'_ I thought with a confused expression.

"So, do either of you play any sports? I'll cheer for you really hard as your classmate."

Yuki shook his head. "Not really, and you're getting too close to me."

Just as I thought, Kizuna invaded his personal space by hugging him.

"What's the problem? It's natural for friends to have some psychical contact."

She then let him go when I tried to take a step back.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me, Dilly."

She then latched onto me with her arms wrapped around me, is she blushing?

"Dah! Well...I can understand that now." I replied before putting my arms around her. "But okay, I don't mind this as long as you don't hug me too tight."

"Hehehe, it's a promise."

Kizuna let go of me and Tsurugi came up to me.

"Looks like you're fitting in, already." He said.

"You could say that." I replied, trying to take a deep breath. "I need air..."

Tsurugi and Yuki introduced each other before we moved onto a girl who was very silent throughout the whole event.

"Umm, hi there." Yuki said.

She looked at us and said nothing. This was the first sign of awkwardness rising up, not a good sign.

"Hello there, if it makes you feel comfortable, I'll introduce myself first." I suggested. "I'm Dylan Richardson, what's your name?"

She looked away and then back at us. "Mikako...Kurokawa."

"Nice to meet you, Mikako." Yuki said. "So is it true that you do a lot of...exorcism?"

"Yuki, I don't think that was the right time to ask that." I sighed.

Mikako looked away and shook her head. I guess she didn't mind that, I'll need to find a way of getting to know her and I think Yuki's wondering about that too.

"Yo, hullo!" A young guy with green hair said. "Ma name is Teruya Otori. Nice to meet ya!"

I heard of Teruya, he's the Ultimate Merchant, I once read about him in a report over how he traded supplies to a refugee home in exchange for just a long sleeve shirt to keep himself warm whenever he had to make merchant deals at night. I assumed that the long sleeve he's wearing is the very same.

"Nice to meet you, Teruya." I replied. "That's a cool shirt you got."

"Oh this, I got this and made it part of a school uniform." He smirked. "Gotta keep up with what's in the trend among the merchant world, ya see."

I rubbed my head. "Right..."

"Here, why don't you have it...huh?" Teruya was about to take it off when he gasped and his face changed colour. "Daaaaah! I got the wrong shirt on!"

"Oh, that's a bit unfortunate." Yuki said.

"C-come on..sorry, but I'll give you both one each later when we've settled down. So don' be disappointed."

I had the feeling that I was going to be, somehow...so with those five done, the last four were up.

"Well, the name's Rei Mekaru." A girl with long orange hair said.

"Huh, Mekaru?" Yuki responded. "So are you Professor Mekaru from H university?"

Rei looked at me first and hummed before turning her attention to Yuki.

"Hey you. Mind if I ask what your talent is?" Mekaru asked, a little impolite I might add.

"Ah, well the truth is, my talent is the Ultimate Lucky Student."

"You came to this school as a lucky student?" She groaned. "I thought something would be different in Hope's Peak Academy. And all I get is a bunch of morons?"

"Woah, I wouldn't go that far." I replied. "Sure, some of the talents here are...mixed at best, but that doesn't mean they're all dreadful."

Rei however ignored my response. "Just look at this self-introducing stuff. I'm wasting my time, thanks to that dumb-looking maid."

I glanced at Akane who thankfully was over at one side of the room, she didn't hear that remark.

Yuki tried pleading a little, but it didn't go anywhere, looks like we had our work cut out. Next was the girl with long blonde hair, another good looking girl too.

"Hello? I'm Kiyoka Maki." She said.

Suddenly, something clicked into my head. "Wait, the same Kiyoka who visited a riot station for voluntary rifle training six months ago?"

She gasped. "Yes, how did you know that?"

"Because I was part of the reserve squad that had to work in pairs with other volunteers." I opened my eyes wide. "I was paired up with you and we got to know each other well."

Her eyes opened wide, it seems like she remembered at the same time I did. This was a memory from long ago that just came back to me when I saw her.

"Then it's really you, Dylan!" She suddenly hugged me, at least it wasn't tight like it was with Kizuna. "I can't believe I'm seeing you again!"

"I can't believe it, either." I replied as I hugged her back, smiling. "I'm happy to know that you're doing well."

"Yeah, same to you. I'm so glad we'll be able to study together, just like how I do target practice."

_'Guess she's picked up a few one liners as the Ultimate Sniper.'_ I thought.

We then pulled away, almost forgetting that Yuki was right by us.

"Oh sorry, nice to meet you, Yuki." Kiyoka said.

"It's okay, it's nice to meet you too." Yuki replied.

She nodded. "Gotcha, let's do well in the same class."

"So Kiyoka, do you still have that issue that you once said?" I asked.

"Yeah, I still have that bad habit of speaking before I think, which often leads me into trouble."

I thought so, I'm sure she won't cause any issues, apart from Rei who I was certain would make a big deal out of it.

Yuki and I went over to the guy who was dressed like someone from out of the church.

"What is your matter of concern?" He asked.

"Oh we're not here for a confession." I answered. "We're going around and introducing ourselves since we'll be in the same class."

"Of course. I am Kinji Uehara."

I didn't need to remember the article for this one, he had to be the Ultimate Priest. Although, I once heard of a rumor that he had ties with an orphanage.

"I must ask you both. Have you been to a church or attended mass services before?"

"Unfortunately, my line of work as Peacekeeper didn't allow me to attend every Sunday service back at home." I answered.

"As for me, I don't go to church on a regular basis." Yuki added.

"I understand. Just remember that I do not force my faith onto random people." Kinji replied. "Besides that, I cannot think of anything else to say."

Yuki and I agreed to leave it like that. There was one last student left and she had to the Ultimate Clown, the getup certainly gave it away.

"Yo, how are ya doin'?!" She greeted. "Surprised? Gotcha! Hahaha!"

"Umm, random appearance aside." I sighed. "The name's Dylan."

"Oh right, I'm Satsuki Iranami. Nice to see ya!"

"Same to you, Satsuki. Should any of us be expecting a few circus tricks during the first year?"

She laughed. "Well, if you want that to come true. You better have a good reaction ready. I don't give my performances for free."

"Oh you can be sure that I will. Let's get along well from today on as well, alright?"

"Okay, I'll be serious for a moment. I'm sure we'll have fun here."

Yuki was silent, he was probably wondering how I was able to handle a clown very well.

And with that, the ice-breaker session with everyone was done. I had a feeling that I was going to have an entertaining time as this academy...or will I?

* * *

**So the reason why this is in the misc. games. Honestly, I'm just not so sure how this will be received due to very high levels of expectation. But if it works out well, then I'll move it to the DR section. Either way, I feel quietly confident that I can do an okay job with this rewrite.**

**Next time! The infamous bear makes his appearance, let the killing games begin!**


	2. School Life Begins

**After that lovely greeting, it's time to pull the curtains open and let rip the battle between hope and despair!**

* * *

School Life Begins

We gathered around in a large circle and things were somewhat quiet.

"Hey, looks like everyone's finished with introductions." Haruhiko said.

"Right." Akane agreed. "Wasn't it nice to know everyone?"

"Then, what should we do now?" Ayame asked.

I pondered. "Oh yeah, aren't the teachers supposed to be here by now?"

Tsurugi was silent, I looked at him, seems like something was on his mind. "All of you, don't you think something is going wrong?"

"Going wrong?" Yuki echoed. "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you know what time it is now?"

I checked my watch, it was already past 8:20am. "Twenty minutes past eight." I blinked.

"The time passed that quick?" Teruya asked. "Sure, the whole introduction took longer than we expected."

"The school told us to assemble at eight." Kizuna said.

Mitch smirked. "We all came on time, but they're full of tardies."

"Then what should we do?" Kiyoka asked.

"We go in first." Rei answered.

Akane nodded. "Right, let's go on inside."

We opened the doors, but no sooner we took a few steps, I saw a blinking moment of the room being filled in red.

*THUD*

Suddenly, all voices and other sounds faded away and I felt myself falling down, but not feeling anything.

Whatever the heck just happened...it was a step that was going to change my life...

* * *

Darkness...silence...emptiness. It was like something out of a fictional tale, a world with nothing, no purpose, no reason.

_*BGM: Starwish OST - The End Of All Things*_

That's how I saw it...until I saw a bright light shone in the middle of my vision. No longer was the room filled with blackness, I was now in some kind of white room. Then in front of me, something appeared, it was like a small rabbit with a huge sparkling wand.

"Greetings, chosen student."

_'What the heck is this thing?! Huh? I can't talk?!'_

"Don't be afraid, you can't let the journey of despair overtake you."

_'Journey of despair?'_

"Please, listen carefully. This is a difficult situation."

_'Since I can't talk, I might as well calm down and listen, no matter how crazy this looks.'_

"I'm here to tell you that you are about to enter a difficult event. One where the battle for hope and despair collide, you have been chosen to fight for hope. You must do your best to help everyone else who will be trapped with you and help them get along. Also, when you do get along with others, confide into five of the eight female students you'll be working with. They will be your greatest source of support, hope, care and love. As long as you love them and help them, they will help you when you need it."

_'Huh? So basically, this weird bunny talking thing wants me to create a harem like in those animes? Yeah, I seriously doubt that.'_

"I know what you're feeling right now. You feel that it can't be done, that it's impossible." It said. "But you mustn't let that fear get the better of you. If you don't accomplish these goals, your future and your hope will be lost forever. And despair will win in the end, but you can't let that happen. This world doesn't need to suffer with the most awful and most tragic event in mankind history, like another dimension did."

_'Wait, it's happened before and what's this about another dimension?'_

Suddenly, the room began to brighten up, making me close my eyes.

"Oh no, we're out of time. Please, dear student. Find the hope that others will need and save as many of them as you can. Love love!"

_*End Of BGM*_

* * *

Suddenly, it was pitch black until I gasped and I opened my eyes. I woke up to find myself in a classroom and it looked odd, the windows were bolted up and there was a monitor and a video camera in the corner of the classroom. For an academy, it sure didn't skip up on the security level, but it was almost ridiculous and over the top.

"What in the heck...was I dreaming?" I asked myself. "Wait, did I really dream all that?"

I got up and there was nothing wrong with my body. I looked around the room and noticed a letter on one of the desks, I picked it up.

"Huh, a letter...what does it say?"

I opened it and read the following.

_Your new school life has begun. From now on, this school will be your new world. Please turn over a new leaf._

"A new leaf? Is this some kind of joke?" I commented. "Cause it's in very poor taste."

Well, standing here won't get me any answers...and what was with that dream? Battle between Hope and Despair, what the heck is that? I stretched and left the classroom. When I got out, there were two others already standing outside. I think I recognized them from the introductions.

"Ah, Dylan!" Akane said.

"Oh, Yuki, Akane." I replied. "What the heck just happened?"

"That's what we've been trying to find out." Yuki answered. "Everyone else is waiting near the locker room."

I followed them towards the exit and there was the group near the lockers.

"Dylan, thank goodness you're okay." Kiyoka said.

"See, I told you he'd be fine." Tsurugi added.

"Thanks for the worry, you two." I replied, smiling. "So what just happened?"

"We dunno either." Teruya answered. "We just gathered here."

"In any case, let's put together the situation." Tsurugi said. "We all lost our consciousness, correct?"

Kanata nodded. "Yes, that's what I was able to gather."

"I guess it happened to you as well?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, I suddenly woke up in a classroom and it was 9:00am too." I replied.

"Wait, we were out for thirty minutes?" Mitch asked.

"Also, the windows were barred up for some strange reason."

Kinji nodded. "That was the first thing I witnessed, too."

"Not just that!" Kizuna moaned. "I packed all my bags last night and now they disappeared."

"Then what about the exit?" Yuki asked. "Can't we get out and wait there?"

Mikako looked at him. "Exit door...is blocked."

"Yeah, it's blocked with some kind of vault door." Haruhiko said.

I looked at the entrance and he was right, the door was like a massive vault someone would see at a national bank.

"So we're completely isolated from the outside?" Kakeru asked.

"Maybe it's like a surprise performance that I do a lotta times in the circus." Satsuki said.

"I'm pretty sure we're at a school and that this is Hope's Peak still." I hummed. "I mean, this huge locker room should count as this being an academy."

Kiyoka rubbed her head. "Yeah, I assume we're still at Hope's Peak."

I was thinking about the dream I had as others were wondering what was going on and why it was happening, then suddenly.

*DING DONG, DING DONG!*

An announcement came on and a monitor near the lockers switched on.

_"Ah! Ah! Testing! Everyone, please pay attention! This is a school announcement!"_

I saw a silhouette of some kind on the monitor, what in the heck is this?

_"Can you hear this? Then listen! Announcement to the freshmen of Hope's Peak Academy. The entrance ceremony will be starting soon. All freshmen must gather at the gym. That's all!"_

The monitor then switched off.

"Entrance ceremony?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Give a round of applause, for I got the correct answer!" Satsuki boasted happily. "I told ya so, correct, without a doubt!"

"Huh? Isn't it going as normal?" Mitch responded, raising an eyebrow. "It really was nothing."

"To the gym, I shall depart." Kinji said before he left.

"Wait for me!" Teruya added before he left too.

Akane then followed suit. "We better go along, the teacher won't like it if we're tardy on our first day."

Mitch left as well, but there was still a feeling of being worried in the back of my head.

"Something's fishy." Tsurugi said. "You realize it too, Dylan?"

"Yeah, I can't shake the feeling that something was really off with that announcement." I replied.

"Maybe it's something we don't know about yet." Kiyoka said.

"It's the same...even if we stay here." Mikako added.

She had a point, we couldn't just stand here. Despite our concerns, we left the locker room and followed the others as we made our way to the gym.

Once we arrived, we entered inside the gym and there was a performance stage with a pair of cameras on each side and a podium box in the centre.

"It's set up, like an entrance ceremony." Yuki said.

"Phew! So this was nothing at all." Haruhiko added.

"But why aren't there anyone else?" Teruya asked. "Where's the teachers?"

Suddenly, as if his question was answered, something appeared from behind the podium box and it landed on top it, it was a bear that was in black and white.

"Why hello there! Thank you all for waiting!" It spoke. "Greetings, everyone! I am your headmaster, Monokuma!"

We were in stunned silence, what kind of strange looking bear is this and why do I feel like I've found the main source of despair already?

"M-MONSTER!" Mitch yelled in fright.

"C-calm down!" Ayame exclaimed. "It must be something like a remote control toy."

"Wha? How dare you compare me to a toy. You're hurting me real deep." Monokuma replied. "I am Monokuma! Nothing more, nothing less!"

"What kind of joke is this?" Rei asked.

"Now then, let's begin the entrance ceremony." Monokuma cleared his throat. "First, a word of respect for you all scouted by Hope's Peak Academy. You are all said to be geniuses. Literally, the Symbols of Hope."

_'Symbols of Hope? Is that what the strange bunny thing was talking about?'_ I thought.

"Wouldn't it be a tragedy for even one of you to get hurt? So this year, the Academy decided to actively protect you all." He put his paws in front of his disturbing grin. "Thus, to briefly describe your now-to-start school life. From now on, you will a communal life solely within the confines of this school! Please enjoy your school life in harmony and order!"

"Wh-what?!" Yuki gasped in shock.

"Also, there is no end date! You can live here forever. What do you think, sweet and easy as pie?"

Kakeru gulped. "F-forever?"

"Ah, no worries! There's a lot to eat and the facilities are wonderful. Our budgets always full of some extra money after all."

"Who cares about that?!" Kizuna exclaimed. "Why do we have to stay here forever?!"

"You're...you're lying, right?" Akane asked.

Monokuma laughed. "Upupupu, not at all. I never lie! Just quietly live here for the rest of your lives."

"Waaah! Police or somebody, save me!" Teruya cried.

"Police, family, bear hunter. No one can enter. This place is completely set apart from the outside."

"Isn't this too much of a prank?" Kiyoka asked. "Why don't you start the real ceremony?"

"Prank, nonsense. You're not believing me at all. Well, that's your choice. But I bet that you'll know I am speaking the truth in a single day." He then raised his paw. "Now stop with the chatter. Wasn't it your own decision to come to this school? You should've been prepared for this. But technically speaking, there is a way out..."

"How?! How do we get out?" Mitch asked.

"I made a special rule in case something like this happens. I call it the Graduation Clause."

"A Graduation Clause?" I repeated.

"It's simple! Your communal life here will be maintained under an environment of harmony. But if someone were to disrupt that harmony, then that person alone will be able to graduate and leave the academy."

Mikako's expression changed to a worried look. "Disrupt...harmony?"

"I'm referring to one thing...killing another student. Murder of course!"

Tsurugi's eyes opened wide. "What did you say?"

"Beating, stabbing, crushing, slicing, popping, strangling, slaughtering, cursing. It's doesn't matter how! Only the one who kills another can leave here."

Satsuki's eyes were showing a spiral pattern. "Haw-aw! It's getting too much beyond reality that my bwain can't catch up!"

"If you want to leave, kill someone and win the class trial. Then freedom is yours." He cleared his throat. "A class trial is the fantastic confrontation of the 'blackened' and 'spotless' to reveal the truth behind the murder. The class trial is mandatory for all survivors! You must discuss the identity of the hidden blackened at the class trial. If you successfully point out the blackened, only they will receive punishment and the rest of you will continue your communal life. But if you fail to reveal their identity, the blackened alone will be spared and the remaining spotless will be punished! In this case, the blackened will graduate and leave the school, and the communal life will come to an end."

"Then, what is this punishment you speak of?" Kanata asked.

"As for punishment, is there anything else other than execution?"

"E-execution?!" Ayame exclaimed.

"The grand finale awaiting the loser. Burning flame! Sparkling electricity! Skewered alive or twisted until the end! Be prepared to meet some enjoyable punishments! Regardless, try your best with the worst possible method."

"That's absolute nonsense!" I exclaimed.

Monokuma's face changed to a innocent expression."What nonsense? The human body is actually very fragile. It makes perfect sense to try and kill one."

"Oh really?! You obviously haven't done your homework on all of us yet."

He looked at me. "Hm?"

"Because some of us here are much stronger than your average human."

"Well, look at you, trying to take charge. What are you, some kind of cult leader?"

Just then, Tsurugi stood near the stairs leading to the stage.

"Hey, enough with this bullshit!" He told him.

"Bullshit? No I'm a bear, so it's bearshit." Monokuma remarked.

Tsurugi was pissed...not good. "What you're committing right now is a crime. Kidnapping, illegal confinement, inducing murder. Whoever's controlling you must be insane."

"Nobody is controlling me! I am my own bear!"

Then in a flash, Tsurugi rushed up the stage and had Monokuma slammed into the wall almost pinning him.

"Waah! What is this?!" Monokuma exclaimed, sweating a little. "Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!"

"Shut up! I despise criminals like you the most. You better let us free and turn yourself in."

I then noticed something coming out of the side of the cameras, they looked like guns and...oh crap!

"TSURUGI, GET AWAY FROM MONOKUMA NOW!" I yelled at him.

"What?!"

Then right of the nick of time, Tsurugi jumped away and the guns fired, leaving traces of holes and bullets on the stage.

"Hah!?"

I gasped. "Tsurugi!"

"A-a gunshot?!" Ayame exclaimed. "From where?"

"But why...why would you set that up?!" I raised my fist at Monokuma.

"The cameras all over the school will not only keep you on watch, but will instantly respond like this to any act violating school regulations." Monokuma replied. "I'll let Tsurugi off for this one, but that will be his only warning and the same goes for the rest of you. So be careful from now on, especially you, officer."

There was a moment of silence, the reality of this happening was finally sinking in.

"At last, silence...good children." He walked off stage and over to a cardboard box. "Now, the entrance ceremony is almost over. Let me hand over a present to you all to commemorate your entry here." He bought out a tall pile of pads and handed one to each of us. "This is the e-Handbook, limited only to students of this school. It's fully digitized with the latest tech, how fantastic! The e-Handbook is absolutely vital to school life, so don't lose it. It displays the name of the owner upon activation. Make sure you have yours. It's not the typical handbook you might think of. Plus, it's completely waterproof! And sturdy enough to withstand ten tons of weight. It also contains the school regulations, so make sure to review them."

Everything this bear is saying...it made me want to just destroy him, but I can't. I gotta keep my head cool, cause of what was said to me in that dream.

"So, that brings the entrance ceremony to a close. Have a pleasurable and entertaining school life!" He then disappeared.

There was another moment of silence, we're stuck here unless someone kills and gets away with it...what the hell have I got myself into?

"Are we having a dream?" Kakeru asked.

"Probably...for sure." Kiyoka answered, not convincingly. "This can't be reality, right?"

"Spinning, spinning, spinning, spinning..."

_'Looks like Satsuki has lost sight of reality already.'_ I thought.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Akane asked.

Kinji hummed. "There may be an answer if we put together our situation."

"And the situation is that we're stuck in here, with no way out except for one. If any of us want to leave..."

"...we have to kill someone." Yuki finished.

"When are you lot going to stop running from reality?" Rei spoke. "What's important now is not reality checks and crying in despair like babies. What we need to think about is this. Is there anyone here who will take Monokuma's words seriously?"

As soon as she asked that, we all looked at each other. Another dose of cold hard reality kicking in. We thought we were gonna get along well, now we were wary of each other. One person must kill if they want to leave...that made me worry a lot, cause among us...will someone betray us in order to get out? This would be an experience that I will most likely never forget. There's also my own goal too, will I be able to save all of them? Will I be able to find a harem so they can help me when I need it?

One thing's for sure, the battle for hope and despair was about to begin.

But I'll fight...I'll fight not just for hope...but for peace!

***PROLOGUE END***

**16 Students Remaining!**

**Item obtained: Ceremony Badge!  
**

* * *

**There we go folks, the prologue part of the story is over and everything's in place. ;)**

**Next time! The group discuss over the situation they're now in.**


	3. Grasping The Situation

**We begin the first chapter arc with a daily life which will span over a few chapters.**

* * *

Grasping The Situation

_'So he's inside?'_

_'Yes. He's among the other students right now.'_

_'Good. So have you made sure to carefully tell him what he must do?'_

_'I gave him a word of encouragement. I'm sure he'll be able to figure it out as long as he doesn't give up.'_

_'He better, or this plan to bring that cursed animatronic to justice...will be all for nothing. Keep an eye on him for now, when he's dreaming.__'_

_'Yes sir...'_

* * *

***DAILY LIFE***

"Hmm, so this is what my room looks like." I commented.

I was inside my room, this was a perfect moment for me to reflect on what had happened today. One minute, we were meeting each other as students, and then the next, we found ourselves trapped inside the academy with no way out...except that someone had to kill in order to get out. A few of us had already accepted that as true fact. Which was why we agreed to calm down before we split up and explored what was available around the academy, some of us did that individually.

I explored the dormitory area and there were nameplates on each of the doors as well as an image of us in 8-bit form, like they were from a retro video game. When I got inside, the whole room was quite big and it was very clean. I explored around and took note of some of the features. Such as the security camera, I wondered if that had a machine gun inside it too, not to mention that my privacy would be invaded if that was around 24/7.

On the wooden table was a note and a key attached to a small keychain, guess this is used for locking my room. I read the note.

_From headmaster Monokuma: The room keys are designed to be resistant to lock picking. They are hard to replicate, so please take caution to prevent any losses. The shower rooms are ready, but note that water will be cut off during nighttime. Also, only the women's shower rooms are able to be locked from the inside. Basic supplies that are essential to school have been supplied. Check for your notepad, scissors, glue and pen in the drawer! Pens and scissors are recommended for use, as they make great weapons! Anything else needed for your convenience will be added in time. Relax and enjoy your time as school._

I crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash can. "Using school supplies as weapons? Yeah, get real!"

I checked the drawers and the desk, sure enough, the supplies were definitely there, but I doubted that I would use any of them. This looked like any kind of normal dorm room at some college or university that I normally see in magazines and brochures. But I don't think any of them will be as disturbing as the ones here. There were no clues either, so I took the key and left my room. I got out and locked it before someone called for me.

"Oh, Dylan." Yuki said. "How's the investigation going?"

"Just had a quick run through in my room." I replied. "Didn't find anything though. Where's everyone else right now?"

"Oh, Ayame said that everyone else finished exploring, so we're all meeting at the diner. We're the last two to arrive."

I nodded. "Right, then let's go."

We walked from the dorm area and took a left at the end to enter the dining hall, everyone else was there.

"We're here." Yuki said.

"You're the last two to arrive again." Tsurugi replied. "I hope this isn't a habit you're developing."

I titled my head a little. "I'm not trying to do it on purpose."

Yuki sat between Tsurugi and Haru whilst I got a seat between Kiyoka and Ayame.

"Jokes aside, let's present what each of us found." He announced. "We might discover something if we put the pieces together."

"Umm, didn't some of us go in groups and some went on their own?" Kiyoka asked. "Why not a group presentation?"

Satsuki beamed with happiness. "A group presentation? My heart is pounding with excitement to my first one since elementary school!"

"Don't joke around." Haru said. "We're trying to be serious here."

"Then why don't we start right away?" I suggested. "To anyone who was in groups first, what did you find?"

"Ah, okay." Akane said. "I looked around the school building with Kanata and Kiyoka. I thought we could find a way to reach the outside. But...every window was screened with plates and some doors won't even open at all."

"Yeah, just like Monokuma said." Kiyoka added. "We tried pounding and kicking the entrance door, but it won't budge, not even a bit."

"Well, we didn't make any progress either." Teruya said. "It's the same for us."

"Teruya, Ayame and I looked around the gym to search for hidden stairs or passages." Haru explained. "All that for nothing."

"We found a stairway leading upstairs, but it was blocked by wire mesh." Ayame added. "At least we confirmed that there are cameras everywhere."

"Speaking of stairs...me, Tsurugi, Kizuna and Mitch investigated the student dorms." Kakeru said. "There was also a stairway on the side, but it was blocked by iron mesh."

"Everywhere's blocked, I'm so annoyed!" Mitch exclaimed.

"Yeah, we found our rooms that each had our names on." Kizuna added.

Kiyoka sighed. "That Monokuma's really going to make us live here. Seriously, giving us rooms, is this a hotel or something?"

"There's more. Kakeru and I checked out the rooms, and they are completely soundproof." Tsurugi said. "So even if someone yells in thier room, you won't be able to hear it from another room."

"If I can interject, it seems we've been given keys as a way to lock our rooms whenever we leave." I spoke. "We also appear to have shower rooms too, and there was a note on my table, describing about the basic school supplies in our drawers. But there wasn't anything that would help us escape."

"I see, does anyone else have any clues?"

Satsuki raised her hands. "Me! Meee! I've made the breakthrough discovery of the century! I've looked around the diner and guess what? It's connected to the kitchen inside!"

_'Are you kidding...'_ I frowned.

"How is that a breakthrough?!" Akane exclaimed. "We can see that even from this table!"

"We saw Monokuma in the kitchen." Kinji said.

"Huh, what was he doing in there?" I asked.

"If I recall, Satsuki opened the fridge door and it said 'Don't you worry. Our infinite food stock will never run out.' and then disappeared."

"How does that even work?" Teruya pondered.

"If that's true, at least we won't be starving to death." Tsurugi said.

"So in conclusion, none of you found any clues?" Rei asked with her arms folded. "You really are a bunch of useless fools."

Kiyoka pointed at her. "Watch it, we're your classmates!"

"We haven't heard from one person yet." Kakeru said. "Mikako?"

Mikako was silent when I looked at her.

"That girl never says anything." Mitch said.

Rei sighed. "It's a waste of breath to talk with someone who did nothing but stand in the gym all this time."

"That's a bit over the line." I responded. "I'm sure she was just as shocked as the rest of us."

"Mikako, can you try to be more involved in group discussions?" Haru asked.

She still remained silent.

Rei sighed "All of you are imbeciles just titled 'Ultimate'. How are you even called the "hope" of this country?"

"What?! Then what did YOU find?!" Akane snapped. "Did you do anything at all?!"

Rei came over and placed something on the table. "Do you know what this is?"

I looked at it, since it was near me and I saw the title. "It's called...The Guide to Hope's Peak Academy'?"

Ayame gasped. "A guide?!"

"Let me see that, Dylan." I handed it over to Tsurugi. "The map's only for the first floor, but the gym, infirmary, audio-visuals room, diner, restrooms and the dorms. It matches the building we're in right now."

I came the slightly obvious conclusion. "So we really are in Hope's Peak Academy."

"Then that settles it, I guess." Mitch said.

"Rei, where did you find this?" Tsurugi asked.

"At an empty classroom." She answered. "Anyone could have found it, if they tried. But none of you did, which means...you guys totally failed this investigation. Either that, or you successfully proved your own incompetence."

"Stop right there!" I exclaimed. "Can we not let this resort to pointless fights?!"

"Dylan's right, we can't waste time fighting." Tsurugi agreed. "Of course, I'm not saying everyone should blindly work together. I understand Rei thinking that way, anyone might try to kill at this moment, after all..."

The moment he said that word, silence filled the air and some had various reactions to it. Monokuma's words...kill...wait, why would I ever think of that?!

"Kill...damn! I was trying not think about that!" Haru exclaimed.

"Kill, but who would do that?" Teruya asked.

Tsurugi sighed. "I'm sorry to say that I can't trust any of you either."

I blinked. "What, even me?"

"I knew you would react like that, Dylan. But please try to recall the situation we're in." He looked at me with slight regret. "If we were fully confident that no one would ever murder, we wouldn't be like this right now."

I looked down...how can I respond to that?

"Hmm, at least someone's useful." Rei remarked.

"But Rei, don't act overly hostile." He responded. "There's no guarantee that a murder will actually happen, and we'll need some communication between us all."

"Hmm, normal talk with would-be murderers? Interesting, maybe I'll try..."

_'Well colour me shocked, she's being cooperative...for once.'_ I thought.

"Anyways, we are now clear on what this place is, thanks to the brochure Rei found." Tsurugi continued.

"But...still no clues to escape." Kanata replied.

"Well, this was our first investigation." Yuki said. "Wouldn't we find something if we put some more time?"

"And how exactly?" I asked.

"The floor that we can't go to cause it's blocked. It doesn't mean that we can't find a clue up there."

"I think Yuki has a point." Tsurugi nodded. "For something as big as this, we can't expect to finish it in a single days work."

"And what's more, there are sixteen of us." I added. "Even if we are set apart from the outside, someone has to have noticed and start searching for us."

"Yeah, we shouldn't lose hope even if we can't get out now." Haru agreed. "Let's find a way out together, slowly and steadily."

"Rei, I won't ask you to cooperate all the time, so at least share what you can get." Tsurugi said. "There will definitely be a time where you will need our help."

She folded her arms again. "Hmph!"

"Same goes for you, Mikako."

She was still silent...if only there was a way to get her out of her shell.

"Tsurugi, you're so dependable." Kiyoka complimented. "Is it cause you're a cop? We'd be fighting all over by now if it wasn't for you."

"That's our ultimate leader." Satsuki added.

"You flatter me." Tsurugi replied before looking at me. "But it isn't just me. We have a peacekeeper among our group after all."

I smiled at him. "Really? You still trust me after what you said earlier?"

"Of course, I want to trust you still, much like I want to trust you all, and leave this place too. That's why we need to work together and believe in each other."

"Thank you..."

We did a fist bump, I was glad that my friendship with Tsurugi still meant a lot to him.

"Then what should we do next?" Kakeru asked.

"Well, we could keep investigating." Kizuna suggested.

"Oh, before that, did any of you check the e-Handbooks?" Tsurugi asked.

I hummed. "I guess this is a way to make sure we don't do anything reckless. I haven't read mine yet."

"So we check the rules, stay wary of Monokuma and keep searching for clues to escape." Ayame summed up. "Are we all set then?"

"Yahoo, let's do this!" Teruya raised his fist in the air. "We ain't gonna stay here forever! Uh huh!"

"Then I shall begin." Kinji said before he left the dining hall.

Just as he did so, my stomach rumbled.

"Woah, did I hear someone's gut rumbling?" Mitch asked as my face went red.

"It's probably because we haven't eaten since we got here." Kanata answered.

"We should eat for now and have a rest afterwards." Akane suggested. "It's not good for us to do too much work in one day."

"Then everyone, after we've eaten and rested, we'll go back to searching for clues whenever it's possible." Tsurugi said. "Share what you find."

Akane clapped her hands. "Okay, I shall go and make a start in the kitchen. Time for me to put my talent to good use."

"Thanks, Akane, that would be great." Kiyoka said.

Some of the others left, but the rest of us stayed for a meal.

* * *

"Wow...I'm stuffed. Akane sure lives up to her talent as a maid." I sighed.

I was back in my dorm and I was looking at my e-Handbook, might as well have a look at the regulations before taking a rest.

"So I just touch the screen and it goes on...right."

It displayed my full name as the first thing to show, there was a regulations page that followed, so I read through that and it more or less gave me the same kind of rules that Monokuma pointed out earlier. Nighttime would start at 10pm and last through to 7am and the diner is off limits during that time. Sleeping anywhere except in the dorms would be seen as sleeping in class and punished swiftly. At least we'll be able to visit each others rooms, which won't be happening for some time.

Either way, with my room locked for now, it was time to rest before waiting for the afternoon investigation to start.

As I began to lay on my bed, I ended up falling asleep...and then, I began to have that dream again.

_*BGM: Starwish OST - The End Of All Things*_

I was in the same white room as before and the same silhouette was there, but it was more clearer this time.

_'Huh? Is this deja vu?' _I thought.

"Hello again, Dylan." It spoke. "How are you doing?"

I could only blink, since I still couldn't talk.

"Oh, it's alright, you can speak now. Don't be afraid."

I nodded. "Thank you. So first of all, who are you?"

"I'm a magical bunny girl who watches over those with hope inside them. The one and only...Usami!"

"Huh? So you weren't lying when you said that stuff to me the first time?"

Usami nodded. "Yes, I was telling the truth."

"Alright, now that I'm sure. Why have you come to me?"

"I've been tasked to watch over you in one place where Monokuma can't observe you, inside your dreams."

My brain nearly shut down at her answer. "Umm, how is that even possible?"

"You're in an academy where there's a killing game and your enemy is an infamous bear determined to bring the world to despair, why would you question it?"

Damn...she had a point, I guess there's no chance with me in trying to question the logic of this situation.

"Alright, alright...now what about this harem you mentioned? Because that sounds like wishful thinking."

"You may think it's impossible, but it may be easier for you than you may realize."

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door knocking.

"Uh oh, looks like you're needed. I'll see you again later when I can. Love, love!"

"Okay, see ya I guess..." I replied.

_*End Of BGM*_

I woke up and I was back in my room, the door knocked again.

"Okay, I'm coming..." I sighed as I got up and answered the door.

"You're okay, Dylan?" Kiyoka asked. "You were out for nearly an hour."

_'Huh, didn't seem that long to me.'_ I thought. "You're right I was, I guess we're resuming with the investigation?"

"Yeah, everyone else has gone into pairs, except for Rei and Mikako. Will you be okay with me?"

I nodded. "Sure thing, we've got a bit of catching up to do."

Kiyoka smiled. "Sure, let's talk while we're exploring."

As we spent time, I thought back to the dream. Sure, Kiyoka's a fine looking girl and she seems supportive and cheerful, but what about on a personal level?

That was something I was going to keep in mind as I think about how I'm gonna create this harem and make it work...

* * *

**So yeah, I have this minor twist where Dylan is watched over by Usami and it'll become more apparent as the story progresses.**

**Next time! Monokuma brings out the first motive and therefore...blood must be shed.**


	4. Peaceful Mind

**Time**** for the motive to come into play and where some of the AU changes will begin to take effect.**

* * *

Peaceful Mind

A few days had passed since then, I got up in the morning and with perfect timing when I heard the ding noises go off.

_"Ahem! This is a school announcement! It is now 7:00am. Nighttime has officially ended. Time to wake up and have a beary nice day!"_

I stretched and got out of bed before changing into my clothes. I looked back at my bed and I noticed something underneath the pillow.

"Huh? What is this?" I asked, picking it up. "It looks like a coin with a bear face on it."

"Aha! I see you found a monocoin."

"DAH!" I jumped and turned around to see the bear himself. "How in the heck did you get in here?!"

"Upupupu! Why are you so scared? You're a peacekeeper, aren't you?"

I blinked. "Never mind that, so why are you here?"

"Oh, just wanted to tell you about that monocoin."

I looked at the coin. "Oh this? What is this coin?"

"I've hid those around the school for your entertainment." He explained. "I was going to give it to that lucky boy, but since you're a student that came here as part of an international exchange, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see where you stand among with everyone else who lives here."

"I see..."

"Those monocoins can be exchanged for prizes at the Monocoin Machine at the antique store. Think of it as a vending machine, full of fabulous presents that will make your school life even cooler. Keep in mind that you need at least one monocoin to be able to use it, feel free to give it a try, upupupu!"

He then disappeared, leaving me to ponder over the monocoins. I left my dorm and on the other side, I saw Kiyoka leaving her room.

"Oh, morning, Dylan." She said. "You slept well?"

"Morning, Kiyoka." I replied. "I sure did. So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you can go to the antique store with me."

I then thought of the monocoin, guess it wouldn't hurt to try. "Sure, we can visit there before we have to gather at the dining hall for breakfast."

"Thanks."

I walked with Kiyoka and after yesterday's afternoon investigation, I knew where to go. We left the dorm area and walked to the classroom hallways before making a right turn, entering into the antiques store. The store had a bit of everything, including a couple of arcade machines, especially the dancing stage machine.

"Hmm, do you think we might find a clue here?" Kiyoka asked.

"It might be unlikely, since one of the pairs was in here yesterday." I answered. "But you never know, they might've missed something."

We looked around and whilst Kiyoka was focused on the dancing stage machine, I got out the monocoin and slotted it into the monocoin machine that was on a thin long table. I then pulled the lever on the side and the pile of egg shaped cups whooshed around before one fell through the bottom hole and came out of the machine.

"Okay, that was weird..." I muttered as I picked it up. "...what's inside this?"

I opened it and it revealed...a dog-tag with a bullet image inside it. It also looked a little shiny and sparkling too, this is a bit too much for me as a present.

"Wait a second...maybe..."

"Is that a vending machine, Dylan?" Kiyoka asked. "Someone was wondering how that machine worked."

"Oh, I used a monocoin, found it under my pillow this morning." I replied. "I inserted it and pulled the lever, that's how you get the prizes out of there."

"I see..." she paused when she saw what it was. "Are those sparkling dog-tags?! I've always wanted one of those!"

Well, looks like my opportunity has landed right into my hands. "Oh, well if you want this...here you go."

I lifted the dogtags and lowered it around her neck, she gasped when she felt it before she smiled happily.

"Awww Dylan, thank you so much! You're so wonderful!"

"It was my pleasure." I replied. "It was just a guess too."

"Well what matters is that I love it. I won't show it off too much though, this will be between you and me."

"Of course, anytime."

Just then, we heard two people enter the store, it was Akane and Yuki.

"Oh, looks like there are others who are awake." Akane said. "Good morning, Dylan and Kiyoka."

"Morning, Akane. We were just about to go to the dining hall for breakfast." I replied.

"Okay, we'll be with you shortly." Yuki said.

Kiyoka and I left the store and sat together by the dining table. We were smiling at each other and that was when I was having that little feeling growing inside. Something that I wasn't expecting to happen this early. But considering the situation we're in and that it's a life or death matter, maybe there was some right for it. I was growing to like Kiyoka...I now prayed that nothing bad happens to her. After all, it's like Usami said, I have to save as many as I can, no matter what.

It wasn't long before the rest of them arrived and after our breakfast, Tsurugi had our attention.

"Alright everyone, now that we're full and ready, it's time for a regular meeting." He spoke.

Kizuna moaned. "Why are we having a meeting? I haven't gotten most of my beauty sleep."

"Oh I get it!" Teruya said. "Did you find any clues?"

"No, not yet." Tsurugi answered. "I still couldn't get a grip of the situation, and this may be far more difficult than I thought."

"Is that why we're having a meeting?" I asked.

"Precisely, it's been a few days since we started investigating. Let's present with what we've got."

"Well, we didn't find anything new, it was all the same." Akane said.

I pondered. "What about the fact that we're the only students here?"

"Oh, that's right." Kanata agreed. "Isn't it strange that even though we're the only ones here, there's a large absence of staff and other students?"

"Agreed. Hope's Peak Academy is a public place." Ayame said. "It doesn't make sense for us to be the only ones here."

"Now that I think about it, there was something about the brochure that Rei mentioned." Tsurugi sighed. "I...may have seen it before."

"You did, when did you last see it?" I asked.

"I was the first to arrive at this academy on the first day, the brochure I saw then is the same one we have now."

"I think I get what you mean." Kanata said. "No other student is here because of the location, it's because of an unknown cause not yet revealed to us?"

An unknown cause...that doesn't sound far off, especially when my mind tuned out what everyone was saying after that.

Suddenly, Monokuma appeared, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ahhhhhhh! Monokuma!" Teruya yelled, almost like a kid.

"Too bad! It is absolutely impossible for an outside force to enter Hope's Peak." He said. "Give up your false hope and go with the rules!"

"Do you have business with us?" Rei asked.

"Why of course I do. I can see that after three days, you're not going to experience the thrills, chills and kills without something egging you on. And then in a flash, I realized I forgot something important! A motive! No one was killing, because there's no motivation for it!"

"A motive?" I blinked.

"Basically, it's something that will compel you to become a murderer."

"Motive?!" Satsuki squealed. "What strangely things are you gonna do now!?"

"Do you know the audio-visuals room in the school building? I put a box of DVDs in there! Please go and check its contents!"

"And what's your motive?" Tsurugi asked, glaring at him. "What do you want to get out of us?"

"Despair! Nothing more or less." He then laughed. "Now make your way to the audio visual room, students!"

He vanished away after that.

"What could the DVDs be about?" I asked.

"He said it was a motive." Kakeru replied.

"I'll go check it." Yuki said. "I'm the closest to the door."

"Are you sure?" Haru asked, worryingly. "Couldn't it be Monokuma's trick?"

"I don't know, but somebody should go check it."

"Be careful." Tsurugi advised. "We'll follow you as soon as we know what that DVD is."

Yuki left the dining hall, leaving the rest of us in silence.

_'A motive to kill...not a chance, Monokuma. I will see this through.'_ I thought, with a hint of determination.

A few minutes had passed and some of us began to worry about Yuki.

"It's been a while and Yuki hasn't come back." I said. "Shall we go look for him?"

"He's most likely still in the audio-visual room." Tsurugi replied. "Let's check on him."

I left the dining hall with Tsurugi and Akane and we made our way past the classroom hallway when suddenly.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed. "Was that Yuki?"

Tsurugi rushed ahead. "That's not good, come on!"

We ran to the audio visual room and there was Yuki, standing and shivering in absolute horror. There was also a box that had a lot of dvds inside.

"Yuki?! Is something wrong?" Tsurugi asked.

"Are you alright, Yuki?" Akane added. "We heard you screaming from the hallway."

He didn't reply, he was shaking. What in the world did he see? I looked inside the box and got the dvds out.

"I want to...I have to get out of here!" Yuki said, his voice was faint and weak. "I have to go home to my family!"

"Calm down, Yuki!" Tsurugi put his hands on Yuki's shoulders. "Tell me what happened."

"I have a feeling that these may be the reason." I said as I held a DVD that had my name on it.

By then, the rest of us arrived and we each had our own dvd, I had a very bad feeling about this. But despite some of us being cautious, we decided to bite the bullet and watch all of them. I was the last one to see what was in my DVD, but by then, the room was filled with screams and people panicking. I watched my DVD and I was fearing for the worst, but instead, what I got was not the same as the others.

_'What the...it's just...static...did something happen back home?'_ I thought. _'Why was mine so different, is it because I'm not from around here?'_

"Damn that Monokuma...I didn't see this coming." Tsurugi said.

"So this is the motive." Rei added, she didn't seem phased by what she saw. "...I see."

Kiyoka was taking it calm at least. "I want to leave...but how?"

Kizuna however was the opposite. "There's...there's a way out!"

"What way out?" Mitch scratched his head. "Is there anything other than murder...oh."

There was silence in the room, the only way out is murder...I could see thier eyes of distrust going around. Now that the motive has come into play, they were all accepting that this is real. Someone in here might kill someone else in order to get out and these motives will surely push some of them over the edge, as if they didn't already.

But...not me...I won't let my unknown factor take over me. I stood up and cleared my throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone, stop whatever it is you're thinking and calm the hell down!" I spoke in a firm tone. "Isn't behaving like this exactly what Monokuma wants us to do? If we can't keep our trust and if we let our killer instincts get out of hand, we'd be just giving him what he wants! All Monokuma wants is despair, and he wants that by motivating us to murder each other. I won't let that happen!"

"He's right, there's no way that can happen!" Akane agreed.

"Quit playing angels! Didn't I tell you? No one wants to socialize with a bunch of to be murderers." Rei said. "We're pushed to our limits. I wouldn't be surprised if some savage bloodbath was occurring right now."

"Us to be murderers..." Kakeru responded. "That's impossible..."

"Let's think over the matter." Kanata said. "The video was presented by Monokuma. Would it be okay to believe it just as it was presented?"

"Right, it's likely that Monokuma tampered with it." Ayame nodded. "The video looked simply too absurd to be real."

"Tsurugi, what do you think of this?" Yuki asked.

"Manipulation with the video." Tsurugi replied. "It's a possibility, but..."

"...but what about mine?" I asked. "You all had something going on in your DVDs, but mine was just complete static, as if I'm missing something."

"Oh right, that was odd to see." Kiyoka said. "But doesn't that mean that nothing's wrong? Can't we just relax and-"

"Be a part of the plan before you stab...no, shoot us in the back?" Kizuna interrupted.

"I said calm down!" I exclaimed. "None of that will happen, not on my watch! Keeping the peace is vital for something as serious as this!"

"Dylan has a point." Tsurugi nodded. "Let's return to our rooms and rest for a while."

"Yeah, maybe time apart will do us some good." I stood up straight. "But whatever you do, do not give into what Monokuma wants. We need to show him that he can't mess with us!"

"Dylan..." Kiyoka said in a quiet tone. "Well said, why would any of us think of murdering?"

There was another long silence before we all parted ways from the audio-visual room. I was the last one to leave, but those DVDs that were scattered around. I shrugged and gathered them all, placing them back in thier boxes with the students names on them and placed them back in the box. I had a feeling that someone might come in here and watch them again, which would not end well...at all. I peeked out of the room and everyone was gone.

I picked up the box of DVD and carried them all the way to my room. I'm sure Tsurugi will understand and that I'm doing this to try and save everyone.

* * *

After having a long rest on my bed, I suddenly heard a commotion outside my room. I opened the door to see Yuki, Haru, Kiyoka and Satsuki.

"What's going on...and why are there broken nameplates?" I asked.

"Oh, Dylan, good timing." Kiyoka replied. "How should I put this? Haru and Satsuki were running in the hallway and bumped into each other. Then Haru did three amazing spins before hitting the wall and this was what we got."

"Phuahahaha! It's a double name tag kill!" Satsuki said happily.

"This is no laughing matter." I sighed. "Breaking stuff like this counts as violating the regulations. Have you forgotten that violators would be punished?"

"Oho! Someone's on the ball today!" Monokuma appeared. "Damaging school property is strictly prohibited! Violators must be given the proper punishment!"

"Gaaaah! He's here!" Haru squealed before he rushed behind me.

"Monokuma, if you plan to punish someone just because of something minor like this." I stood forward. "Then I really have to question your sanity, if you have any."

"Huh? Dylan, what are you doing?" Yuki asked in surprise.

"Puhuhuhu! Trying to defy the way I choose to enforce the rules?" Monokuma laughed. "Stand aside, peaceman, while I get to stab the violator!"

"No! That's crazy!" Satsuki exclaimed.

Monokuma suddenly pulled out a kitchen knife. "Here I go, it's stabbing time!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Haru yelled.

*STAB*

Just before Monokuma could stab Haru, I stood in the way again and I felt the knife piercing my left thigh.

"Ngh! Shit...it hurts...but not as much as I...thought it would."

"DYLAN!" Yuki yelled.

"What's this? Where's the pain, the curling scream?" Monokuma asked in confusion. "Where's the despair...how can you take a stab and brush it off?"

"Maybe it's because...I'm used to pain." I grabbed the knife and pulled it out of my thigh, now it was bleeding.

"Used to pain...hmm, maybe I'll keep that in mind." Monokuma picked up the knife. "Fine, I'll let you off with a warning this time. But do not let it happen again, pilot-boy!"

"Y-y-yes! I promise!" Haru exclaimed.

"Now, let me just take these broken nameplates and I'll have them replaced. Puhuhuhuhu!" Monokuma then disappeared.

"Dylan, are you okay?!" Kiyoka asked as I fell down on one leg. "You need medical attention now!"

"Medic! Medic!" Satsuki yelled in fright.

"I'll go get Kanata!" Yuki rushed off to get her.

Despite those DVDs earlier that created mistrust, it seems that there were some of us who were still willing to trust each other. Yuki came back with Kanata who gasped in horror, she had a medic bag with her that she got in her room...for some reason. She treated to my wound and she wrapped a bandage around it.

"So...why was this happening in the first place?" I asked as I laid my back on the wall, so I didn't fall down.

"I guess it's because we became ignorant of the atmosphere." Kiyoka answered. "Murder, motives, anxiety. Just push 'em to the side and have fun. That way, we can all chill out and strengthen our bonds."

"Right, at first I wondered what she was talking about." Haru agreed. "But playing with those two actually helped me to cool off."

"Me too!" Satsuki added. "Imma happy to have awesome friends!"

"Kiyoka, you're an amazing girl." I complimented. "We had so much doubt earlier, but now I feel like I wanna have a good time with others."

Kiyoka gasped, she was blushing again. "Oh...thank you..."

"There we go, all done." Kanata said. "I advise you to rest that leg, Mr. Richardson."

"Cheers, Kanata. I'll make sure to do just that." I replied before my stomach rumbled. "Right after dinner, of course."

We all shared a moment of laughter, I didn't feel the pain anymore, I was feeling happiness.

But why did I not feel that pain earlier, was it something to do with the DVD that showed nothing but static?

Well, I can put that aside for now and focus on trying to survive...and help others to survive too.

* * *

**Apologies, I was going to have the first victim in this part, but I ended up writing this longer than planned.**

**Next time! A murder attempt backfires whilst another succeeds...unfortunately...**


	5. First Blood

**Alright folks, brace yourself, because the first victim in this AU is about to arrive.**

* * *

First Blood

It was the start of the evening and I couldn't get over how tense the room was during our dinner. Whilst a few of us glanced at each other and trying to smile as much as possible, we just knew that there was a nagging feeling that someone might snap and kill someone. That thought lingered long after I made it back to my room.

I had a bit of time to myself, and before I knew it, the announcement came on.

_'Ahem! This is a school announcement! It is officially night time! The diner is now off limits! Good night everyone and sleep well!'_

Well, it may be time for bed, but I just couldn't sleep tonight.

"Hmm, it may be unwise, but perhaps I should walk around the academy." I said to myself. "Maybe keep an eye on things, since I'm a peacekeeper and all."

Grabbing my key, I left my room and locked the door before pocketing the key away. I slowly walked down the hallway since I was still healing from that stab in the thigh thanks to Monokuma. That bear will get what's coming to him soon, but how? Just then, I saw Tsurugi coming towards me.

"Evening, Dylan." He greeted. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, even what happened to me earlier is still on my mind." I replied.

"Yes...it was unfortunate, but it's a good thing we have Kanata to help with that stuff. By the way, have you seen the box of DVDs?"

Well, I guess I could tell him the truth. "Oh those, I decided to take them away and put them in my room. I figured it would be best if no one else had the chance to watch their own DVDs again, it might make the situation worse."

"I see, good thinking. They were the motive after all."

Suddenly, there was a loud scream coming from the bathroom.

"Was that someone screaming?" I gasped. "That sounded like..."

"I'll go, don't tell me it's happened..." Tsurugi rushed off to where the bathrooms were.

Then on my right, I saw someone turn a corner and rush towards me...it was Kiyoka.

"Kiyoka?! What happened?!" I asked her.

"Help me, Dylan!" She cried. "I'm gonna get killed!"

What...someone was trying to kill her? I then thought of one place she could be safe.

"Here..." I unlocked my room and opened the door. "...hide in there, quick before they see you!"

She nodded. "Thanks..."

Kiyoka rushed into my room and I closed the door. Then a few seconds later, another student turned up.

"Huh? Mitch?!" I blinked.

"Oh, Dylan...what are you doing out here?" He asked, panting a little.

I then had a bad feeling, I assumed that he was responsible for the scream. "I could ask you the same question."

"Oh umm...well...have you seen Kiyoka?"

"Wait...no, don't tell me you were going to kill her!"

He gasped. "No, wait a second, you've got it all wrong!"

I frowned at him. "Have I, or are you lying to me?"

"I'm not, I just wanna-"

"Save it, Mitch!" I cut him off. "I don't wanna hear your excuses! You tried to murder someone and I can't forgive that!"

"Tch..."

Tsurugi returned. "I'm back, what's going on?"

I sighed. "Good timing, well, you see..." I told him what happened.

"Hmm, so that's why Kiyoka screamed." He glared at Mitch. "We'll talk about this tomorrow morning and you will explain yourself to the rest of everyone, understood?"

He sighed sadly. "Yeah, fine...I got it."

"Now then, it's better if we call it a night. There's still a few others who haven't gone to bed yet, but I'll round them up shortly."

"Right...night, Tsurugi." I said before I went into my room and locked it behind me.

I went over to the bed and Kiyoka was sitting there, slightly shivering.

"Kiyoka? Are you alright?" I asked with worry.

"Yeah...a little..." She replied with tears falling down. "I'm scared, I'm so scared!"

I then did what I thought would help, I held her left hand and looked at her. "Calm down, and tell me what you saw."

She gasped when felt her hand being held, but she wiped her eyes. "Alright...I got this letter from someone earlier."

"A letter? Who wrote it?"

"There was no name on it, it said to meet at the bathroom. So I went there and I saw Mitch in the men's bathroom, he was currently in the middle of setting up something. I then gasped and he saw me and jumped up in shock. I assumed that he was going to kill me, so I ran away and...well, you know the rest."

"Right...so Mitch was planning to murder someone and it was gonna be you..."

"What should I do? I don't wanna go back to my room, he might try to kill me again."

I sighed, I can't believe it almost happened. But as I looked at her, I had only one option which would guarantee her safety.

"Kiyoka, I have an idea." I gulped, here goes. "Why don't you stay in my room tonight?"

"Huh? Your room?"

"If you wanna be safe, you can stay in here. That way, you'll have someone to protect you."

She blushed a heck of a lot. "But Dylan...a boy and a girl sharing a room together is..."

"There are more important matters right now. And besides, the rules say that we're not allowed to sleep anywhere except our rooms. But there's no rule saying that we can't sleep in each others rooms or share one. So I don't think that's a problem at all."

She smiled a little. "You're not going to budge, are you?"

"Well, I gotta keep the peace, that means I gotta look out for everyone and in times when Tsurugi can't." I smiled back as I still held her hand. "What's more, what would've happened if I wasn't here? What would've happened to you...I would never forgive myself, not even if I did find a way out of here."

She nodded and tightened her grip on my hand. "Okay, Dylan. I'll stay with you tonight. Thank you."

I let go of her hand and I hugged her. "That's the spirit. I'm glad that you know that I care for you."

"I do...and the same goes for you."

She got off the bed and I turned away to give her a bit of privacy as I got into bed. She joined me and we smiled before letting ourselves fall into dreamland.

* * *

Except that the dream I was having was becoming more like groundhog day.

"I'm here again?" I asked. "Where are you, Usami?"

"Hello Dylan, I'm right here." She appeared. "I saw what happened, I knew you could do it."

"Well, it was a spur of the moment. I just didn't expect it to happen already."

"That's okay. As long as you do your best, you'll find a way to beat Monokuma at the very end."

"Right...by the way, do you know anything about the DVD footage that showed nothing but static?"

"I'm so sorry, I'm as much in the dark as you are." Usami looked down. "But do you remember what you said earlier today?"

"The fact that I worked out that I was used to pain after Monokuma stabbed me?"

"That's right, that might be a clue to a memory you've lost." She then perked up. "I'm also happy that you've found a female student you've confided in."

I blushed a little. "Well, can you blame me? She is a beautiful girl and I really care for her."

"That's a sign of your true feelings coming out. Remember to keep hold of that and don't give up. Love, love!"

And then, the dream ended and I was fast asleep...

* * *

I was awoke by the morning announcement. I then looked to my right to see Kiyoka who was sleeping beside me, she looked so calm and peaceful. I felt so relieved that I saved her from what could've been a murder scenario. Oh that's right, Tsurugi and I were gonna have words with Mitch when everyone gathers in the diner. I attempted to move away, but then I felt my right arm being held down. Was Kiyoka holding on to me all through the night?

"Hmm...morning, Kiyoka." I said quietly. "Rise and shine."

That worked when I saw Kiyoka open her eyes. "Hm? Oh...where am I?"

"In my room, I invited you to stay here after what happened last night."

She then gasped and sighed. "Oh, right...so, what shall we do?"

"Well, as soon as we get ready, we'll meet in the diner and ask Mitch the questions that he will answer."

She nodded and looked away whilst I changed into my normal clothes. I unlocked the door whilst I gave Kiyoka a bit of privacy to change back into her clothes. When we were both ready, we left my room and I locked the door. Kiyoka and I smiled at each other and made our way to the diner, almost everyone was there.

"Morning, Dylan and Kiyoka." Akane greeted. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"That's our Akane." Satsuki said. "Always ready for anything!"

There was Mitch who was sitting on the far side of the table, he looked guilty for sure.

"Hmm...we're still missing a few others." I hummed.

"Wait, has anyone seen Teruya?" Haru asked.

"Ayame and Kinji went to look for him." Kizuna answered. "Pretty odd pairing if you ask me."

"Morning, everyone, are we all here?" Tsurugi asked as he walked in.

I was about to answer when...

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"S-someone yelled!" Kakeru exclaimed.

"Was that Ayame?" Kanata asked.

I rushed out of the diner and there was Ayame whose face was almost purple.

"Everyone! In the men's bathroom!" She yelled.

_'Oh no...is someone dead this time?!'_

I rushed with Ayame and when I stopped at the bathroom entrance where Kinji was looking down.

"It's inside the bathroom..." He said quietly.

I walked in and the first display of despair filled my vision.

Laying on the bathroom sink was a broken mirror, a trail of blood on the floor and worst of all...was a body...the dead body of Teruya Otori, the Ultimate Merchant.

*DING DONG, DING DONG!*

_"A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!"_

A class trial...dammit, so it is for real, someone killed Teruya...

***DEADLY LIFE***

I was in shock at the scene, never in my life did I ever think I would see a dead body.

The rest of the group arrived and Yuki entered the bathroom. "What's going on...AHHHHHHH!"

"Is that...Teruya?!" Haru asked in shock. "No...it can't be!"

"Our father in Heaven, bless the soul of the dearly departed." Kinji chanted quietly.

Rei and Tsurugi were the last two to arrive.

"Dylan, where's the body?" Tsurugi asked.

"I'm afraid we're too late...he's in there." I pointed to the Teruya's lifeless body.

"Dammit! So Teruya's been killed...everyone, stand back, this is now a crime scene."

I glared at Mitch and he flinched a little. Based on what he tried to do last night, he was the most likely suspect.

"Tsurugi, I don't think you can use your Policeman talent at a time like this." Akane said. "A friend of ours has died and you're acting like it's just another day of work?"

"I apologize. I'm also reflecting on my own inability that caused this tragedy." Tsurugi replied. "But still, I ask for your cooperation. We have to investigate the situation and find out the truth."

I nodded. "Exactly, how can we go to a class trial if there's nothing to discuss on anything to do with the scene?"

"Now there's an excellent question." Monokuma appeared.

"Ah! It's here again!" Kiyoka gasped before she sneakfully stood behind me.

He raised his paw. "Geez! Can't you guys knock it off with the jumping? That's getting really old!"

"So what are you here for, exactly?" Rei asked.

"Just to clarify on one thing, Teruya Otori was killed by another person! And thanks to that, the killing game has officially begun!"

The killing game...so that's what Usami meant, Monokuma sees this as just a...game? What a no good freaking bastard!

"And what was that you said yesterday, Dylan?" He looked at me. "No one's getting murdered on your watch? Well too bad! One of these lot has gone and done it."

I snarled. "Don't act like this is my fault! You're the one who gave out those stupid DVDs!"

"Calm down, Dylan. Please, don't make yourself a target." Kiyoka said, trying to help me relax.

"She's right, we need to remain calm and be rational about this." Tsurugi added. "So what can we do about investigating?"

"Oh, that's right. I'm also here to give one of you this." He brought out a pad with a file on show. "This is the Monokuma File, it has some details on the victim, but the rest of the information is something you will have to figure out yourselves. Oh and since the regulations may prevent an investigation. I'm here to announce that the bathroom sensors will be turned off until the class trial begins."

"So it's okay for the girls to visit the guy's bathroom too?" Kizuna asked.

"Indeed, but don't think this means you can do whatever you like. I promote healthy relationships between boys and girls." He then sweated a little. "But if at some point you feel the itch and you need someone to scratch it, I can't stop you boys and girls from doing that either...safety first as the old saying goes. Aaaaanyways, spend your time investigating wisely and when I feel that you've done enough, I'll call for you guys again. Good luck, puhuhuhu!" He then left.

"Well, I guess we have no choice, but to start the investigation." I said. "We'll have to work together if we wanna find the culprit and survive."

"Indeed, we should start by looking at the file and then investigate the scene." Tsurugi suggested. "I'll keep watch outside here, just in case."

I nodded and went inside the men's bathroom, along with Kinji, Yuki and Kanata. We had to do this, we had to find out who killed Teruya.

***INVESTIGATION START***

I started by looking at the Monokuma file. The victim is Teruya Otori, the estimated time of death is around 1:00am. The body was discovered in the men's bathroom and it was laying on the bathroom sink. The cause of death was drowning and there are signs of blood loss around the back of the head. That was all the info it had, I guess the rest of the details would have to be found by all of us.

**Monokuma File #1 added to truth bullets.**

I sighed and went over to the body and Kanata was right there.

"Hic...poor Teruya..." She sniffed.

"Kanata, I know it looks horrible. But we need to help each other out and solve this." I replied. "I'm sure you'll be of great help here."

"I know...it's hard, but as a surgeon, I'll do what I can to find anything that looks out of place."

"Okay." I nodded. "I had a read of the file, it says that Teruya drowned, so why is there blood on the back of the head?"

"That's what I'm hoping to look into." She took a deep breath. "If you give me enough time, I should have an autopsy ready soon."

"Alright, take your time and do what you can."

I went over to Yuki who was near one of the cubicles.

"Dylan, I found something in this one...and it doesn't smell good." Yuki said as his face nearly went green.

I went inside the cubicle and there was a stain of yellow stuff and a small ball inside the seat.

"Ugh! Looks like someone was using a ball that had faulty glue on it or something."

Yuki gulped. "I think it's made of rubber."

"Rubber you say?"

"Yeah, look at the material on it."

He was right, why was there a stinky rubber ball in the bathroom for...unless, it's to do with him...

**Rubber ball added to truth bullets.**

"Dylan, I found this on the floor." Kinji said as he handed a crumpled piece of paper to me.

"A note..." I read it.

_'Hey there. We need to have a talk, I've figured a way to get us out. Meet me in the men's bathroom at thirty minutes past midnight.'_

"It must have been sent by the culprit." Kinji suggested. "It said to meet at 12:30am."

"Yeah, and the time of death was 1:00am." I replied. "They must've met and then something happened before Teruya was killed."

**Crumpled note added to truth bullets.**

Well, I think that nearly covers the scene, I should go and look elsewhere for more clues.

I stood outside the men's bathroom and Tsurugi saw me.

"Hey Dylan, how's the investigation going?" He asked.

"Got some clues, but nothing solid yet." I replied. "I'm about to ask around and see what they've found."

"That's good, as long as we have sufficient evidence, we'll be able to find the culprit."

I had to agree, we started this, we might as well go all the way and finish it.

"If I can suggest something, Kiyoka went to her room."

"Okay, thanks." I went over to the dorm area and Kiyoka's room door was open.

I knocked on the door and went inside, Kiyoka was standing by the table.

"Hey Dylan, I was waiting for you." She said.

"Hi Kiyoka, are you feeling better now?" I responded.

"Yeah, much better. I'm happy to be alive, but I'm sad about Teruya..." She then handed me something. "...this was the note I got from Mitch."

_'Kiyoka, we gotta chat. It's to do with finding a way out. Meet me near the bathroom, and come alone.'_

"Hmm, that's odd." I pondered. "This note is almost similar to another note that Kinji found at the scene."

"Oh, Teruya had one as well? But then, wouldn't that mean Mitch killed Teruya?"

I shook my head. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions, there are too many loose ends right now."

"Alright, but we should be wary of him."

_'You don't need to tell me twice...'_ I thought.

**Letter from Mitch added to truth bullets.**

I left her room and went to look for the others. I then saw Mikako waving at me and I walked over.

"Did you find anything, Mikako?" I asked.

"Laundry room..." She replied.

I followed her in and on the table near the dryers was a used body towel, there was a stain on it.

"Huh...is that blood?" I commented.

"Teruya's blood...I assume." Mikako said.

Ah, she thinks the blood on the towel belongs to the victim, that would make sense. So the culprit was trying to dispose the evidence, this would need to be discussed.

**Bloodstained Towel added to truth bullets.**

I left the laundry and there was Mitch, looks like he was ready to explain himself.

"We'll talk in private, now." I said.

We walked away from the hallway and into the diner, no one else was around.

"Alright, Mitch, explain yourself. Why did you try to kill Kiyoka?"

"Well, don't you get it? It's to do with what I saw on my DVD." He replied as he started panicking. "I have to get out of here, I need to make a comeback for all my fans out there. The soccer team needs me, they need me more than I need them! That's why I sent that letter, I didn't care whose name I wrote down, I just wanted to get out of here, even if it meant I had to kill someone!"

"So that's it...you wrote her name just at random? You were going to kill, no matter who it was." I sighed. "Well according to the file, Teruya was killed at 1:00am, where were you at that time?"

"Oh..well, I was in my room at the time. After that scolding you gave me, there was nooooo freaking way I was going anywhere else."

"Right..."

"And worse, I left one of my balls behind as well. After all those monocoins I spent at the vending machine too."

_'So that rubber ball inside the cubicle was his?'_ I thought. _'Sorry Mitch, but you're still a suspect...'_

**Mitch's Account added to truth bullets.**

"Look Dylan, I'm..."

I sighed. "If you're going to apologize, do that with Kiyoka, not me."

"Oh...right...my bad."

I left the diner and I saw Kakeru who was talking with Yuki, something about where Rei was at the time of death. I let Yuki have that one whilst I went back to where the restrooms were. I then saw the utility door open and out came Kizuna.

"Oh, Dilly. There you are!" She said, grabbing my hand. "Come in here, I found something!"

"Alright, you don't have to drag me along." I replied as we got inside the utility room.

Near a large container that stored a lot of waste was something that was sticking out.

"That looks like...a sledgehammer...wait..."

"It's got blood on it, too." Kizuna added. "Could this be..."

"Yeah, this might've been used as part of the murder. The blood on it had to have come from the victim."

"See, I'm good at finding stuff." She said happily. "Now how's about you give me a big hug?"

"Uhh, maybe when our lives are not on the line."

**Sledgehammer added to truth bullets.**

Well, at this point, I felt I had given enough time, so I went back to the men's bathroom and there was only Kanata still inside.

"Oh, you're back? I've finished the autopsy." She said.

"Great, so what have you found?" I responded.

"Well, I had a closer look at the body. The back of his head was most likely struck by something blunt and heavy. Secondly, the amount of water that filled his lungs generated a lot of foam which caused the drowning. Finally, I noticed that there are two bruises, one on his left cheek and one on his left hand."

"So Teruya must've struggled with the culprit before he was struck with the sledgehammer that I found and then he was drowned." I replied. "So now we've confirmed that it was indeed the drowning that killed him. Good job, Kanata. You've been a big help."

Kanata smiled happily. "Hmhm, thanks."

**Kanata's Autopsy Report added to truth bullets.**

Now that I think about it, I wouldn't be surprised if those DVDs were what resulted in the murder happening, I made a note to keep that evidence in mind.

**Motive Videos added to truth bullets.**

I wondered on where to go next and get everyone else's alibis when the announcement came on.

_"Attention students! I can see that you are growing tried of waiting. Please gather at the carpeted door at the end of the school hallway. There's an elevator that will take you to the trial room. I'll be waiting for you, puhuhuhu!"_

Looks like time was up, we all gathered at the carpeted door and we were all in silence, not able to think of what we could say. The ride on the elevator was just the same, but Kiyoka and I stood close, whilst being wary of Mitch who was in the corner. Kakeru was front and near the doors. I nearly forgot that he was the ultimate lawyer, so this would obviously be his forte. The elevator stopped and we stood out, entering the trial room.

Monokuma sat on the throne chair whilst we stood in our assign podiums and I was between Kinji and Tsurugi. We all looked at each other, with one thing in mind. Teruya Otori, he was a lively guy and he wanted to show his generosity to us. But now, that possibility was long gone. All taken away by his killer. The killer is one of the fifteen among us. The first class trial was upon us, the fight for survival and for the goal I was given...was about to begin.

* * *

**And there it is...farewell, Teruya Otori, we hardly knew ye. :(**

**Next time! The moment you readers have been waiting for...the class trial!**


	6. Class Trial I

**Here it is folks, the class trial and for this part only, I will be showing the chapter in a scripted format, just to make it easier for me. I really hope you folks don't mind that since stories in script form aren't allowed on here. Anyways, I hope you enjoy what's in store for this chapter, it'll be fun! :D**

* * *

Class Trial I

***CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION***

Monokuma: Ahem! Now then, let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! During the trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for whodunit! If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wroooong person...I will punish everyone besides the blackened. And the one who deceived everyone else will graduate!

Yuki: One of us is the killer? The culprit who murdered Teruya?

Monokuma: Of course, how could you forget that obvious detail?

Kiyoka: Well, there's nothing can be done about it.

Tsurugi: I know it's hard, but it's a must. We need to uncover the truth behind this case.

Ayame: And ultimately, reveal the culprit's identity.

Haruhiko: Hold on, can I ask something quick? What's with the framed photo on that podium?

_'He's right...the empty podium had a stand with a framed photo of Teruya.'_

Monokuma: Oh, I would feel awful if they were left out, just because they died. Friendship penetrates even death's barrier.

Kizuna: Ewww! You didn't have to say it like that!

Kakeru: HEY! LET ME ASK YOU SOMETHING JUST IN CASE! CAN THERE BE ACCOMPLICES IN THIS CASE?!

Akane: Kakeru is acting like a different person now.

Monokuma: Puhu, I shall gladly answer. Of course a murder is allowed to have accomplice. But only the one who does the killing will get to graduate.

Rei: I see, so there is no merit for being an accomplice.

Monokuma: Okay, that about does it for the preamble. Get ready to get started!

Dylan: May I suggest that we go over the summary just to refresh our memories?

Tsurugi: That's how we should start, so I can agree on that one.

_'Yes, we need to summarize the case and make sure everyone is aware of everything in general.'_

Monokuma: Now let the class trial begin!

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Tsurugi: Let's start with the basics. Teruya Otori was the victim.

Kiyoka: He was our classmate and friend, who was murdered in the morning.

Kanata: Mr. Otori was found in the men's restroom.

Haruhiko: But who could've done such a terrible thing?!

Mitch: Well, he was taken out by surprise. **I guess he never saw it coming...**

NO, THAT'S WRONG!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Wait a minute, I don't think the killer took him by surprise.

Mitch: Huh? But why not?

Dylan: Let's try to remember what the restroom looked like when we found it. Even though there wasn't much of it, there clearly was a struggle that took place.

Akane: You mean there was a fight between Teruya and the killer?

Kanata: He's right. I checked the body myself and there were two bruises. One on the left hand and one on his left cheek. Although they were faint, they weren't severe.

Mitch: Awww, I thought I had it there.

Rei: Perhaps you should learn to be quiet if you're not going to be useful.

Mitch: I don't need to hear that from you!

Kakeru: FOCUS EVERYONE! WHAT'S NEXT?!

Kinji: Perhaps we should discuss what was used that attacked the victim.

Satsuki: Woah, this is already getting tense!

_'Well, I should know what that is already, but some of the others don't. I'll need to pin it down for their sakes.'_

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Kakeru: SO WHAT WAS USED TO ATTACK TERUYA?!

Tsurugi: The weapon had to have been something hard and blunt, in order to deal a blow to the head.

Akane: Could it have been something from the antique store?

Satsuki: Oh, ya mean like a bowling ball!

Mitch: They said it was hard and blunt, not round.

Haruhiko: Maybe the **killer used something like a baseball bat.**

NO, THAT'S WRONG!

***BREAK***

Dylan: No, it wasn't a baseball bat, it was a sledgehammer.

Haruhiko: Wait, a sledgehammer?

Kizuna: Yeah, I found it in the utility room earlier. It was near the big trash container and the sledgehammer had blood on it.

Tsurugi: Then we can assume that the culprit tried to dispose the evidence to make it harder for us to work it out.

Kanata: Yes indeed, the sledgehammer would be the most likely parameter for dealing a fatal blow to the skull.

Haruhiko: But can a sledgehammer really kill a person?

Rei: You wanna try it out for yourself?

Haruhiko: N-no thanks, I'm fine...

Dylan: Actually, I thought about that as well, but there's a piece of evidence that contradicts that possibility.

Yuki: What evidence would that be?

Dylan: I'm referring to the Monokuma File. It states that the cause of death was drowning and there was a fatal wound on the back of the head.

Ayame: So he wasn't beaten to death by the sledgehammer, he was drowned.

Kakeru: SO TO SUM UP! THE CULPRIT FOUGHT WITH TERUYA, THEN STRUCK HIM FROM BEHIND WITH THE SLEDGEHAMMER, AND THEN DROWNED HIM!

Akane: Poor Teruya...why would they do that?

Rei: Isn't it obvious? There's a simple reason why they did it.

Kiyoka: What simple reason would there be in order to commit murder?

_'A reason...wait, I think I know what Rei is talking about. It'll be painful for some, but I have to bring it up.'_

**M-O-T-I-V-E**

Dylan: Rei, you're talking about the motive, right?

Rei: Hmph! At least one of you got it.

Yuki: You could've found a nicer way to say that.

Ayame: So they killed Teruya because of the motive?

Kinji: That does sound quite possible. The DVDs we saw...weren't exactly pleasant.

Haruhiko: Daaaah! I didn't wanna remember that!

Satsuki: Those DVDs...spinning, spinning!

Rei: That isn't all however, there is a second reason.

Mitch: A second reason, what the hell are you talking about?!

Rei: Think back to what each of those DVDs played, was one of them not like the rest? Once you find that, we'll be able to find a suspect...

_'One that wasn't like the rest? That will lead to the most likely suspect? Taking the footages into account, the one that's likely suspicious is...'_

***SELECT SOMEONE***

_'It has to be...wait...oh shit!'_

Dylan: WAIT?! You're accusing me?!

Rei: So you finally noticed? That is the most likely scenario we have right now.

Yuki: What? Th-that can't be right!

Haruhiko: Dylan killed Teruya? How is that even possible?

Kiyoka: No, you're wrong! Dylan would never kill anyone!

Tsurugi: Dylan, I'm sorry it's come to this. But remember what you told me? I know that there's only one way out for you on this one.

_'He's right...I'm so frightened now, I can feel the fear of death stalking around me! I gotta get out of this, if I fail...we'll all die...'_

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Rei: Well, I suppose that settles it.

Satsuki: What do ya mean it's settled?

Rei: We have our culprit, Dylan is the killer we were looking for.

Kiyoka: Now hold on a second! Dylan would never hurt anyone!

Yuki: Yeah, why would he go to the restroom?

Rei: You morons covering for him isn't going to help. Not when **there is no other evidence** to speak of.

NO, THAT'S WRONG!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Just a second, Rei. There is one other evidence from inside the restroom!

Rei: Are you trying to stall us? I thought you were smarter than that.

Dylan: Then how would you explain the yellow rubber ball that was inside one of the cubicles?

Rei: A rubber ball? Are you serious?

Yuki: No, he's telling the truth. I was the one who found it. There was a trail of it around the inner seat and it gave off a really fowl stench.

Akane: But where did that rubber ball come from?

Kanata: Maybe from the antique store, there are a lot of things in there after all.

Rei: Hmph! That's the best you can come up with?

Ayame: Seriously? What is your problem?

Rei: If you want to prove his innocence, you're gonna have to provide more effective evidence than that.

Dylan: Fine! Then I suppose I'll come clean about why there was a rubber ball there.

Rei: So you're going to confess?

Dylan: No, I'm going to bring out something else that will count as an alibi.

_'And I know what that is...because there's only one person who would use a rubber ball.'_

***SELECT SOMEONE***

Dylan: Mitch, does that rubber ball belong to you?

Mitch: Ah!

Dylan: I know this seems sudden, but I need your help. Please tell me, is that rubber ball yours?

Mitch: Hah...alright, man. Yeah, that rubber ball is mine.

Kinji: And why was it in the men's restroom?

Mitch: I guess I should come clean on this one, huh. Last night, at around 10:30pm, I was in the middle of preparing...to kill someone...

Akane: What?!

Mitch: Yeah, I was thinking about who to kill, so I wrote a note and sent it to one of you guys at random. It didn't matter who it was, I wanted to kill so I could get the hell out of here. I had the rubber ball in my hand and I was inside the restroom when someone looked in and saw me in the dark. They then screamed and ran away, I was in shock and I ended up throwing the rubber ball somewhere before I rushed out of there too.

Tsurugi: So you were planning to murder someone. But from what you're telling us, you couldn't prepare it.

Mitch: Well duh, obviously! After being found out, I had to forget all about it. Especially when I got an earful from Dylan.

Kizuna: Wait a minute, who saw you?

Kiyoka: It was me. I saw what he was doing and I panicked, I then ran away and bumped into Dylan.

Dylan: Which means that I couldn't have done it, because I was trying to protect her from whoever was trying to kill her.

Yuki: And that was Mitch, right?

Kanata: But where did you go after that, Ms. Maki?

Kiyoka: Well...umm...

Dylan: She stayed in my room last night.

Mitch: Wait, what? You and Kiyoka stayed in the same room together?

Kizuna: Oh ho! You're trying to get some action with the hot sniper, Dilly?

Dylan: Th-that's not it at all! She stayed in my room cause she was worried that someone would try to kill her again.

Tsurugi: And I can attest to that, cause I was also out during that time. Dylan explained to me what had happened and Mitch got an earful.

Mitch: Yeah, yeah. You don't need to rub it in.

Satsuki: But does that mean Mitch is the killer?

Dylan: Not possible. Because that murder attempt happened around 10:30pm. Teruya's time of death was around 1:00am.

Rei: So it seems that even the most genius of professors have thier flaws. Very well, I'll accept that statement as fact for the time being.

Kakeru: SO THEREFORE DYLAN IS INNOCENT AND MITCH'S MURDER ATTEMPT FAILED! BUT WE'RE NOT DONE WITH THE TRIAL YET!

Kinji: I must agree, there are other signs of evidence yet to be discussed.

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Kizuna: So what else is there to talk about?

Tsurugi: We should go over what was found on the body again.

Kanata: But we already know about the wound and the bruises.

Akane: There has to be something else, did he have anything on him?

Kinji: I believe that he had something in his hand...**possibly a letter** of some kind.

I AGREE WITH THAT!

***BREAK***

Dylan: That's right, it's like Kinji just said. There was a crumbled note near Teruya's body.

Kinji: Well to be more precise, it was found in his jean pocket. It heightened my curiosity and felt it was right to raise it with him.

Dylan: But that's not all. When I was investigating, I met up with Kiyoka and she gave me this note that she got from Mitch.

Tsurugi: Hold on, let me see those up close.

Yuki: What is it?

Tsurugi: Hmm, it would seem that the handwriting on these notes are not the same.

Satsuki: Woah! So they were written by two different people?

Ayame: And the one that was given to Teruya has to be the culprit.

_'I glanced at Kakeru...is he okay? He seems to have gotten quiet for some reason...'_

Tsurugi: That's not all, the note for Teruya said that they wanted to meet up at 12:30am, and we already know that the murder occurred at 1:00am.

Rei: And since it happened in the men's restroom, that leaves us with a few possible suspects.

Haruhiko: Wait, are you saying one of us guys did it, because it happened in the men's restroom?

Rei: Exactly. I may have been proven wrong, but that doesn't mean you men are innocent.

_'Ugh, she has a point, the murder did happen there. But it can't be me or Mitch because of Mitch's murder attempt that failed.'_

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Kanata: Because it happened in the men's restroom, one of them is the culprit?

Mitch: But it can't be me, there's no way I'd make the same mistake twice!

Kiyoka: As hard as it is, you'll have to accept that it is true.

Yuki: But it wasn't me either, I wouldn't go in the restroom at that time of night.

Ayame: Now that I think about it, if they killed someone, wouldn't there be **blood on thier clothes**?

NO, THAT'S WRONG!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Actually, the killer did use something to cover themselves.

Ayame: Really, but what was it?

Dylan: There was a bloodstained towel that was found in the laundry room. Isn't that right, Mikako?

Mikako: ...He's right.

Mitch: Woah! Miss black circles finally said something.

Satsuki: Awww, she ended her record for longest silence in a trial.

Rei: Stop getting distracted morons!

Monokuma: If I may interject, I think the point of being a moron is already here.

Yuki: What do you mean?

Monokuma: In other words, can you hurry up and decide the culprit? Time runs out when I get bored!

Haruhiko: But we still have no idea who did it.

Monokuma: Oh please! If you reeeeeeeeally think about it, you should work out who the killer is by now!

_'Hmm, someone wrote a note, long after Mitch's murder attempt...Teruya came to meet with the culprit, they fought which involved breaking the mirror and then Teruya was knocked down the sledgehammer before drowning in the sink...oh my god...he's right! When I put it all together, I finally figured out who did it!'_

Dylan: Guys...I think I've got it. I've worked out who did it.

Kanata: Really? You know who the killer is?

_'Yeah, putting it all together, there's only one suspect left. They were the ones who did it...especially when...they've been quiet for this long.'_

***SELECT A SUSPECT***

Dylan: No way...Kakeru, was it you?

Kakeru: WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU SUSPECT ME?!

Kiyoka: Kakeru is the killer? Is that right?

Kakeru: ABSOLUTELY NOT! HOW DID YOU REACH TO THAT CONCLUSION?!

Dylan: Because of the bloodstained towel. I believe that you struck Teruya with the sledgehammer before drowning him and when you realized you had some blood on your clothes, you tried to wash it off with the towel that you left in the laundry room.

Kakeru: THAT'S YOUR REASON?! I'M A LAWYER, MURDERING SOMEONE GOES AGAINST WHAT I STAND FOR!

Mikako: ...the towel...smelled too.

Kizuna: It...smelled?

Ayame: She must mean the rubber ball that Mitch left behind.

Kakeru: HAHAHA! YOU MUST DO BETTER THAN THAT, DYLAN! UNTIL YOU DECLARE EVIDENCE I DEEM GENUINE, I WILL REFUSE YOUR CLAIM!

Tsurugi: Dylan, there's one final piece of the puzzle. It's something that many of us may have forgotten about, use that to your advantage.

_'One final piece...oh goodness, yeah, I nearly forgot all about that detail. Alright, I gotta present this, this will prove Kakeru guilty!'_

***PANIC TALK ACTION***

SILENCE IN THE COURT!

I OBJECT! I OBJECT!

I AM THE LAWYER HERE!

YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS IN THE WRONG!

ORDER! ORDER!

I REFUTE YOUR FACT!

WHAT COMPLETE NONSENSE!

THAT'S NOTHING BUT INJUSTICE!

**YOU HAVE NO PROOF THAT I WASHED MYSELF!**

**NIGHT-TIME-REGU-LALTIONS**

THIS IS THE END!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Of course! The regulations for nighttime! I almost forgot about it.

Kinji: The night time regulations?

Dylan: The regulations state that the water supply is turned off after 10:00pm. So the culprit used the water from the cubicle to wash the blood off them.

Kakeru: AH! WHA?!

Kizuna: Are you saying that he used the restroom water to wash the blood? Ewwww! That's so totally gross!

Rei: I thought I smelt a stench in this room. I never expected it would come from him.

Tsurugi: Looks like Dylan's got it.

Kakeru: NO! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

Dylan: You're wrong, Kakeru. Without a doubt, you are the culprit!

Kakeru: NOOOOOO!

Yuki: I guess, we're almost at the end.

Tsurugi: Yes. We need to settle this for good, and to do that, we need to go over the entire incident from start to finish.

_'From beginning to end, yeah...and then, we can finish this trial...otherwise, this will never end.'_

Tsurugi: Dylan, you've got this one, bring the culprit to justice!

Dylan: Alright, I've gotta do this, so I will!

***CLOSING ARGUMENT***

HERE'S EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THIS CASE!

It all began yesterday morning, when Monokuma gave us the motive. They were DVDs and each of us were given one, they showed footages of something or someone that was close to them and this was what triggered the early signs of committing a murder, even though mine was...odd. Then later last night, Kiyoka received a note and it turns out that it was Mitch who wrote it. It said to meet him near the restroom, but when she got there, it was then confirmed that Mitch was planning to murder. However, he was caught when the plan hadn't even begun yet. She ran away and bumped into me, since she was scared, I let her stay in my room for the rest of the night. Mitch then turned up and I was able to get him to explain his actions. And just like that, his plan was immediately canned.

A few hours later however, the real culprit began to make thier move. Teruya received a note from the culprit to meet them in the men's restroom at 12:30am. When he got there, the culprit's murder plan was already in place. For reasons we still don't know, Teruya and the culprit got into a fight, but the culprit was too strong and Teruya received two bruises from the struggle. Then, in order to keep him down, the culprit used a sledgehammer, most likely from the antique store and struck a severe blow to the back of Teruya's head. However, Teruya miraculously survived that attack, but it seems the culprit knew that as well. They tried to use the sink, only to remember that the water is turned off after 10:00pm. So instead, they dragged Teruya to one of the cubicles, they used the one where Mitch's rubber ball was left behind...and drowned Teruya by dunking his head into the water, finishing him off completely.

After the murder was committed, the culprit dragged his body back to the sink and had him laying on top of that sink, near the mirror that was broken during the fight. They rushed out of the restroom to grab a towel from the laundry room before coming back to the restroom. Since the water was turned off, they had to make do with the water from the cubicle, and because it was slightly dark, they probably didn't notice the stain from the rubber ball that gave off a fowl stench. They must've also been in a hurry, because the rubber ball and the note that was in Teruya's pocket were left behind. Because of these two pieces of evidence, it made the one responsible more suspicious than they thought. There was only one person who could've done this, especially when they used thier impressive strength in the fight.

**Kakeru Yamaguchi**, the Ultimate Lawyer! You are the culprit behind this murder!

***COMPLETE***

Dylan: And that everyone is where the end of the incident lies. Any last objections?

Kakeru: NO! THIS HAS TO BE...has to be...a mistake...I would...I would never...WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Kinji: It would seem...that we have reached the end.

Kanata: Mr. Yamaguchi...why?

Monokuma: Phuhuhuhu! It seems your argument has come to a close!

Tsurugi: Yes, we have reached our verdict.

Monokuma: Very well then. Let's move on to the nerve-wracking voting time! Everyone, pull the levers in front of you to cast your vote and remember to vote carefully! Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? Now then, let's reveal the result!

A slot machine appeared and after the three lines spun, they stopped to show a row of Kakeru's face, confetti and a pile of monocoins flew out of the machine.

***CLASS TRIAL END: ALL RISE!***

* * *

**So folks, are you surprised with the culprit reveal? ;)**

**Next time! The culprit faces his punishment and Kiyoka confesses to Dylan...**


	7. A Surprising Confession

**Alright folks, as you can see here, the writing has gone back to normal and our MC Dylan is about to acquire his first love.**

* * *

A Surprising Confession

"Well done, spotless, you've answered correctly!" Monokuma declared. "The one who killed **Teruya Otori**, was indeed **Kakeru Yamaguchi**!"

"Hmph! Well, that was obvious." Rei remarked.

"Wait, you already knew?" Haru asked.

"Of course I did." She groaned. "Think about it! When we got onto our podiums, did it not occur to you about the stench that was flying around?"

"Oh yeah...I thought something was up." Yuki answered. "But I thought it was because Kakeru didn't get to shower this morning."

"I didn't once think that was a clue until Dylan reminded us of the nighttime regulations." Kiyoka said.

"But why...why, Kakeru?" Akane asked. "Why would you kill Teruya?!"

"Hic...if you saw what I saw in my DVD, you would've learnt what I was feeling!" He replied. "There are innocent people out there that are targeted by criminals, almost every day! I go out there and I save those who have been found accused by those who reveal to be guilty! What good is a lawyer if they're stuck in an academy like this?!"

"Kakeru..." Tsurugi sighed.

"I wanted to kill...but I swore that I wouldn't do it. So I then thought of another way out...I wanted to kill myself!"

"Kill yourself?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"But I didn't want to do that either. So I sent a note out that I chose at random, because I wanted someone to reach out to me, so I would feel like I'm still being relied on and that people still need me. I then learnt that it was Teruya who got my note, he came up to me in the restroom and said this, when he saw me."

_*Flashback*_

_"Huh? What are ya doin' here, Kakeru?"_

_"I want you to help me...help me end this..."_

_'What's wrong, man?"_

_"Please...end my life for me!"_

_"WAIT! WHAT?!"_

_"Please...I can't go on living in here. I want out!"_

_"Nu uh! No way, I ain't gonna do that! You have too much to live for, ya know?"_

_"What?! Why won't you help me?!"_

_"Well I...wait...stop!"_

_"YOU'RE USELESS! IF YOU WON'T KILL ME, I'LL KILL YOU INSTEAD!"_

_*End Of Flashback*_

"So in other words, you snapped and killed him." Ayame said. "Why didn't you think to stop?"

"I guess by the time he did stop, it was already too late." Tsurugi added, sighing. "Kakeru...what have you done?"

Kakeru sniffed. "By the time I knew what I did, I tried to think like a criminal, but I just made things worse for myself!"

"Kakeru, there's no denying that no matter what you were going through, you killed Teruya." I said. "But I think we can all agree that this wouldn't have happened in the first place, if it wasn't for those DVDs."

"Yeah, you're right. That freaking bear is the one who started it!" Mitch exclaimed.

"Oh boo hoo, like I care what you think about me!" Monokuma remarked. "Anyways, now that the trial is over, it's time for the execution!"

Kakeru's face changed colour. "Ah?! E-e-exceution?!"

"Did you forget already, if you're correctly identified as the blackened, you will be punished. Speaking of which, I have prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Lawyer!"

"No! Please...I want to live! I need to deliver justice for the people!"

"Let's give it everything we've got...IT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIME!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**GAME OVER!**

**KAKERU YAMAGUCHI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

The trial room was in silent and we watched Kakeru stand in the middle of the room, he was in complete shock and horror. Then a chain came from behind and it locked around Kakeru's neck before it zoomed away, dragging Kakeru with it all the way out of the trial room. He was then strapped onto a wooden floor with his wrists and ankles tightened and then Monokuma showed up in a judge's attire and stood in the judge's seat.

**REVERSE JUSTICE**

Another Monokuma appears on the defendant's seat, then another two as lawyers on both sides and they debate over the case. The sentence was then carried out and judge Monokuma hit the hammer. A giant golden hammer then appeared and swung at Kakeru who took a blow to the stomach three times. The hammer then went extremely fast and it hit just about everywhere on Kakeru's body. Most of us had to look away due to how much blood was flying from all of the blows. Then after a final blow, the court room exploded and out came judge Monokuma from the rubble who had grabbed a trainer that belonged to Kakeru which was covered in blood.

"Woohoo! Now that's what I call delivering justice!" Monokuma said as he laughed loudly.

"Are you...freaking...kidding me?!" Mitch gritted his teeth.

"EEEEEK!" Kizuna screamed.

"Well, I can't deny that what I saw was quite disturbing." Rei folded her arms. "So this is what you meant by punishment?"

"Absolutely. So if you wanna live, you might as well give up escaping and enjoy your school life here." Monokuma replied. "Unless of course you decide to kill someone and...well, you lot should know the drill, now that you've seen what's waiting for the culprit."

I was in shock, I couldn't believe what I saw. Kakeru was right with us...and then, he was punished and executed.

"Anyways, that concludes the trial. I'll make sure everything gets cleared up." He hopped off the throne chair. "I'll see you guys again soon for when I have a little reward for you as well as the next motive. Kyahahahaha!"

He vanished instantly.

"Come on, everyone. It's no good if we stand here." Tsurugi said. "We should head back to the dorms and rest. It's been a long day for us."

I nodded in silence, I was so glad that we had someone like Tsurugi who could help calm us down. We left the trial room and got back in the elevator, it took us back to the end of the school hallway and we walked away in absolute silence. They all went into their rooms...except for one which kinda surprised me.

"Umm, Dylan? Can you come with me?" Kiyoka asked.

"Sure, it might clear my head a little." I replied.

She unlocked the door to her room and we went inside. Her room was slightly similar to mine, except for the target stands that were placed up on one side of the wall. There were also a few magazines on the table that had articles on rifles of many types, one of them was open and it featured a small article on sniper rifles.

"I guess it's what you expected, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, more or less." I shrugged. "So what do you want to see me for?"

We sat on her bed and she sighed.

"Well, I just can't believe it happened. Yesterday, Teruya and Kakeru were with the rest of us, and now they're both gone."

"Yeah, it's going to be hard trying to live here without them, but I think we'll be able to pull through."

She nodded. "By the way, I know I said it before. But I really want to thank you for saving me. If it hadn't been for you, I could've ended up like Teruya and..."

"...Mitch would've been executed." I finished. "And after seeing that punishment, I don't think he'll try anything like that now."

"Yeah, because he knows that we would be on to him like a shot."

"Anyways, is there anything else?"

She blushed. "Yeah...I was so impressed at how amazing you were in carrying the trial throughout. Tsurugi might be our ring leader, but you were very good at keeping all of us informed of every detail. But I was so worried for you at one point when you got accused, I was so scared cause I knew that you would never kill someone."

"Yep...that part was exhausting for me. I pray that I never get accused like that again." I then looked at her. "Cause if that happened, I would never get to see you again."

She gasped. "Dylan, are you...falling for me?"

I blushed a little at her question. "Yeah...I am. I don't know why, but when I think back to how we've gotten to know each other, I just couldn't figure out why that was and then before I knew it, I was falling for you. So here I am, I'm going to confess that I have feelings for you that I've never had before."

"Dylan..." She then cried. "...I'm...so glad."

"You are?" I held her hand. "Then does that mean..."

She wiped her eyes. "Yes...the night when you saved me and protected me, I was also having those feelings. Now that I know how you feel about me...I'm just so happy!"

"So you really like me too...then I guess we can be happy together."

She nodded and held my hand tight. "Yeah, so...umm...can we...share our first kiss?"

_'Our first kiss? Woah! Well, this is escalating quickly!'_

"Woah, Kiyoka." I blinked. "Isn't that way too soon?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds strange. But since we're in a life or death situation where any one of us can get killed or executed at anytime, I think we have as much right to speed things up. As long as we remain stuck in here, you never know when it might be your last day."

Kiyoka had a point, we're stuck in this killing game and anyone of us may end up dead at anytime. What's more, Usami did say that I needed to acquire up to five girls so that they would help me in case I need them during this killing game. This would make Kiyoka the first girl to join my harem...I gulped and sighed, I had my final answer.

"So Dylan, is it okay?"

I smiled and turned to face her. As my way of answering, I moved forward and pressed my lips onto hers.

"Mmph!" I heard her gasp at my sudden move.

Once the shock passed, Kiyoka hummed and closing our eyes, we settled into the kiss and put our arms around each other. I was in heaven, this was my very first kiss and it was with a beautiful girl whose the ultimate sniper. I had fallen for her like a shot through the heart, but she isn't to blame, because I don't regret this at all. After a full minute, we pulled away from the kiss and our faces were in bright red.

"That was...my first kiss." I said, sighing happily.

"Really? Mine too!" She replied. "Can we...kiss again?"

"Anytime..."

We shared our second kiss together and it was even better than before, we laid down on her bed and she got on top of me before we made out again. Our full on kiss then reduced to small kisses until we pulled away due to the need for air. I don't think our faces could be more red if we tried.

"Wow...that was...incredible." Kiyoka said as we held each other close.

"Dang...I never thought that was a way to feel good." I replied. "I guess this means that we're together now..."

"Yeah...and speaking of being together...I love you, Dylan."

"I...I love you too, Kiyoka." I then yawned. "Oh dear, I think I overdid it today."

She giggled. "I don't blame you. Goodnight, Dylan."

"Yep...goodnight, Kiyoka."

Sharing one last kiss, we placed the duvet over our bodies and waited until we could fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on the first floor...

"I can't believe that shit went down. I'm never gonna do that again." Mitch said. "Huh? Wasn't that locker room locked before?"

Suddenly, there was a rattling noise coming from one of the lockers.

"What the heck, is there something inside one of them?"

He rushed over to the one making the noise and turned the handle, he then stood back and gasped in horror when he saw...someone fall out.

"Huh?!"

"Food...need...food...send...help..."

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?!"

**END OF FIRST ARC**

**Students remaining: 14(?)**

**Item obtained: Sleeve Jacket**

* * *

**Dylan has acquired one girl into the harem, four more to go. ;)**

**Next time! The second floor is opened and thanks to Mitch, the students get a big surprise.**


	8. The 17th Student

**So yeah, I decided to have the new student twist take place much earlier just to keep the AU more interesting.**

* * *

The 17th Student

_"I see...so one was killed and the other was punished."_

_"Yes...but I do have some good news. He was able to find someone."_

_"So he has managed to charm one girl. I suppose the recent event was not a total failure."_

_"That's not all, looks like someone has found the mole we sent in."_

_"Ahhh, then in that case, we may still have a chance to turn it around. Find them when you can and bring them up to speed on his situation."_

_"Will do, leader!"_

* * *

***DAILY LIFE***

The mood was quiet and the morning breakfast was not the same as before.

"I still can't get over what happened yesterday." Yuki said.

"Heeeeey! Turn those frowns around!" Satsuki waved her arms. "There ain't no point in moping around."

"Well, that may be true." Haru pondered. "But I just can't help but worry that anyone of us could be next."

As for me and Kiyoka, we were secretly holding hands under the table and there was a faint blush on her face.

"Oho, looks like someone's a little flustered." Kizuna smirked. "Come on girl, tell me. What happened last night?"

Kiyoka's face went red. "Well umm..."

"Wait a second...no way, dude!" Mitch exclaimed. "Did you and Kiyoka sleep together?"

"A gentleman never tells." I replied. "Let's leave it at that."

"Come on, man. I don't wanna ask that freaky bear what happened, since he sees everything after all."

That was when it hit me. Kiyoka and I were so loved up, we forgot about the cameras in our dorms.

"Well, I don't think we should judge on what they did." Akane said. "Whatever they did in private is no one's else business."

"For once, I agree with our maid." Rei sighed. "Typical example of perverts who can't keep thier libido under control."

"Hmmm, I wonder if he's a good kisser." Kizuna muttered.

"Huh, what was that?" I responded.

"Nothing, Dilly. Hehe..."

I felt a slight concern from Kizuna, I hope it doesn't get worse.

"Anyways, now that we're all here. Let's get to what's happened." Tsurugi said. "Mitch, now that you've calmed down, could you explain what happened?"

"Oh yeah!" Mitch replied. "Last night, I was walking by the hallway, when I noticed the locker room was open. I went in there and I heard something knock from one of the lockers. So I opened it...and there was someone inside! Like they were trapped and thrown in there!"

"Really? Could it be another student?" Kanata asked.

*DING DONG, DING DONG!*

But before Mitch could answer, an announcement went off.

_'Ahem! This is a school announcement! After everyone has eaten breakfast, please make your way to the gym! I have two surprises for you, see you in a bit!'_

"He wants us in the gym, but what for?" Yuki asked.

"Must be to do with what we were talking about." Tsurugi answered. "Let's eat up and then we'll go."

After our breakfast, we left the diner and made our way to the gym. On stage was Monokuma and an unfamiliar person, dressed like up like a military captain.

"Thank you all for coming!" Monokuma said. "First off, I have a surprise for you all."

"Huh? So Mitch was right." Ayame replied. "A new student?"

"Why of course and he's one of you. This is Yamato Kisaragi, the Ultimate Inventor!"

"Uhhh, hello there, everyone." Yamato said. "It's nice to meet you."

"This student was found, thanks to Mitch who was sniffing around last night."

"I was starving for quite a while since I got trapped in there. But Mitch found me and he had a spare supply of food in his room, I was really glad that he saved me."

"Oh, but why did you do that, Mitch?" Haru asked.

"Well, I wanted to make up for how stupid I was for trying to kill someone." Mitch answered. "I gave him somewhere to rest in my room and that was it."

"You think that will earn you forgiveness?" Rei remarked.

"Don't be too harsh, Rei." Tsurugi spoke. "I somehow doubt that Mitch will try to murder now. Not after what we saw yesterday."

He was right, cause the one that killed someone was punished. Every one of us would be on to him if he did try to kill again.

"Anyways, make sure you all get along with Yamato." Monokuma continued. "Now for the second surprise! The second floor of this academy is now open! The locker room and the sauna room on the first floor will also be available from now on! Enjoy touring to your heart's content...I'll have the next motive ready for you soon, phuhuhuhu!"

He vanished away.

"Did he say the second floor is open?" Yuki asked.

"That means we can go up those stairs now." Kiyoka answered. "We haven't forgotten our original goal, after all."

"A sauna room? Now that sounds awesome!" Kizuna said happily. "We totally need to have a girls sauna session!"

"Let's take a look on the second floor." Tsurugi said. "We'll need to know what's in store up there."

We all agreed and left the gym whilst making sure Yamato would fit right in as some of us talked to him. We made our way to the stairway and sure enough, the doorway was now open. We walked up the stairs and the colour of the hallway was different. The first stop was a door that led into a big library and a closet door used for storage.

"Hmph, at least the decor in this room is up to a reasonable standard." Rei commented. "I'm certain to be here for most of the time."

"Only someone like you would think about reading all the time." Mitch remarked.

There were more classrooms along the way, but there was something different at the end. We opened the doors to see some kind of entrance to changing rooms. One for the boys and one for the girls. There was also a screen on each side of the doors and a large gun on the ceiling...huh?

"Is that a gun hanging from the top?!" Haru asked.

"Looks like some kind of gatling gun." Yamato answered.

Monokuma appeared. "Correct! This gatling gun is here to ensure that you folks don't enter the wrong changing room. Also, if you want to enter, you will need your e-Handbook and place it on the scanner which will gain you access. However! If you try to break down the door for any reason, the gatling gun WILL fire at you as punishment! That reminds me, I'm adding a new rule to the regulations. Students who swap with each other's e-Handbooks is not allowed. Anyways, continue exploring."

He left again.

"Oh, he said we needed our e-Handbooks." Yuki said. "But..."

"It's okay, I've got mine with me." Yamato held his out. "I'll open the boys changing room and us guys will go in there."

"So I wasn't the only one who had mine." Rei sighed. "You lot need to prepare for anything, more often."

The rest of us were going to ignore that comment. Yamato used his e-Handbook and us men entered inside the changing room. It was more than that though as there were a few types of gym equipment. Which for me was kinda ideal since I like to stay fit and well toned as a peacekeeper. There was another door on the other side, we opened it and we walked into a huge area...it was a large swimming pool. The girls were there too since they entered through the girls changing room.

"A swimming pool, so I will be able to exercise here." Ayame said. "I can't be the only one, right?"

"Yeah, the training equipment in the changing room will do just fine with me." Mitch agreed.

"Right, it would be best if we took the time to do regular exercises so we can stay in good health." Tsurugi added. "Anyways, it doesn't seem like there are any new clues around here."

"Dangit, we just have no luck around here." Satsuki said. "Well, what are ya waiting for, let's check out the sauna!"

"Count me out, I gotta keep up with training." Mitch replied.

Rei folded her arms. "I'm not going to waste time looking at a sauna until you can prove to be as competent as I am."

"You always have to say something stupid." Kizuna muttered.

Leaving Mitch and Rei out, the rest of us went back to the first floor and the door leading to the sauna was open. It was a little crowded when we got to the sauna locker area, beyond that was a door that lead to the sauna itself, with it's own bathtub and a few railings for towels.

"Nope, no clues here either." Haru sighed. "Are we getting too hopeful for our own good?"

"Wait a second, there's something not right about this room." Tsurugi said. "Anyone know why that is?"

"...no cameras..." Mikako pointed out.

"Oh wait, you're right." Yuki agreed. "There aren't any cameras in here."

"So this could be a blind spot." I hummed. "I wonder why Monokuma didn't put one here, when they're pretty much present everywhere else."

"Whether it was on purpose or coincidence, I think we should use this new fact in our favor." Tsurugi said. "Anything we find and want to discuss, we can share it here, so that way, Monokuma will not find out."

_'Unless...there's a spy.'_ I thought.

"Then it's settled, we shall discuss anything important in this room only." Kinji said. "Now if I may, I'd like to explore the library myself."

"Yeah, let's call it here for now." Tsurugi replied. "Remember, we can do this as long as don't fall for any of Monokuma's mind games."

We all agreed on that one, everyone left and went their ways.

"So uhh, Dylan, was it?" Yamato asked. "Mind if I talk to you here in private?"

I looked at Kiyoka. "I'll find you later if you need me."

"Alright..." She replied, lightly squeezing my hand before leaving.

"So what is it?" I asked him.

In an instant, his smile faded and he grew a serious expression at me. "I've been informed of your situation, and the goal you've been given."

"My goal?"

"Dylan, have you been in contact with Usami?"

_'What?! Yamato knows about that?!'_ I gasped. "Ah! How do you know-"

"Because Usami explained the situation to me, when I got the chance to sleep well in Mitch's room." He explained. "I also know, because I'm the mole that was sent here from a secret society. I can't tell you every detail yet, but they specialize in not only future tech, but to locate and find survivors who have 'that' potential."

"Huh? A secret society, future tech? And what do you mean by 'that' potential?"

"I'm talking about the way you're using hope. The hope you have seems to be strong enough to not only form a bond of trust with others, but it's also encouraged them to confide in you. Which is probably why Usami told me about how you 'got lucky' last night."

My face went red. "You know about that too?! Doesn't Usami understand about invading someone's privacy?!"

"Woah! Take it easy, I'm sure Usami didn't mean anything bad by it. She just told me what's been happening since I got here." He cleared his throat. "Anyways, now that you know that I'm a mole for a society that's pulling for you to win against Monokuma in the end, I hope that you can keep this a secret between us?"

"Yeah, it'll be some time before I can take it all in. But you have my word, I won't mention about all this stuff to anyone."

His smile came back. "Thanks, good to know. Now where is that laptop?"

"Huh? A laptop?"

"I can sense it! With the mind of an inventor, I can tell there's one around here."

I blinked and walked away slowly. "Ooooh kaaay. Nice to meet you anyways, I'm sure we'll do what we can to survive."

"Of course, of course. Be sure that you survive, otherwise this whole mission will end in failure."

I nodded and left the sauna whilst went around the lockers, looking for a laptop.

_'That Yamato guy, he may be a bit random, but I'm certain he will be a great ally for me.' _I thought,

* * *

A few days had passed and Yamato had settled with us really well, as if we had known him since the first day at the academy. I had also spent time with a few others and not just Kiyoka or Tsurugi. I got to know a little about Kanata who asked me about my thigh which had fully healed by then, Haru who got me talking about knowing the difference of what's a good plane to fly on and what isn't. And Ayame who roped me in for some physical training, along with Mitch who ended up like he just went through running round a block multiple times.

All the while though, I couldn't help but notice a certain cheerleader watching over me...what does she want with me?

But that thought flew from my head when I heard an announcement go off.

_"Ahem! This is a school announcement! All students are to gather in the gym! Be there and don't keep me waiting!"_

We all made our way to the gym and when we got there, Monokuma was standing on the podium and holding something in his right paw.

"Thank you for coming, students!" He said. "It's been a few days since the last murder, so today, I bring to you the next motive!"

"Another motive?" Yuki asked.

"Oh no! What's he gonna make us do noooooow?!" Satsuki added.

"Well I'm glad you asked." Monokuma replied as he raised his right paw that was holding something. "I bring to you these!"

"Are those envelopes, what's inside them?" Ayame asked.

"Puhuhuhu! These envelopes contain an embarrassing memory or secret about each and every one of you!" He hopped off the podium. "I'm going to hand them out now, so make sure you get the envelope with your name on it and take a peek."

He handed them to each of us, I looked at mine with my name and I opened it up slowly. Maybe this will help give me a clue about my own past, when I opened it, it only contained a short sentence on a small piece of paper. When I read what was on it, my eyes opened wide and the colour from my face changed.

_'Dylan used to be bullied at school every day until he reached puberty!'_

"What?!" I exclaimed.

Everyone else had varied reactions to what they saw in thier envelopes.

"How does Monokuma know?" Kinji asked in shock.

"...not possible..." Even Mikako was surprised.

"By the way, that's the first part of the motive." Monokuma said. "The second part of this motive is that there will now be a time limit!"

"A time limit?" Rei asked.

"You guys have 24 hours! If a killing does not take place by then, I will reveal each and everyone of your secrets to everyone else! Doesn't that sound fun?!"

Mitch glared at him. "You call sharing our secrets fun?!"

"So this is the motive?" I asked as I looked at him. "That's it?"

"Of course it is! What more could I ask for? Maybe I'll broadcast all of your secrets to the outside world as well!"

Well, that would be extremely embarrassing. But now that I know why I had grown used to experiencing pain, it doesn't change the fact that I will not kill anyone. Besides, I now have a mole with me as well as the potential that Usami wants me to believe in. Perhaps I can turn this in my favor and use it against him.

"Well, you have a point." I replied before smirking. "It would be embarrassing if everyone knew, but there's no way we'd kill over something stupid like this."

Monokuma did not take that well. "Wh-what'd you say?!"

"He's right, you obviously didn't think this one through." Tsurugi said. "There's no way we would kill because of secrets we don't want to share."

"Oh really? Oh well, what can you do?" He turned away. "At least I can reveal your secrets to everyone else in 24 hours time, just to cheer myself up. Fare not well..."

He then left, leaving us pondering over the motive.

"Well, I think we've dodged a bullet somehow." Kiyoka said.

"Oho! Nice punchline, sniper girl." Satsuki praised.

"But...I don't want my secret to be revealed!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Well, it may be about to become embarrassing and awkward from tomorrow onwards." Tsurugi said. "But if that's what it'll take to prevent another murder from happening, then so be it."

"Then, should we talk about our secrets to everyone right now?" Haru suggested.

"No way! I won't gossip about my private life!" Kizuna exclaimed.

"I agree, I don't want to talk about it." Kanata said. "Maybe I will, if I'm okay with it later..."

"Same here, I'm not ready to spill mine out." Ayame said. "Although, we won't have much of a choice, since Monokuma's going to reveal them anyway."

"Then I guess we should mentally prepare ourselves before the time limit expires." Tsurugi advised. "It's not as if we have a secret so horrible, someone would kill to keep it, right?"

_'I don't know about that...'_ I thought.

Kiyoka held my hand and whispered into my ear. "Dylan...we'll talk later."

I nodded, I guess she was willing to share hers with me as long as I share mine with hers.

"Then shall we go?" Akane asked. "I'll try to prepare a good lunch to keep our minds away from it for a while."

We left the gym and made our way to the diner. I wasn't sure, but no one would kill someone because of a secret...right?

* * *

**So there you have it. In this AU, Yamato is sent to the academy as a mole to keep an eye on Dylan.**

**Next time! Disaster strikes for someone...and then another murder goes down.**


	9. Backfiring Disaster

**Time for another murder attempt to take place...and have it backfired...badly.**

* * *

Backfiring Disaster

After we had dinner and when the coast was clear, Kiyoka and I went into my room and we sat on the bed together.

"Dylan? If it's okay with you, shall we discuss our secrets with each other?" She asked.

I nodded, we had already become a couple, so I guess we had as much right to know a lot about each other. "Yeah, I'll reveal mine first if you want."

"Okay, thanks..."

"Well..I wondered why I was okay when I got stabbed my Monokuma and the envelope revealed the reason to me." I gulped. "My embarrassing secret is that I used to get bullied at school every day...until I reached puberty."

Kiyoka felt sad when she heard that. "Oh...that's terrible. So that's why you became a peacekeeper. You wanted to protect those who were bullied, like you were."

"Yeah, I guess that's where my main drive to get by each day came from. Is your secret worse than mine?"

"Umm..." Kiyoka had a flustered look. "...I was shocked when I saw mine, I had forgotten about it too since it was so long ago."

"What was it?"

She looked at me and her face went red. "I once flashed a soldier at a firing range."

"Oh my...I see." I immediately blushed...nope, don't think of going up, little man! "Well, I think mine was much worse than yours."

"It does sound worse. Honestly, I thought it would be really bad, but I guess Tsurugi was right in some way."

"Well, at least we're more comfortable about our secrets for now, right?"

She nodded. "I'm not sure how everyone else will take it, but I know that I have you by my side."

"And it's the same for me..." I pulled her close to me and hugged her. "...especially when we can be close like this."

Suddenly, there was a frantic knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" I asked as I went over to the door.

I opened it and there was Yamato and he looked like he'd seen something.

"Dylan! There's a problem and..." He paused when he noticed Kiyoka behind me. "Oh...uhh, am I interrupting something?"

"Oh no! It's not like that." Kiyoka replied.

"Put that aside right now." I added. "What's the problem?"

"It's Ayame and Kizuna, they're fighting!"

I gasped. "What? They're having a fight?! Where?!"

"It's in the classroom, on the second floor!"

_'Shit...don't tell me another murder's gonna happen.' _I thought. "Get Tsurugi, he has to be the first to know, he'll get everyone else!"

"R-right, I'll be as fast as I can...and please, be careful!" Yamato rushed off to get Tsurugi.

I rushed onwards, almost forgetting that Kiyoka was calling for me. I ran up to the second floor and to the classroom where a classroom door was wide open.

"Get that knife away from me you psycho!" Kizuna yelled.

"If anyone's a psycho, it's you!" Ayame yelled back. "What were you thinking in trying to kill Akane?!"

"Don't you get it?! I will NOT tell my secret to anyone! If I have to kill someone to do it, then that's what I'll do!"

_'Crap! This is getting ugly real fast! I need to stop this before someone gets hurt...or worse...'_

Suddenly, Ayame got pissed and charged right at her with the knife, but just as she was about to stab Kizuna, I leaped right in front of her and-

*STAB*

-felt the knife jabbed right near my lower stomach.

"ARGH! NGH!" I grunted.

Ayame gasped. "What? Dylan?!"

"Dilly...why?!" Kizuna said as she shivered in terror.

Ayame shivered and the grip on the knife loosened before it fell out of my wound and hit the floor.

"Now this...this...is painful..." I grunted as I tried to stand up whilst covering my wound. "But...I'm used to it...nothing can stop...me...Cough! Cough!"

"What on earth is going on here. Dylan?!" Tsurugi then arrived, but it was too late. "What happened?!"

"I...I...did this..." Ayame said, shivering.

"Dilly! Dilly! No you can't die!" Kizuna exclaimed, crying.

I couldn't respond, the wound was worse than I thought. I suddenly collapsed to the floor and passed out, as all of my senses faded to black.

* * *

It was all pitch black for a while, but then, I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I looked up and noticed that I was not in the classroom anymore. I slowly sat up and moaned as I felt the wound around my stomach. I was in some kind of infirmary room, I wondered where everyone else was, until Kanata walked in.

"Goodness, Mr. Richardson!" She gasped.

"Yes?" I responded.

A tear fell down her cheek. "Everyone! Mr. Richardson's awake!"

Suddenly, a few of them rushed into the room.

"Dylan!" Yuki called.

"Dylan...oh my god, you're alive!" Kiyoka cried. "I thought I lost you!"

"There there, it's a-okay." Satsuki patted her back. "Geez, your real lucky, Dylan. Ya know that?"

"Yeah, that's the second time you've been stabbed." Haru said.

"Well...I'm not doing it on purpose." I replied. "By the way...what about the other girls?"

"Kizuna and Ayame are outside." Yuki answered. "They're both shaken up."

I flinched a little when I sat right up. "Then I'll need to talk to them...ngh!"

"Please don't move around too much, Mr. Richardson." Kanata warned. "You need to rest until your body gets better."

"I know...I know. I just don't want another murder attempt to happen. Even if I end up doing something stupid."

"I can understand that." Tsurugi said as he walked in. "But that doesn't mean you have to take the situation into your own hands."

"Tsurugi..."

"What you did was quite foolish, but you did manage to stop a murder occurring and you're still with us." He then grew a serious expression. "By the way, has anyone seen Rei today?"

"Not since this morning when she said she was going to be using the library." Haru answered. "But I'm not gonna go in there, she might bite my head off."

"Huh? I was out for that long?" I asked.

"You were unconscious for several hours." Kanata replied. "Because of the situation, Monokuma decided to open this infirmary and that you will be exempt from the sleeping rules. He also gave us another 24 hours before he reveals our secrets."

"So we have much longer to prepare for." Tsurugi said. "Let's put that aside and give Dylan some breathing space."

"Gotcha. Get well soon, Dylan." Satsuki spoke. "And remember to smile when ya see us again!"

I smiled instantly. Satsuki was starting to become a reliable person.

_'I wonder what she looks like without her clown get up.'_ I thought.

Just then, the nighttime announcement went off.

"I'll check on you again tomorrow morning, make sure you rest plenty." Kanata said.

I nodded and the group left the infirmary. Guess I better follow my health for now. I pulled the bed curtain, laid back down and waited till I dozed off.

* * *

When it was the next morning, I slowly sat up and the wound wasn't hurting as before. I then felt my left hand being held.

"Huh? Is someone here?" I asked before noticing who it was. "Kizuna?"

She put my hand down. "Oh...morning, Dilly. Are you okay?"

"A lot better now. So umm...about what happened?"

She nodded and she had a sad expression. "Listen...I don't know what happened to me. I have a secret so bad, that I was willing to kill someone."

"..."

"I'm not surprised that you've gone quiet on me. I'm so sorry...because of me, you nearly died."

"Kizuna...I don't know why or how it even started." I held my hand out. "All I know is that you weren't the one who stabbed me, Ayame did that."

"Hic...I know she did." She took my hand. "She was trying to help and all I did was made it worse."

"I'm sure she's feeling guilty about it as well. But it's like Tsurugi said. We can't give in to committing murder, that's what Monokuma wants."

"Dilly...you always seem to know what to say." She then wiped her eyes and blushed. "I feel so lucky to be holding your hand."

"And why is that?"

*DING DONG, DING DONG!*

But before she could answer, an announcement went off.

_"A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!"_

That shock feeling came back, no it couldn't be...

"What?! Someone's dead?!" Kizuna exclaimed.

I can't sit here, I have to go where they are. "Come on...help me out of here."

"Oh, okay!"

Kizuna helped me get off the bed. I was able to walk, but not run since my wound hadn't fully gone yet. We left the infirmary and someone nearly ran past us.

"Dylan, you shouldn't be out of the infirmary yet." Yuki said.

"No time for that, where's everyone?" I responded.

"I saw some of them go on the second floor, this way!"

Kizuna supported me walking as we followed Yuki up to the second floor. We then stopped near the long hallway and there was Yamato, Mitch and Kanata.

"Thanks for the help, Kizuna." I said. "Where's the body?"

"Dylan, what the heck you doing out of the infirmary?" Mitch asked.

"You shouldn't be out of the infirmary right now." Kanata added.

I shook my head. "Sorry, but this is important, I need to know."

"It's...in the storage room, the door that's in the corner of the library." Yamato said.

I nodded and I walked in carefully, there was a complete mess of the room. But the big shock was that there was a trail of blood that came from the library desk and traveled into the storage room. I braced myself and carefully stepped inside to witness a sight I didn't think would happen. The trail of the blood ended on a body that was laying on the wall...it was the dead body...of Rei Mekaru. The Ultimate Professor...was gone.

***DEADLY LIFE***

Her lifeless body remained still, her expression was off-putting, her eyes were half open and the glasses she always wore were broken.

I stood well away from the scene and waited outside the library until the rest of the group arrived.

"We're all here now." Tsurugi said. "Where's the body?"

"Inside the storage room...it's...it's Rei."

He gasped. "So the victim is Rei...then despite everything I said, someone still chose to kill."

"That's because it was the only answer for them." Monokuma appeared. "Looks like I won't be able to spill all of your secrets after all. But that means, one of you has killed Rei. I get that she was annoying and frustrating to the rest of you guys, but murdering her? I bet she wasn't expecting that at all."

He's got a point...Rei had her own way of discussing things, but she was quite rude to us most of the time. And now she's gone...I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

"Anyways, I suppose I should give you this now." Monokuma handed a pad to me. "Good luck to you guys in finding out the killer, puhuhuhu!"

As I held the monokuma file, I looked at Kizuna and Ayame, they both looked guilty. I had a feeling that thier confrontation from yesterday would come into play. There was also Akane who was glaring at Kizuna, it seems like she knew something about that event too. But that had to wait, I needed to get to work and investigate.

***INVESTIGATION START***

Kanata went into the storage room to examine the body whilst Yamato was by one of the bookshelves.

"Let's go over the file, just like in the first case." Tsurugi said. "I'm sure the rest of you will help, right?"

Yamato nodded. "Yeah, we'll try our best."

I went over the file to clarify the current details. The victim is Rei Makeru, the estimated time of death is around 10:20pm. Her body was discovered in the storage room which is inside the library. There are no external injuries on show and there is blood dripping from her mouth. The cause of death is unknown.

"Huh? Cause of death is unknown?" I asked. "But why?"

"I guess that's Monokuma's way of messing with us." Tsurugi answered. "Every time a murder happens, it gets harder to find clues that leads to the killer."

Whatever the cause of death was, we had to find it and as soon as possible.

**Monokuma File #2 added to truth bullets.**

"Kanata, can you get an autopsy done?" Tsurugi asked.

"Yes, I'll proceed with examining the body the same as before." She replied. "Just give me as much time as I need."

He nodded and then turned to me. "You should go round and look for clues, just like before."

"Yeah, I'll see what I can find." I replied. "As long as I can walk still."

I went into the storage room whilst Kanata was looking at the body.

"Sniff...I know she was rude to us." She said. "But I don't think any of us wished this to happen."

"Yeah, can't argue with that." I replied as I looked for clues before I saw something. "Hmm, is this a broken lamp?"

"It must be from the library desk." Kanata replied. "Maybe the killer used that to attack Rei."

"Yeah, this could be the murder weapon, but I won't jump the gun yet."

She looked at me. "And Dylan, when this case is over, please rest easily."

I smiled. _'She's such a worrywart, but I like that about her.'_

**Broken Lamp added to truth bullets.**

I left the storage room and went over to Yamato.

"Say Dylan, you seen the trail yet?" He asked.

I looked at the floor, I now had a proper look at the trail, it started at the corner of the desk and into the storage room.

"Yeah, I guess the killer dragged her there after she was attacked." I pondered.

"Could be, it must've been something sharp that would cause an injury."

"Well, Kanata's doing her autopsy right now, so I'll reserve judgment until then."

He nodded. "Sure, there's no need to rush."

**Blood Trail added to truth bullets.**

I left the library and Tsurugi was outside the scene.

"Oh Dylan, Akane wants to talk to you. She knows something that could be relevant to the case." He said. "Satsuki and Kiyoka are also in the diner, they may have found something."

"Right, I'll go and see Akane first." I replied before making my way towards the stairs. "Akane?"

"Oh, are you feeling any better, Dylan?" She asked.

I rubbed my head. "Yeah, sorry for making you and everyone else worry so much."

"Of course, what's important is that you're still with us."

"So about the case, can you tell me something that might help?"

She nodded. "Oh, of course, I can tell you what happened yesterday."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Yesterday afternoon, I saw Kizuna going up to the classroom near where we are now. She was carrying a lighter and a knife from the kitchen, I was worried that she was about to kill someone." She explained. "So I went to my room and grabbed a flashlight that I got from the antique store a few days ago. I then went back to this floor and followed her into the classroom. I switched the flashlight on and she was standing a few feet away from me."

"Uh oh..." I muttered.

"She went straight for me, but I moved out of the way. However the knife caught me in the arm and I rushed out the classroom, bleeding. When I turned the corner, Yamato and Ayame were there and they asked me what happened and I yelled and pointed to the classroom. I ran back to the first floor, so I don't know what happened after that until you came rushing past me."

I sighed. "Right, that was when Ayame and Kizuna started fighting and Yamato came to tell me and...well, we already know the rest."

"Yes...I feel lucky that I was able to avoid getting killed."

"Well either way, I now finally understand what happened. Thanks Akane, this will certainly be useful."

"Yes, anytime, Dylan."

**Akane's Account added to truth bullets.**

I went down the first floor and made my way to the diner where Kiyoka and Satsuki were near the kitchen.

"Oho! There's our lucky survivor!" Satusuki said.

"Hello, Satsuki." I replied. "Have you found anything?"

"We sure did." Kiyoka answered. "There's a knife in the sink. Looks like it was washed recently."

_'A missing knife? Must be the one that Kizuna used when she tried to kill Akane.'_ I thought.

**Washed Knife added to truth bullets.**

"Right, anything else?" I asked.

"Oh! I know!" Satsuki raised her hands. "I found this in the trash can."

She handed to me a small syringe...it appeared to had been used, since the liquid contents were empty.

"Where did this syringe come from?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Kiyoka said.

"We thought that it would be something that Kanata would use." Satsuki added. "But then we totally forgot about the infirmary."

Oh that's right...because of what happened to me, the infirmary was opened yesterday, so the killer could've gone there and...oh god. The fact that the killer was there whilst I was in that room, sleeping. I gasped and shivered at the thought that I could've been killed...my face went pale at how close I was to ending up dead.

"Woah! Your face is gone all white." Satsuki said. "Are you feelin' sick?"

"No, I'm just a little tired." I replied.

It's best if I save that little detail until later on when the trial starts.

**Syringe added to truth bullets.**

I left the diner and went to the infirmary to see if there were any clues. But it seems that I wasn't the only one who thought so, cause Yuki was there too.

"Oh Dylan, I think I found an important clue." He said. "In the cabinet."

I went over and opened the doors, I noticed two used bottles that were out of place. One had the label 'Rat Poison' and the other 'Liquid Steroid'. I then thought back to when I saw blood coming from Rei's mouth. Looks like I had found the murder weapon that led to the true cause of death. She was killed by being injected with poison and steroids.

"Now that I think about it, you were in this room too, right?" Yuki asked before he realized it as well. "Oh my god! That would mean..."

"Yeah, for a brief moment, I was sleeping in this room while the killer was right there with me." I sighed. "You're really lucky to have around."

He laughed sheepishly. "Hehe, I don't think you should joke about that. But at least you're better now."

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have great friends I can count on."

**Used Liquids added to truth bullets.**

_'Alright, I think it's time to go back and see how Kanata's doing.'_ I thought.

I left the infirmary and I noticed Haru and Kinji were talking with Akane. They appeared to be asking about Kizuna and Ayame, so I let them be. I walked up to the second floor before stepping back into the library. I walked into the storage room and Kanata appeared to be waiting for me.

"Dylan, I just finished the autopsy, I think I've found the cause of death." Kanata said.

"I think I have as well, but you go first." I replied.

"Okay. I checked around her body and I noticed a spot where the back of her neck was stabbed into. But the size was very tiny, I assumed that it may be the size of a needle."

"You mean, like a syringe?"

She nodded. "Yes, that would be the most likely match. Rei was most likely injected with something lethal, like a harmful substance."

"Right, I may have found what they are, but I'll wait until the trial. Because I don't wanna scare you all again."

She smiled. "That's okay. I believe in you, Dylan."

"Thanks, is there anything else?"

"Oh yes, I checked her back and there was a bit of blood on the wall and her uniform was slightly torn by something sharp that stabbed her."

_'It must be to do with the broken lamp which would explain why there was a trail of blood from the desk.'_ I thought. "Right, I'll keep that in mind."

**Kanata's Autopsy Report added to truth bullets.**

As soon as I left the library...

*DING DONG, DING DONG!*

...it was time.

_'Attention students! It is now time for the moment you've all been waiting for! Please make your way to the elevator and step inside, I'll see you beary soon!'_

We made our way to the giant doors on the first floor and stepped into the elevator.

"Wait, are we missing a few people?" Yuki asked.

"There's no need to worry." Kinji answered. "We're all here now."

Mitch, Mikako, Kizuna and Ayame were with him, I was wondering where they went.

Once we were all inside, the elevator moved for a while and when it stopped, we stood out and into the trial room.

Rei Makeru was the Professor, whilst she had the intelligence, her way of going it alone was her downfall...and now, someone in this room. One of us remaining fourteen did the deed. What was she going through in her last moment? Was it regret? Annoyance? Or fear? Whatever it was, we had to find the killer...and survive!

* * *

**Well, well, Dylan avoids his maker again...and Rei Mekaru is no more...**

**Next time! The second class trial is underway...that's all.**


	10. Class Trial II

**Just like before, this chapter will be in a script format. Get ready to enjoy another class trial debate!**

* * *

Class Trial II

***CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION***

Monokuma: Now then! Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial. During the trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for whodunit! If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will be punished. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened. And the one who deceived everyone else will graduate!

Haruhiko: Wait, why is he going over the rules again?

Yamato: It's probably because this is the first time I'm doing a class trial.

Tsurugi: Indeed, he wasn't here in the previous trial.

Mitch: Does it matter? At least that stuck up bitch is gone. Good riddance to her!

Ayame: Saying stuff like that won't help any of us, you know.

Kiyoka: What's important is that we find out who did it.

Yuki: Then should we begin with what the Monokuma file said?

Tsurugi: Agreed, we need to work out what the cause of death was, since the file said it was unknown.

_'The cause of death? I already know what is, I saw it earlier. I'll make that clear to everyone.'_

***NON STOP DEBATE***

Tsurugi: Let's go over the unknown factor. How was the victim killed?

Akane: The killer must've attacked her from behind.

Yuki: And then moved the body, into the storage room.

Kinji: That does seem the most likely event. Was there anything unusual?

Mitch: The killer must've used that lamp and **stabbed her repeatedly** with it.

NO, THAT'S WRONG!

***BREAK***

Dylan: The broken lamp was involved, but that wasn't what killed her.

Mitch: Wait? It wasn't?

Dylan: The cause of death was being injected with lethal substances. Most likely from the infirmary cabinet. Right, Yuki?

Yuki: He's right, I was in the infirmary cause I thought there would be clues. I then noticed the cabinet door that was left open.

Dylan: Inside were two used bottles, one was rat poison and the other was a liquid type of steroids.

Ayame: Poison and steroids?!

Tsurugi: So Rei was killed by poison and drug overdose.

Satsuki: Woah, nelly! Whoever killed her must've really hated her guts.

Kinji: Which would make nearly all of us a suspect.

Kizuna: What do you mean nearly all of us? Are you leaving yourself out on purpose?

Kinji: That wasn't my intention. I was referring to Dylan's condition.

Mikako: ...how were the liquids injected?

_'Oh yeah, not all of them know. I'll need to confirm it in my head before telling them.'_

**S-Y-R-I-N-G-E**

Dylan: The culprit used a syringe to inject the combined substances into her body.

Akane: A syringe? From the infirmary room maybe?

Yamato: Hold on a second!

Dylan: What is it?

Yamato: If the culprit got the substances from the infirmary, wouldn't you have noticed something going on in there?

Kiyoka: You mean when Dylan was recovering in the infirmary and...oh my god!

Tsurugi: Let's not jump to conclusions. Although, I am very curious about that as well.

Dylan: Sadly, I wasn't awake at that time. I was already fast asleep after you all left, and the blinds were closed around the bed. So even if I did hear something, I wouldn't have known who was there. Thinking back on it now, I was yet again almost a victim of getting killed by someone.

Kanata: So the killer went to the infirmary which you were in?

Satsuki: Geez! Are ya lucky Luke or somethin'?

Haruhiko: Lucky Luke?

Dylan: Well, I was trying to get as much sleep as possible, after I was stabbed.

Ayame: ...

Tsurugi: Yes, we should probably look more into that. Now is a good time to hear them explain their actions.

Kizuna: I just knew you were going to mention yesterday.

Mitch: Why? You got something to hide, missy?

Kizuna: Don't act like I'm the killer!

Kinji: Pardon me if this was answered already. But who were the witnesses who saw the fight yesterday?

_'Oh...I guess we should clarify that before we continue. And I know someone who was there...'_

***SELECT SOMEONE***

Dylan: I believe someone did see the whole thing before it got out of hand. Right, Akane?

Akane: Yes. I saw Kizuna go into the classroom, she was holding a lighter and a knife.

Kanata: A lighter? Where could she had got that from?

Mikako: ...antique store...most likely.

Yuki: For someone so reserved, you sure know your way around here.

Mikako: ...I walk around...a lot.

Tsurugi: It may seem odd, but I can attest to that. She even offered to stand outside the infirmary so Dylan would be safe, but I chose to trust our instincts.

_'So Mikako was looking out for me? I should thank her later...'_

Tsurugi: Getting back to the main issue however. Could you explain why you were trying to kill Akane?

Dylan: Kizuna, you should tell them. Because I wanna know too, and why you tried to do that.

Kizuna: Dilly...I just can't say no to you, can I?

Kiyoka: He does have that effect on some people.

Kizuna: It's because of that stupid motive! When I read my secret, I was ready to freak out. I was willing to do anything to kill so that no one would find out, there was only one choice for me. So I got a lighter and I took the knife from the kitchen when no one was looking and I waited inside the classroom for someone to come in.

Mitch: And that's when you saw Akane, you were going to kill whoever walked in there.

Kinji: But what was the lighter for?

Kizuna: To burn the body...

Satsuki: What?! Playing with fire is dangerous, ya know!

Kizuna: But, Akane ran away and then Ayame walked in...and...

Ayame: We started fighting, I grabbed the knife and I was about to stab her when...Dylan tried to stop it.

Haruhiko: Then I think we've got it. We know who did it.

Kizuna: Wait?! No! I didn't kill Rei!

_'So that's why, but even so, that doesn't mean Kizuna's the killer. The condition of the knife someone found contradicts that claim.'_

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Kinji: This is the conclusion we have reached?

Kizuna: No! I swear it wasn't me!

Mitch: But you were the one who tried to kill Akane.

Haruhiko: That's what I was saying, she's the one who had the knife first.

Kizuna: I told you already, I didn't do it! I would **never go anywhere near** that stuck up woman!

I AGREE WITH THAT!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Actually, I believe Kizuna's telling the truth.

Mitch: Oh I get it, are you crushing on the cheerleader?

Dylan: That's not what I meant! The knife Kizuna had wasn't involved with the crime, right Kiyoka?

Kiyoka: Yeah, I think the knife had nothing to do with Rei's murder. I found it in the kitchen sink, it looks like it was recently washed.

Yamato: Maybe they washed it to dry off the blood?

Kiyoka: That's what I thought at first, but...

Tsurugi: The knife was on the rack yesterday, is that what you mean?

Kiyoka: Yeah, the knife was on there last night, but when Satsuki and I checked the kitchen this morning, it was in the sink and it wasn't dry.

Satsuki: She's right, I know because I found the syringe inside the trash can too.

Tsurugi: So Rei's killer was trying to dispose the evidence after committing the murder.

Haruhiko: So then, Kizuna didn't do it?

Kizuna: Obviously, and there's no way I would kill anyone. Not after what happened to Dilly.

Ayame: If anyone should be blamed, it should be me.

Kanata: Ms. Hatano?

Ayame: You were trying to stop a murder, you were trying to save us. But I ended up stabbing you, because I wasn't thinking straight. I was in shock when I nearly killed you and that you nearly died. That's why I was in my room all night, I didn't have the courage to talk to you. I'm so sorry, Dylan...I never ever meant to hurt you.

Dylan: Ayame...it was a bad situation you got involved in. If anyone should be blamed, its the one who gave out the motive in the first place.

Monokuma: Oh, come on! You can't put the blame on me, when someone ends up murdering someone else. Keep that hope in your pants, bucko!

Dylan: What happened back then, it's in the past now. I'm still alive and that's what matters to me. As long as we stick together, we'll survive.

Ayame: Dylan, I...thanks...

Dylan: And Kizuna, whatever secret you have, it still doesn't give you the right to murder. If you wanna show how frustrated you are, direct that anger to the one who started this killing game.

Monokuma: Bleh! All this hope vibe you're giving off...where's my bleach?!

Mikako: ...shut up.

Mitch: Damn, she just shot him down.

Dylan: I know it's hard right now, but you can't give in to what Monokuma wants. If you need to believe, at least believe in me. We'll find a way out of here.

Kizuna: Dilly...thank you so much. I don't know how, but okay, I'll believe in you, all the way!

_'That's the spirit, Kizuna. I don't care what Monokuma says. He wants despair? I'll give him hope. I'll never give him that satisfaction...'_

Tsurugi: All right, now that we've cleared that issue. Let's get back to discussing Rei's murder.

Yamato: The file says that the time of death was 10:20pm, right?

Yuki: And the murder attempt happened at 1:30pm. So why was the knife washed in the sink?

Ayame: Because I was the one who washed it.

Kinji: You washed the knife?

Ayame: But I swear that I dried it and put it back on the rack.

Haruhiko: Did anyone see you wash it?

Akane: Yes, I was the one who saw her. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I thought it wasn't relevant.

Mitch: So let me get this straight. Rei was attacked from behind and was killed by injection, so why was the knife washed in the sink?

_'Yeah, we need to establish the reason and determine whether or not it's related to Rei's case once and for all.'_

***LOGIC DIVE***

1\. Where was the knife found?  
In the kitchen sink.

2\. Why is the knife relevant to the case?  
Because of the previous murder attempt.

3\. Why was it washed again?  
It was done on purpose.

IT CONNECTS!

***BREAK***

Dylan: That's it! The culprit deliberately washed the knife and left it there.

Ayame: So it was washed again?

Dylan: After killing Rei, they must've gone to the kitchen and washed the knife that was already clean, in order to give themselves an alibi.

Mitch: Damn, sneaky little bastard.

Yamato: But what about the trail of blood that led to the storage room?

Tsurugi: Yes, we need to address that piece of evidence next.

_'The reason for the trail of blood...I was told about that, so I know what to do.'_

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Yuki: So why was there a trail of blood, when she was killed by a lethal injection?

Tsurugi: We know that she was attacked first, before using the syringe.

Satsuki: Ya folks said that the killer struck her from behind, just like a phantom thief in the night!

Kiyoka: Was there anything out of place on her body?

Mitch: Oh hell with it, I'm gonna go with my gut. What if they **literally stabbed her in the back**?

I AGREE WITH THAT!

***BREAK***

Dylan: It's like Mitch just said. The culprit used something sharp other than a knife, to stab Rei in the back.

Mitch: Really, I got it right?

Kanata: Yes, according to my autopsy. Rei was stabbed in the lower back with a sharp object that resulted in her bleeding. The impact behind the surprise attack most likely sent her into a state of shock. And then, she was stabbed again in the back of her neck with the syringe, cause there was a spot left behind where the needle went.

Yamato: So when the killer dragged the body, they were leaving a blood trail from the desk to the storage room.

Tsurugi: But they must've been in a hurry, because they didn't consider removing that piece of evidence.

Ayame: So they killed Rei, and left behind a lot of evidence? That's...really stupid of them to do.

Dylan: Now that we know how it happened, we need to find who did it.

Tsurugi: Agreed, we're getting close now, so let's discuss our alibis for when the time of death occurred.

Yuki: Speaking of alibis, can I ask something real quick?

Akane: What is it?

Yuki: It's about the body discovery announcement, why does it go off at random times?

Monokuma: Yeah, I had a feeling someone would ask about that. It's kind of a grey area, but let me explain. The body discovery announcement goes off when three or more people discover a dead body. However, the culprit **cannot** count, for they would need to be absent from the scene of the crime.

Tsurugi: So if we take that into account, we can start the process of elimination.

Kanata: Process of elimination?

Tsurugi: We just need to start with the ones we can cross off as potential suspects until there's only one left.

Dylan: Then, shall we start with me? Because I was asleep in the infirmary.

Tsurugi: Yes, your alibi checks out. Yamato, Yuki and Kanata are the next three we can rule out, because they triggered the body discovery announcement.

Yuki: I never thought I'd be a suspect.

Tsurugi: We have to look at every detail, no matter how awkward it is.

Yuki: Yeah, you're right.

Tsurugi: Akane, Kizuna and Ayame can also be removed from the list, because of the murder attempt that backfired yesterday.

Kizuna: Please don't remind us of that.

Tsurugi: This leaves myself, Mikako, Mitch, Kiyoka, Kinji, Satsuki and Haru.

Dylan: Well, it can't be you or Mikako, cause you told us earlier that you saw her outside the infirmary at that time.

Mikako: ...yes.

Dylan: It can't be Mitch either, cause he knows that we would've suspected him instantly after what happened with Teruya.

Mitch: Meh...I'm used to it by now.

Tsurugi: In that case, we have Kiyoka, Kinji, Satsuki and Haru as the remaining suspects. Unfortunately, that's as far as I can go. Dylan, which one do you think is most likely responsible for killing Rei? They are the only four you need to keep in mind, take your time and think long and careful about this.

_'Those four he mentioned...one of them killed Rei. It can't be one of them, cause I know they would never do that. So the other three...oh my goodness...it was...them!'_

***SELECT A SUSPECT***

Dylan: Wait a second...Haru, was it you?

Haruhiko: Huh?! What are you talking about?!

Kiyoka: Haru is the killer? Is that right?

Tsurugi: So you believe that Haru is our culprit and why would that be?

Dylan: Because I know that Kiyoka would never kill anyone and I strongly believe in that.

Kiyoka: Dylan...

Dylan: It's not Kinji either, because if he killed, it would stand against his beliefs.

Kinji: He is correct, my role is to give faith to the world. I would never allow myself to cave into murder.

Haruhiko: Then what about Satsuki?! She doesn't have an alibi!

Satsuki: Newsflash, fly-boy! I actually do!

Yuki: Then what's your alibi?

Satsuki: Haru was the last person I saw when he left my room last night.

Haruhiko: Really? You're going to tell them that?! You no good snitch!

Yamato: Why didn't you mention that to us earlier?

Satsuki: Weeeeell, I thought it wasn't relevant until Dylan chose him as the culprit. Now that I think about it, he did look like he was mad when he came to see me.

Akane: But why was he mad?

Satsuki: After Dylan was sent to the infirmary, some of us asked Rei to come and see him. But she just flat-out refused, she didn't care about him one bit.

Haruhiko: That's it?! Sure she was rude about it, but I didn't kill her!

_'While he was trying to defend himself, I felt my hand touching a piece of paper. I looked to my right quickly and took the paper.'_

Dylan: What's this?

_'I read the paper and I was surprised at what it said.'_

_Haru left the first floor at 10:15pm, carrying a syringe. I saw him leave when I was in the audio-visual room. M.K_

**Mikako's Note added to truth bullets.**

_'I glanced at Mikako who nodded slowly. So it turns out he was seen carrying it. Alright, I've got this.'_

Dylan: Haru, I've just been given one last evidence that proves you did it!

Haruhiko: No way! You're bluffing? You gotta be bluffing!

Dylan: It's not a bluff, I can prove it to you if you want!

Haruhiko: Then, go on! Prove it! Prove that I was anywhere near Rei!

_'Gladly! Thank you, Mikako. I really owe you one. But right now, I have to show it to him and cease his panic behavior!'_

***PANIC TALK ACTION***

Stop accusing me!

Bombs away!

You're bluffing, you gotta be!

I thought we were classmates!

Shut up, just shut up!

Don't you believe me?!

That's completely wrong!

I'll clip your wings!

**You never saw me with the murder weapon!**

**MI-KA-KO'S-NOTE**

THIS IS THE END!

***BREAK***

Dylan: You're right, I didn't see you at all. But someone did...thanks to this note.

Mitch: A note? Where did you get that from?

Dylan: From Mikako, it says that she saw Haru leave the infirmary at 10:15pm, carrying the syringe that was used to kill Rei.

Haruhiko: WHA?! GH!

Satsuki: So I wasn't the last person to see him. Nice going, Mikako, your a top gal!

Mikako: ...it was necessary.

Haruhiko: NO! ARGH!

Tsurugi: Guess we're about to reach the end. Dylan, it's all on you, let's finish this trial.

Dylan: Yeah, leave this one to me. I'll review the incident from beginning to end, cause we gotta do this!

***CLOSING ARGUMENT***

HERE'S EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THIS CASE!

Let's go back to when the we got the motive that triggered the murder. The motive was our worst secrets and we each had one given to us, there was also a time limit and that if a murder didn't happen in 24 hours, Monokuma would reveal all of our secrets at once. For some, this was more than we could take and in turn, this caused someone to crack and plan a murder. As we all know, Kizuna set the case in motion, she was seen carrying a lighter and a knife. Akane followed her into the classroom and before she knew it, Kizuna lunged at her, only for Akane to dodge and get caught in the arm, causing her to bleed. Akane ran out of the classroom and Ayame and Yamato spotted her, Yamato came to get me whilst Ayame stood in the classroom and got into a fight with Kizuna.

I then got involved and was stabbed in the stomach by Ayame, fortunately, I survived.

While I was recovering after the night time announcement, the real culprit made thier move. They sneaked into the infirmary and opened the cabinet doors, they grabbed two bottles which were rat poison and liquid steroids, and they filled the syringe up with it. The culprit left the infirmary with the syringe, completely unaware that someone saw them leave. They entered the library where Rei was by the desk, most likely reading. From what I could gather, the culprit asked Rei to come see me as a sign of showing some effort in building friendship. But Rei refused, and this may have caused the culprit to snap, they grabbed the lamp and cracked the bottom part. That may had surprised Rei and the culprit was quick enough to get behind her...and stabbed Rei in the back. As she was shocked, they took out the syringe and injected the rat poison and steroid into the back of her neck, which was what ultimately killed her.

They then dragged the body into the storage room, not aware that some of the victim's blood fell on the floor, leaving a trail all the way to the body. They must've been in a rush as well, cause after the murder, the culprit grabbed the broken lamp and threw it in the storage room. They then ran all the way to the kitchen in the diner, before throwing the used syringe in the trash can. But there was one last thing they did. They grabbed the knife that was part of the previous murder attempt and washed it in the sink in order to not only put the blame on Kizuna and Ayame, but to create an alibi for themselves. But they left too many clues behind and there's only one person who would commit this crime, especially when they tried to dispose evidence as fast as a plane soaring in the sky.

That someone is you, **Haruhiko Kobashikawa**, the Ultimate Pilot!

***COMPLETE***

Dylan: That covers everything from the motive to the identity of the culprit, any last words?

Haruhiko: ...wow. I never thought you would get it, but you did.

Yuki: So it is true, you admit it?

Haruhiko: Yeah...there's no other way out. I did it...I killed her.

Kiyoka: But why, Haru? She didn't do anything to you.

Haruhiko: She made me mad, but it's more than that...let's stop flying around in circles though, I'm ready to face the verdict...

Monokuma: Roger that! Time for the heart racing excitement as the blackened and the spotless face off! Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? Everyone, cast your votes now!

After we voted, the slot machine from before came back and the wheels stopped to show a row of Haru's face, confetti and monocoins flew out, this trial was over.

***CLASS TRAIL END: ALL RISE!***

* * *

**Yep, the one who did the deed was the pilot himself. I'm a little sad though, since I do like the guy.**

**Next time! Haru faces what will be his last flight and Kizuna spends the night with Dylan.**


	11. Cheerful Romance

**Here comes the punishment and Dylan gets his second girl into the harem.**

* * *

Cheerful Romance

"Wowee, you got it right again!" Monokuma declared. "The one who killed **Rei Makeru**, was indeed **Haruhiko Kobashikawa**!"

"Why, Haru?" Tsurugi asked. "Why would you give into murder?"

"Don't tell me it's to do with those secrets." Kizuna said.

"I did it...for two reasons." Haru answered. "The first was that I killed Rei for Dylan's sake."

I blinked. "Huh? My sake? But why?"

"Well, you said it yourself, didn't you? We were all worried for you, except for Rei, she didn't even care if you lived or died."

"That may be true...but there was no need to go and kill her just because of a mistake I made."

He shook his head. "No! You didn't do anything wrong. You were in the right when you tried to stop those girls from killing each other."

"So the motive had nothing to do with it?" Mitch asked.

"No, that's the second reason." He gulped. "When I saw my secret, I was ready to kill."

"But you were in the infirmary, what stopped you from trying to kill Dylan?" Tsurugi asked.

"Don't ask him that!" Kizuna exclaimed.

"No, he's right, I could've killed Dylan in the infirmary." Haru sighed. "But then I thought about what he said, saying that we need to stick together and not give into what Monokuma wants. So when I talked to Rei in the library, she buzzed me off and that triggered me. When I killed her, I then realized that I had a chance to leave and keep my secret intact. So in the end...I guess I took our group friendship for granted, because of one bad apple."

"Haru..." Kanata cried.

"So it was just like the rest of us, you also had a secret you were willing to kill in order to keep." I said. "At least they won't be revealed, right?"

"Not quite." Monokuma answered. "Cause you see, since the killer's about to get executed, I might as well reveal the secrets of the victim and the culprit!"

"What?!" Haru exclaimed.

"First, let's start with the Ultimate Professor." He cleared his throat. "Rei Makeru was forced to repeat the 4th grade seven times, before she finally passed."

"Huh? She failed 4th grade for seven years in a row?" Yuki asked.

"You see, long ago when she was a young child, she had such a harsh life during that time. She was considered the queen of nerds and because of this, she was often a victim of being bullied by both male and female students. Rei would end up having to accept that she would have no friends to help her, nor was she acknowledged well enough by her parents who were owners of big businesses. She had to go through that ordeal for seven years, until she finally passed and then made her way up as a qualified Professor, due to the years of knowledge that she had studied, before being invited to Hope's Peak Academy."

"So that's what her secret was, that definitely explains why she wasn't cooperative with us." Tsurugi said.

"So it was because of what happened to her as a child, that she became the person she was." Kinji added.

_'Looks like I wasn't the only one who grew up with a harsh past.'' _I thought._ 'She had that experience too, but she went about it differently to me.'_

"Anyways, let's talk about the culprit's secret." Monokuma said. "Haruhiko Kobashikawa crashed a sea plane during a family vacation!"

"YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" Haru yelled.

"It was on one rainy night, Haruhiko and his parents were flying on a sea plane, across a tropical island they had chosen to visit for their family vacation. However, the rainfall was heavy and Haruhiko ended up looking behind to check on his parents before he then realized it was too late, cause the sea plane ended up crashing into the side of a forest hill. As you would guess by this point. Haruhiko survived the crash, but the rest of his family had perished, never to be seen again! The crash incident was made public to the media the next day, but no one ever knew or learnt that Haru himself was the one who did it. However, there was one person who believed he did it, and that was his cousin who lived on the tropical island. Because of the incident, his cousin would not mention his name in the media, but they would never see each other again."

We were in shock at the secret, none of us knew what to say.

"DAMN YOU!" Haru yelled at him.

"Nope. It's you who's about to be dammed." Monokuma remarked. "Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Pilot!"

"No...I won't let you!" Suddenly, Haru started rushing out of the room. "AHHHHHH!"

He was trying to run away and I think some of us even cheered him on.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away!" Monokuma smirked. "Let's give it everything we've got! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIME!"

"I WON'T DIE HEEEEEERE!"

**GAME OVER!**

**HARUHIKO KOBASHIKAWA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

Haru was rushing down a long corridor until he reached what looked like the outside and there was a jet plane, he ran over there and got into the pilot seat. The plane revved up and he flew away up into the air. But just when he thought he was safe, Monokuma who was dressed as a terrorist, had somehow grabbed on the leg of the jet plane and planted a bomb.

**OPERATION: DEATHCRAFT**

Suddenly, Monokuma jumped from the jet plane and landed in a helicopter that showed up beside. He grabbed onto a minigun turret on the side the fired countless bullets at the jet plane and also Haru who was certainly getting hit by the bullets. Once the jet plane had taken too much damage, the engine in the plane gave out and Haru began falling all the way down to the ground before it crashed into the rocky shore. As for the bomb, it counted down to zero and then showed a message, 'Just Kidding 8)'.

The execution was over...and that was the last we saw of him.

"Kyahahahaha! Talk about going down in flames...literally!" Monokuma laughed. "So, I'll see you guys again soon, have a good night. Phuhuhuhu!"

He then left, whilst rest of us left the trial room in silence. Another two students gone...could we really find a way to beat Monokuma?

"Dylan?" Ayame called as she put a hand on my shoulder. "I wanna say thanks again. If it hadn't been for you, that could've been me."

I hugged her. "Hey, it's alright, at least now you won't do something like that again."

"Yeah, if I ever feel lost, I'll make sure to believe in you."

We moved away and she went into her room, leaving me and Kizuna whilst everyone else had gone back to their rooms.

"Say Dilly, can we go to my room?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure thing." I replied.

She took my hand and we entered into her room. It was quite a lively room in some way, a pair of poms poms were in the corner and there were a few posters of cheerleaders supporting sports teams from around the world. It's just what I expected to see in Kizuna's room. There was also a whiff of fragrance, it smelt really alluring.

"Dilly, what Ayame said is right." She said. "I wanna thank you too. If you hadn't tried to stop us, she would've killed me..."

"Yeah...I was trying to do what I thought was right at the time."

She grabbed my hands. "I swear to you, Dilly. I will never do that again. That's why I wanna make it up to you tonight."

"Really?"

Kizuna then blushed. "I wanna prove that I will always believe in you."

I then realized what she was thinking. "But I have Kiyoka and..."

"Actually, I gotta tell you something about that. While you were in the infirmary, Kiyoka and I were talking about how you both spent the night together. I was really curious about how good you are and I wanted to find out for myself. So we had a long talk and she agreed to let me spend the night with you."

"So she doesn't mind?"

"Of course, she'll totally be happy tomorrow. You can believe me and her for realzies!"

I then thought back to the goal of acquiring a harem like Usami wanted, I almost forgot about that.

"Alright...we can spend it together like this." I then hugged her close. "Now that I think about it, you're a gorgeous girl."

"And you're such a pretty handsome boy yourself." She put her arms around me. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this."

Before I knew it, she pressed her lips onto mine. She really wants it...well, as a man, who am I to turn her down? I settled into her sudden kiss and we exchanged several kisses with one another. Our kisses then got more intimate as I kissed around her neck whilst she gripped her hands on my shirt until she moved her hands onto my thighs.

"Oh my gosh." Kizuna sighed in happiness. "Kiyoka must've been in heaven when she was loved like this!"

"We're only just getting started though." I smirked as I pecked her on the lips. "There's more where that came from."

"Then come over here, sexy boy! Show me what you got!"

I stood away with a big grin whilst removing my footwear. "With...great...pleasure!"

We embraced tightly and made out with our lips locked together, I also showed a bit of my strength when I lifted her off the ground. I carried her to her bed and laid her down first before I got on top. I had to remind myself that we were fully clothed and the feeling was making me feel hot for her. But I had to tell myself to slow down. Getting it on should not be viewed by witnesses, and that includes the cameras in our dorms.

After making out heavily which involved a game of hockey with our tongues, we pulled away and we gazed into each other's eyes.

"Wow...that was awesome." I panted.

"Totally awesome..." Kizuna sighed.

I got off her and laid down next to her, she turned to her side and wrapped her arms around the side of my neck.

"I don't know what came over me." I said. "One minute, I was trying to be a kind man and the next..."

"...you were making out with me like a beast, hehehe." She finished. "But I don't mind, because I'm happy to be alive and be with you."

"Yeah...ngh!" I felt a pain in my stomach. "Looks like my wound's playing up."

"Oh, you still need to rest, don't you." She then snuggled up closer to me. "Then let's sleep together like this..."

"Thanks."

She looked at me. "One more thing...it's about why I had that lighter."

"Oh right, is it to do with a secret?"

She nodded sadly. "I once set an outhouse on fire as part of a prank."

I blinked. "I see...you didn't have to tell me that." I pulled her in closer. "My secret is that I was bullied at school every day until 7th grade."

"That's horrible...but I feel much better now after telling you for some reason. Well, goodnight Dilly, love you handsome."

I smiled at her. "And I love you too, Kizuna."

Sharing one last kiss, we got the bed sheet over us and waited until we dozed off to dream.

* * *

"Well, someone in this academy is becoming a ladies man." Monokuma said from within a monitor room. "Good thing that you don't know whose pulling the strings around here. Isn't that right, Mastermind?"

"Yes indeed. The photo you left in that room gave them quite a shock." The mastermind replied. "It won't be long before they inevitably fall for despair."

"Puhuhu! It seems that great minds do think alike. But I do curse myself for not installing a camera inside the sauna. Oh well, at least it makes the killing game more interesting if the participants get to keep some secrets. What about that lucky student, anything new?"

"He doesn't remember me, even when I asked him the other day, he had no idea who I really was. But we shouldn't bother with that for now. Find out whose been snooping around and let's see if I can put a motive in place for it."

"Of course, a bear never goes back on his word when he's gotta do something about it. After all, despair will never die!"

**END OF SECOND ARC!**

**Students Remaining: 13**

**Item Obtained: Pilot Goggles**

* * *

**Man, talk about wild, huh? Anyways, that's Kizuna who has become the second girl to join the harem.**

**Next time! The third floor opens up and the third motive paves the way for another murder.**


	12. Rise Against The Greed

**Time to begin the third arc and where things will speed up a little here.**

* * *

Rise Against The Greed

_"Another two lives were lost? Very unfortunate for sure."_

_"It was really sad to hear when it was because one of them couldn't get along. But our mole is still alive."_

_"Yes, I am glad for that. I am also grateful that the boy's harem goal is proceeding along."_

_"That's right. As for the mole, he said that he's looking into who is the mastermind."_

_"A mastermind?"_

_"Yes. He doesn't believe that Monokuma is working alone. There's someone watching behind the scenes."_

_"That's a very useful clue, it's another step towards accomplishing our goal. Ensure that he keeps up the good work and don't forget about the boy."_

_"Yes, master!"_

* * *

***DAILY LIFE***

Kizuna and I entered the dining hall for breakfast, Akane was already in the kitchen whilst Mikako was sitting close by.

"Oh, morning, Mikako." I greeted.

She looked at me. "...morning, Dylan."

"I never got to thank you for yesterday, you really saved me with that piece of evidence, so thank you."

She nodded...wait, was she smiling a little bit? Looks like she's finally coming out of her shell a little, that's good progress.

"Morning, everyone." Kiyoka said as she entered the diner before sitting by me. "So how did it go?"

"What do you mean?" I responded.

"Well, you've got some lipstick marks on your neck."

My face went bright red. "Oh, umm..."

She winked and then turned her attention to Kizuna. "How was he?"

Kizuna blushed. "It was amazing...he was making out with me like a beast."

"...A beast?" Mikako asked before looking away. "Hm..."

She was probably listening to us. I guess she was curious in some way.

"Morning, everyone." Akane called as she came from the kitchen. "Breakfast is almost done."

By then, the rest of the group arrived and despite what happened in the trial yesterday, we were still in good spirits.

*DING DONG, DING DONG*

As we finished up with breakfast, the monitor in the diner switched on.

_"Ahem! This is a school announcement! The third floor of the academy is now open! Enjoy it your heart's content! That will be all!"_

"Right, I get it now." Yamato said. "Every class trial we do, another floor of the academy is unlocked."

"Then let's get into little groups and explore what the next floor has." Tsurugi suggested. "We should know the drill by this point."

I nodded. "Yeah, let's see what's up there."

We left the diner in small groups, except for me which was alright, since I wanted to see all of what the third floor had to offer.

I was the last to walk up the stairs to the second floor and then to the third floor stairs way which was now open. I got up to the third floor and the colour of the hallway was different. This time, it was all various shades of purple. I went to the door nearer to me and entered inside some kind of games room. There was a pool table, a dart board, a slot machine and a table that had a mat that was designed like a chess board. Mitch and Yuki were in the room.

"Now this is good." Mitch commented. "I think I'll be here quite a bit."

"Weren't you saying that about the changing room back on the second floor?" I reminded, winking at him.

"Hehe, yeah, you got me."

"But still, we need something like this to take our mind of what's happened." Yuki said. "Although, I don't think I'll be using that gambling machine."

"You're not gonna try your luck?" Mitch asked.

"Nah, I'd rather not."

I left the rec room and turned left to a small corridor, Tsurugi and Yamato were there.

"So are those classrooms?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing special here." Yamato answered. "Oh by the way, we need to talk later."

I nodded. "Sure, I'll come find you when I'm done with touring this floor."

"Thanks."

I turned around and walked the other way and after turning left, there was a door at the far end. I entered it and inside was some kind of art room. There were giant sketchbooks, a collection of arts and craft materials on a long row, and a statue that was made out of clay. Kanata, Satsuki and Kiyoka were in here too.

"Hey girls." I said as I walked in. "This sure looks promising."

"It would if any of us had any talent in art." Kiyoka replied. "But I'm not really good at that."

"I used to like art when I was little." Kanata added. "But then I got into being a surgeon and I haven't looked back."

"Awww, it would be cool if you were the Ultimate Artist." Satsuki said. "You could make a replica of a circus tent!"

"Maybe if my career as a surgeon doesn't work out. But I have no cause for concern, I've gotten better with performing an autopsy."

I sighed in agreement. "So what's beyond that door?"

"It's a storage room for spare art materials." Kiyoka answered. "Mikako's in there too."

"She's coming out of her shell at last!" Satsuki added. "That's a good thing!"

I agreed on that one. I went past the desks and entered the art storage room. There was a dolly with a large handle, possibly used to carry heavy art stuff like boxes and statues. There was also display of wooden mallets, chisels and empty paint pots. Finally, there was Mikako and she was looking at a photo of something.

"...Dylan." She said.

"Hey, Mikako, did you find anything interesting in here?" I asked.

She nodded. "...I found this."

When she gave it to me to have a look, my eyes opened wide. It was a photo of a group of students in a classroom, but...they looked nothing like us.

"Mikako, where did you find this?"

"On the floor...it was there when I found it." She replied.

"Right...we'll need to talk to Tsurugi about this." I put the photo in my pocket. "I'll keep a hold of it just in case."

She slowly nodded. "Okay...umm..."

"What is it?"

She looked at me. "Nothing..."

I get the feeling she wanted to ask me something. Oh well, guess I can talk to her later. I left the art room and resumed with touring the third floor. At the end of the continued hallway was a gate blocking the way to a stairway that would lead to the fourth floor. I turned left to see the end of the hallway and I went inside to see a huge machine, looked like something out a laboratory. Ayame, Kinji and Kizuna were here too.

"What in the world is this?" I asked.

"If it's what I believe it is, this supplies oxygen around the whole school." Kinji answered.

"Do we really need something like this, since all the windows are barred?" Kizuna asked.

Ayame sighed. "I can't say. Psychics isn't one of my strong points."

I pondered. "So this must be some kind of psychics lab, what about the door over there?"

"It's a storage room for the stuff in here, I think."

In any case, I walked into the storage room and there were piles of boxes with large blank rolled up papers, a shelf filled with books on physics and metal filing cabinets. I then saw something in the corner. I went over and picked it up, it was another photo, this time of yet another group of students that were different from the other one. My mouth was open, but I didn't mention a word. Two photos with two different group of students, what the heck is going on here?

"Dylan?" Someone called, snapping me out of my focus.

"Oh, Akane." I replied. "I was wondering where you were."

"Sorry, I told Tsurugi I was going to be washing the dishes while the rest of you were looking on the third floor." Her smile went away. "Is something wrong?"

"I found something in this room, but I'm going to ask Tsurugi to gather everyone at the diner to talk about it."

"Oh, okay, then let's meet up with everyone else."

I took the photo and put it my in pocket along with the other one. I left the physics room area with Akane and we regrouped back at the diner.

"Looks like everyone's here." Tsurugi said. "So go on Dylan, what did you find?"

"Well, Mikako and I found a photo each." I replied before placing both of them on the table.

"Are those photos of two groups?" Yamato asked.

"Wait, are those students?" Yuki added. "But why?"

"Huh, that can't be right." Kiyoka said. "Cause we're the only students here."

"So what are the photos doing here?" Kanata asked.

"Aha! It must be a prank by that un-funny bear!" Satsuki responded. "Who does he think he is?"

"I don't think this is a joke." Tsurugi replied. "These photos seem genuine to me."

"How would you know?" Mitch asked.

"My line of work, remember?" He sighed. "They seem to have been taken by a high quality camera, did anyone see a camera around here?"

"It is most likely that Monokuma has it." Kinji replied. "But I won't put my life at risk by asking him."

"It's fine, I wasn't going to ask you to do that. Either way, it may not be a clue to our way out, but it does give us some ideas on why this killing game started."

Yamato glanced at me and I nodded, we needed to talk after this.

"So what are we supposed to do for now?" Mitch asked.

"Let's not start panicking because of these photos." Tsurugi replied. "We should focus on what the next motive will be and not let it faze us."

I nodded. "Right, just as long as no one tries to kill anyone, we'll get through this."

We ended the meeting whilst Tsurugi took the photos for safe keeping. I left the diner with Yamato and we made our way to the sauna.

"Yamato, do you know anything about the photos?" I asked.

He sighed. "...Yeah, I do."

"Then could you tell me about them?"

"I would, but even in a private place like this, I can't exactly spill everything about it."

"Oh...I see..."

"But that's where this comes in." He opened a locker and there was a laptop inside it. "I've found the laptop I was looking for."

"So you were telling the truth?"

He posed in a cool way. "Of course I was. No technology gets past the senses of an inventor."

"...right."

"Anyways, I've been working on this laptop for a few days and only occasionally, so I don't draw any unwanted attention from Monokuma."

"And what does it contain?"

He put the laptop under his arm. "A lot of encrypted data, I'm working on installing an automated search info programme through the process of an A.I."

"An A.I? What would that do?"

"It'll be programmed to search and decode any locked data that can be encrypted." He hummed. "This laptop contains a lot of files that require countless passwords, whatever is stored on this laptop, Monokuma definitely doesn't want anyone to find out."

I nodded. "I see, and how long do you think it'll be before the programme will be finished?"

"Give me at least until sometime tomorrow, I should have it ready by then." His smile came back. "By the way, just in case something happens to me, I'll hand it over to you with a USB flash drive. I have plenty to go around in my room."

"Got it, I'll keep that in mind. Same as before, I won't tell anyone else about this."

He nodded and we parted ways from the sauna. _'An A.I programme that can decode locked files? Well, he knows his stuff, so I'm sure he'll find a way.'_

Alright, now I could go and ask Mikako, but thinking about it, she's become more confident cause she's been given enough time to grow. If she wants to tell me, then she can let me know in her own time. I chose to kill a bit of time in the rec room, since I had always wanted to play a game of pool. Something that Yuki was happy to do since he was in the rec room too. In the end, Yuki got a lucky shot and beat me when he potted the last ball.

* * *

It was the start of the evening and there was an announcement for us to come to the gym, looks like it was time for the motive again.

"It looks like everyone's here." Monokuma said. "So then, let's get started!"

"What you got for us this time?" Mitch asked.

"Whatever it is, we won't fall for it." Tsurugi added.

"Puhuhu, there's no need to be so defensive, calm down!" Monokuma replied. "I've decided to change things up a bit this time."

"Change things up, huh?" I asked.

"Up till now, I've been using the whoosh of the North Wind to get you all moving. But sometimes, you gotta use the Sun to light a fire under someone's butt! Kyahahaha!"

"...get to the point." Mikako said, growing impatient.

"So without further ado, I give you...this!"

Suddenly, a massive pile of money landed on the stage behind Monokuma.

"Here's the motive! Ten million yen!"

"Ten...million?" Mitch asked.

"I've prepared this graduation present for whichever lucky student makes it out alive! What do you think? It's ten million bucks! Ten million smackeroos!"

We all stood in silence...so this was the next motive? Sure, ten million is a sum that nearly everyone in the world would like to have, but...

"Seriously?" I asked him. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"He's right, there's no way we'd kill each other for money." Yuki agreed.

Tsurugi frowned. "Of all the motives we expected, this is what you bring?"

"As if a leading soccer player like me needs that kind of money." Mitch smirked.

"Should we just go?" Kiyoka asked. "I don't think Monokuma thought this one through."

"Yeah, let's just leave." Ayame agreed.

One by one, we left the gym with some of us feeling nothing but disgust, whilst Monokuma just laughed before swimming around in the pile of money.

"Killing for money, there ain't no way we're gonna fall for that!" Satsuki said.

"You can't put a price on a person's life." Kanata added. "It's just not right."

I looked at Kinji, he had been very silent since the motive announcement.

"Kinji, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, please don't worry for me." He replied. "I must be more tired than I thought."

Yuki hummed. "Perhaps we should try to going to bed earlier."

The night time announcement came on and we soon parted ways back to the dorm, but not before Mikako grabbed my sleeve.

"What is it?" I asked when it was just the two of us.

"...My room, please?" She replied.

I nodded and I followed her into her room. Hers was not what I expected. She had posters that looked like scenes from horror movies, a round mat with some kind of star symbol and her table had a pack of cards with a cross symbol on them. guess she takes her role as an exorcist very seriously.

"...Is it too much?" Mikako asked.

"No, it's okay." I replied. "After what we've seen so far, this is somehow normal."

She nodded. "...Kinji, I'm worried for him."

"Yeah, I had that feeling too. He was very silent when Monokuma announced the motive."

"Financial problems?"

I pondered. "I'm not sure, but whatever the reason, we should be extremely cautious and careful too."

She nodded before giving me something rare...a smile. "You're...a good person."

"Thanks, I am trying to do what I can to save lives." I smiled back. _'You're pretty good looking, too.'_ I thought in my head.

"Goodnight, Dylan."

I nodded. "Yeah, goodnight, Mikako."

I left her room and went back to mine before locking it. I needed to sleep well and I hoped to see Usami when I dream.

* * *

_*BGM: Star Wish OST - The End Of All Things*_

Well, I guess it's true when they say 'ask and you shall receive', cause I was having that familiar dream with Usami.

"Oh, hello Dylan, are you well?" She asked.

"Feeling better now that my wound isn't hurting anymore." I answered. "I assume Yamato told you about his plan?"

"Yes, he explained it to me last night after the class trial. I'm really happy that he's making sure you stop Monokuma."

"Well, that's if the next motive doesn't cause someone to kill." I sighed. "As for the other goal, Kizuna joined."

"That's wonderful. That means you have three girls left to choose. Continue to do your best and remember, love, love!"

"Yeah, I'll always have that in the back of my head."

_*End of BGM*_

The dream then faded away and I was fast asleep...

* * *

**I really am liking with what I'm doing here with Dylan and Yamato in this AU. :)**

**Next time! Yet another murder attempt is halted and then, the depressing hat-trick comes to fruition.**


	13. Another One Gone

**Okay folks, I can confirm that this chapter is now the halfway point of the story, but this ride's gonna continue for the time being. :)**

* * *

Another One Gone

The next day arrived and when I got to the diner, something was a bit off.

"Is everyone here?" Tsurugi asked.

"Looks like some of us are missing." Ayame replied. "That's not good."

I hummed. "It looks like Mitch, Kinji and Yamato are missing."

Just then, Satsuki and Kiyoka walked in with a slightly worried look.

"Has anyone seen Kanata?" Kiyoka asked. "She hasn't come out of her room yet."

"Oooh, do ya think something's happened?" Satsuki added.

"Four of us are missing, that's got me worried." Akane said. "Guess I'll have to make this a quick breakfast for you all."

After what was a tense breakfast, we agreed to split up and look for them.

_'Come on...there's no way someone would kill someone for money.'_ I thought. _'But then again...I thought of that before and someone still got killed.'_

"Dylan, you and Yamato should check the third floor." Tsurugi said. "Satsuki, Ayame and Akane should explore the second floor. And Kiyoka, Kizuna, and myself will check the first floor while you and Mikako check the dorms, Yuki."

"Alright, let's get going." I replied.

Yamato nodded. "I'm right behind you."

We made our way to the third floor and we started by checking the classrooms, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. But as we left the second classroom...

"EEEEEEK!"

...we heard a loud scream from far away.

"Was that a scream?!" Yamato asked in surprise.

"That sounded like Kanata!" I replied. "Judging by how distant it was, I think it came from the art room."

We made a bee line for the art room, but we stopped when we saw Kanata standing near the entrance door that was wide open and she was in shock.

"Hah...hah...hah!" She panted.

"Kanata? What happened?!" I responded.

She then cried. "Someone's...the art room...something's happened!"

I put my hand on her shoulders. "Take deep breaths, Kanata!"

"Hah...okay..."

"Did someone attack you?" Yamato asked.

She nodded quickly. "They went...somewhere else."

I stood near the door. "Yamato, you find out who it was that ran away, I'm going in."

"Got it, but please, be very careful." Yamato rushed away.

I walked inside the art room...and what I got was quite a surprise.

"Ngh...ngh!"

Lying on the ground was Kinji and he was hurt...badly.

"Kinji!" I rushed over to him and helped him get up. "Oh god, you're bleeding from the head."

"Dylan...bless you for helping me." He replied weakly. "But I...I don't need help..."

"You need medical attention! I'll get you to the infirmary quick."

"Alright...but please, let me catch my breath before I go."

I nodded whilst looking around to see if something else happened, but there was nothing in here that was unusual, almost as if the room was left spotless.

"Come on, Kinji, we have to go." I called to him.

He nodded and we left the art room. Outside was Kanata, along with Akane and Ayame.

"Oh Dylan...and Kinji?! What happened?" Ayame asked in surprise.

"I was attacked by someone..." He answered, trying to stand up. "...he took me down..."

"He? So it was one of the boys that did it?" Akane asked.

I nodded. "Seems like it, Yamato ran away to look for whoever attacked Kinji. Anyways, we need to get Kinji to the infirmary right away."

"Right, we'll help him." Ayame replied. "Come on, Kinji."

He nodded and Ayame and Akane went with him, leaving me and Kanata who was still shaken up.

"Have you calmed down yet?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I just need...time alone. You should find Yamato, he could get attacked if he's alone."

"Okay, you should get out of here too, someone might still be up here."

"Alright, please be safe." She rushed off, now I had to do my part.

Next was the physics room, but once again, there was nothing unusual. But not only that, Yamato or whoever attacked Kinji wasn't here.

"Where in the world did they go?" I asked myself.

I left the physics room and then the third floor, making my way down to the first floor to see if Tsurugi found something...or someone.

"Tsurugi, did you just hear?" I asked.

"I already heard, Kinji was attacked by someone and Yamato tried to find them." Tsurugi replied. "He's in the infirmary now whilst Kanata is checking his head for possible injuries. Although, she was a little hesitant to treat him at first. I wonder why that is...you don't think Kinji was trying to-"

*DING DONG, DING DONG!*

Tsurugi was cut off when an announcement came on...the familiar feeling of dread was coming back.

_"A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!"_

"What? A dead body?!" I exclaimed. "Not again!"

Suddenly, someone came rushing towards us.

"In the pool changing room!" Ayame exclaimed. "Quickly!"

"The changing room...I'll get the others, you go on ahead." Tsurugi said.

I nodded. "Right, show me the way, Ayame."

We rushed to the second floor and stooped outside the pool changing room entrance. Akane and Satsuki were there whilst the...girls changing room door was open.

_'Huh? The girls changing room is open?'_ I thought.

"We found the body...it's in there." Satsuki said, with sadness. "Just take a peek if ya don't wanna be caught by that thing."

Oh right, the gatling gun outside the changing rooms, I stood near the door and peeked inside. The sight of the girls changing room looked badly damaged, a bench was broken, a barbell had its rings taken off and one of the lockers was smashed in, leaving a crater. But the main view that caught my eye, was the sight of a body laying on the mat and in a tiny pool of their own blood...the body of Mistuhiro Higa, the Ultimate Soccer Player.

***DEADLY LIFE***

I stood back in shock, Mitch who was one of the four missing this morning, was now dead.

"We're here now, where's the body?" Tsurugi asked as the rest of the group arrived, apart from Kinji who was still in the infirmary.

"Yeah...it's in the girls changing room though." I replied. "I was able to see however...it's Mitch."

"Mitch is dead?" Yuki asked. "But then, does that mean one of the girls killed him?"

"Whaaaaaat, how did ya jump to that conclusion?!" Satsuki exclaimed.

"Don't start jumping the gun, everyone." I raised my finger. "Let's remember when both genders were allowed to enter a restroom so we could investigate Teruya's body."

"He's absolutely right!" Monokuma appeared. "The e-Handbook identification system and the gatling gun above the doors will be disabled until the end of the class trial. Speaking of e-handbooks, here you go, another Monokuma file from yours truly."

He handed a handbook file to me, it was happening again. Another one murdered, I even started wondering if this was all just a long bad dream.

"Is this the real life, is this just a fantasy?" I asked quietly. "With no escape from reality?"

"Dylan...please focus!" Kiyoka said as she held my empty right hand.

"Yeah, you've gotten us this far, you can't just stop now." Kizuna added she wrapped her arms around my left arm.

"The girls are right, Dylan." Tsurugi said. "Remember, we're all in this together. But it's unfortunate that Mitch was killed, same procedure as before everyone."

Yamato nodded. "Yeah, we split up, look for clues and discuss them in the class trial."

"Good, now let's get to work."

With Monokuma's permission, I entered the girls changing room with Kizuna, Satsuki and Kanata who examined the body, seems like she's feeling better now.

***INVESTIGATION START***

I had to start somewhere, time to read the file whilst everyone else is working. The victim is Mitsuhiro Higa, his body was found in the girls changing room on the second floor. The cause of death is a fatal blow to the side of the forehead, there are no other injuries. The time of death however, is unknown.

_'Unknown...so once again, Monokuma is trying to spice up the killing game by leaving some info out.'_ I thought. _'When will this madness end?'_

**Monokuma File #3 added to truth bullets.**

I had a look around the room and paid attention to the barbell as well as the pair of large iron plates, one of them had blood on it.

"Oooh, could that be the murder weapon?" Satsuki asked.

"Judging by the bloodstain, this could be it." I replied. "Also, just a random question, but would a circus show have any use for weights?"

"Oh yeah! The circus team I know has a really strong buffed macho kind of guy, he can lift weights like a champ. Why do ya ask?"

"Umm, I was just making conversation."

She laughed. "Awww, you trying to be a shy guy? Did you know that guys can be three times more cute when they act all shy?"

_'Of all the things I've been called since arriving here, she calls me cute...has she been hanging out with Kizuna or something?'_

**Iron Plates added to truth bullets.**

I then looked at the barbell, the weights must've likely come off from there, one of the buffers that keep them in place was off as well.

**Barbell added to truth bullets.**

"Geez, this bench is like, totaled." Kizuna said.

I went over to the broken bench and it was wrecked, Monokuma will most likely be repairing that for a while.

"I guess we can assume that some kind of fight happened if the evidence in this room is involved." I replied.

"So two people had a fight...it's just like the last incident."

I sighed as I hugged her. "It's in the past...I already told you."

"Yeah...sorry, Dilly..." She hugged me back.

_'Putting that aside, I'm able to conclude that there are signs of a confrontation here.'_

**Evidence Of A Struggle added to truth bullets.**

"Hmm, there's something else..."

I looked closer at the bench and underneath was some kind of toy gun, looked like something out of a sci fi movie, but where could have come from?

"Is that a toy gun?" Kizuna asked. "Looks really childish to me."

_'Childish? Maybe if...no, I won't start accusing everyone until I have all the evidence.'_ I thought.

**Toy Ray Gun added to truth bullets.**

"Kanata, are you feeling better now?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm calm enough to do the autopsy." She replied. "It looks like Mitch was struck on the forehead at least twice, I deduct that it was something blunt, metal and it had to be heavy enough to strike a fatal blow in one hit."

I then looked at the locker which had a dent in it. "You mean something like a locker or an iron plate?"

"Yes, those would seem as the most likely match. My assumption is that Mitch's head was smacked into the locker with impressive force and then killed by the weights."

"Right, so the murdering happened in that order. Thanks for that, at least I have a clear picture of what happened."

**Kanata's Autospy Report added to truth bullets.**

"But that isn't all, I found something else." She said, pointing to his left hand.

I tilted my head a little. "Is that some kid of colored sand?"

"It's dried paint." She corrected. "Which would mean..."

"The art room...right, I think I've found a location for more clues. Thanks again, you've proven to be a cool friend again."

She smiled. "Oh no, I'm just doing my job, Mr. Richardson."

**Dried Paint added to truth bullets.**

I left the changing room and Tsurugi was standing outside.

"Dylan, you might wanna check the other changing room before you go anywhere else." He said. "After that, you should go and check on Kinji, see what you can find out on what happened to him."

"Yeah, I have a feeling that what happened to him may end up being relevant to the case." I replied.

Since the security was disabled, I entered the other room and there was some kind of a pad that was on the floor.

"Huh? Is that an e-Handbook?" I went over and picked it up, I touched the screen and it gave me a name. "What?! Rei Makeru?"

_'So...this e-Handbook belonged to Rei? Then, why was it thrown in here? Unless...this has got 'red herring' all over it.'_

**Rei's e-Handbook added to truth bullets.**

I left the changing room since there was nothing else that was out of place. I made my way down to the infirmary and Kinji was on the bed, he looked at me.

"Ah, Dylan. How is the investigation progressing?" He asked.

"It's going well and how are you doing?" I responded.

"Kanata was able to bandage my head. It wasn't too painful, she believes that I will be ready to rejoin once the class trial starts."

"Right, I hope you take it easy until then." I took a stool by the bed and sat on it. "So if you can tell me, what exactly happened to you?"

"Forgive me, for I may have stirred the motions of this murder."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and looked down. "The path I walked on was strayed away from me, the day Monokuma announced the motive."

_'The motive? The ten million yen...which is almost 90 thousand dollars back at home.'_ I shook my head at him. "No way..."

"Yes, I'm afraid you are correct. It also relates to a secret of mine, I trust that you will keep this between us?"

I nodded. "As long as it helps with the case."

"Then I'll explain." He looked away. "I grew up in the world's poorest orphanage. I was left abandoned by my parents when I was just a baby, I was found by an employee from the orphanage who took me in and I was given a place where I could call home. But in time, I learnt that the orphanage I grew up in was not as welcoming as I once thought. The roofs often leaked during bad weather, the rooms were not kept to a standard value and the supplies were mostly in low quantities."

_'An orphanage that bad exists?'_ I thought.

"You may think I am exaggerating, but that is the whole truth." He cleared his throat. "Then one day as I had grown from a baby to a young boy, a priest from a nearby church came around and they were looking for volunteers to participate in religious studies. I wasn't aware what that word meant, but I thought that it sounded like something new and different to what my life had become. I raised my hand and I took part. It felt like a whole new world was open to me and my life was going to change."

"So that's when you went on to become a priest yourself?" I asked.

"Correct. The church actually praised me for my hard work and I was awarded with the best meal I ever had. Since that day, I knew that I wanted to work at the church and become a priest, just like they did. I made frequent trips to a library and studied on religion. Then, when I was old enough to leave, I had already gained an intelligent amount of religious types and affairs. I assigned for a job at a Church to help out with wedding and funeral ceremonies. Then one day, I got the call from Hope's Peak Academy and as the old saying goes, the rest was history."

"Wow...I don't know what to say." I sighed. "So when Monokuma announced the motive, you wanted that money, but not for yourself?"

"Indeed. The money would not be for my indulgences, I would use that money to donate to the orphanage I grew up in."

"Hmmm, you have my word. I won't say a word about your entire past to anyone, only just the reason why you wanted the money."

Kinji smiled. "I understand...and thank you."

"So, what happened to you and when did it take place?"

"Once I had decided what to do with the money, I prepared to set up a murder. Early this morning, at 6:45am, I left my room and went to the infirmary. I grabbed a towel and a bottle of neurosine. It's a type of sedative in a liquid form. I poured it onto the towel and waited for someone to walk by. It happened to be Kanata, I placed the towel around her mouth and she struggled before the scent filled her nostrils and she was knocked out. I took her to the art storage room to begin the next part of my plan. But then, someone walked in while I was not finished and they charged straight at me before we got into a fight. I was attacked with a chisel and knocked out."

"That would explain why your head was bleeding. So was it the killer who knocked you out?"

"No...it was Mitch."

"Mitch?! The victim knocked you out?"

He sighed. "So it is Mitch who has been taken away from us."

"Yes...he was found in the girls changing room, I assume you don't know what happened?"

"I'm afraid not. But I have faith that you will find the killer responsible."

I smiled back. "I will, as long as we work together, we'll find the one who killed Mitch."

**Kinji's Account added to truth bullets.**

Now I really had to check on the art room and because of that long conversation, I had feeling that there wasn't much time left.

I left the infirmary and made a beeline to the art room on the third floor. I was here before, but there was nothing unusual. I didn't check the art storage room though, I went in there and there were a few things on the floor. There was a slightly soaked towel with some dry patches and a bottle next to it, that must be the towel that Kinji used for his murder attempt. The bottle beside it had the word 'sedative' on it, which confirmed his statement to be true.

**Soaked Towel added to truth bullets.**

**Neurosine Bottle added to truth bullets.**

Elsewhere, I noticed a paint can that had fallen to the floor and it was in a yellow colour, which matched the dry paint that was on Mitch's hand.

"So Mitch must've went in here, saw what Kinji was doing and got into a fight with him." I commented to myself.

**Yellow Paint Powder added to truth bullets.**

There was also a used chisel that had some blood on it. This must be the chisel that Mitch used to attack Kinji. I then assumed that some time had passed before Kanata woke up and saw the scene of Kinji crawling and in pain which was what caused the scream and she ran out of the Art Room. She probably didn't even see who put the towel around her since it was so unexpected.

**Chisel added to truth bullets.**

Now all I needed was some evidence to work out the time of death and then-

*DING DONG, DING DONG!*

But my thought was cut off after an announcement.

_"Ahem! So uhh, I don't plan to keep on waiting all day. Everyone, make your way to the elevator doors. I'll see you in the trial room. Phuhuhuhu!"_

Darn, guess we'll have to work out the time of death ourselves in the trial. I made my way to the elevator where almost everyone was here.

"We're still missing two people." Yuki said.

"It is alright, I am here and ready to take part." Kinji assured as he now had a bandage around his head.

"I don't think it's well advised, but he insisted on it." Kanata added.

Tsurugi hummed. "Then we should get to the trial room, I hope whoever did this will learn that crime doesn't pay."

We stood inside the elevator and it was a little more spacious now that there were 12 of us remaining. We stood out of the elevator once it stopped and entered the trial room which had been given a huge makeover in some way. It was all blue, whilst everything else was more or less the same, apart from a couple more framed portrait standing in the podiums of the people that were gone.

We were ready to endure the third class trial. Mitch, a soccer player who tried to set up a murder before it was abandoned, was now the one who was dead. But despite that, he tried to become a better guy, even being my training partner in the changing room whenever we did any exercise with the training equipment. Someone in here, is responsible for killing Mitch and I will find them.

I will find the killer and I will keep that hope alive, in the face of despair.

* * *

**So yeah, the role has been reversed and the soccer player is no more...rest well, Mitch. :(**

**Next time! The third class trial is debated before the culprit is identified.**


	14. Class Trial III

**I'm on a roll with this story once more, so let's keep it up with this one.**

* * *

Class Trial III

***CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION***

Monokuma: Now then, let's begin with the basic explanation of the class trial. On second thought, let's not do that. You guys know the drill at this point, right? So let's skip the introductions and get right to it!

Tsurugi: Kinji, are you sure you're willing to take part?

Kinji: My only concern is finding the killer. I am quite fortunate to still be alive, but I will feel better once the killer is found.

Akane: Kinji, you seem to be quite vocal today.

Ayame: Well, can you blame him? He was attacked after all.

Dylan: Anyways, let's go over the file we have.

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Tsurugi: We know Mitch was found in the girls changing room.

Yuki: So does that mean, one of the girls did it?

Satsuki: Heeey! What are ya gettin' at, buster?!

Yamato: So one of the girls took out Mitch, and used their e-Handbooks to get inside.

Kiyoka: How did you jump to that conclusion?!

Yuki: Well, it kinda fits, doesn't it? Mitch was **taken out by surprise**, after all.

NO, THAT'S WRONG!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Wait a minute, Yuki. Mitch wasn't killed by surprise.

Yuki: Wait, he wasn't?

Dylan: Try to remember what the changing room looked like when we found it.

Tsurugi: He's right. If you all remember what the state of the room looked like, we would've been able to tell that there was a struggle going on.

Dylan: And it had to be between Mitch and the killer. He clearly tried to fight back, but the killer had something to stop him.

Kinji: What could they have used to kill Mitch with?

_'Yes, we need to pin that down. I saw it at the crime scene.'_

**I-R-O-N P-L-A-T-E-S**

Dylan: That's right, it was the iron plates that came off the barbell.

Kiyoka: Iron plates?

Dylan: In the changing room, there were two iron plates on the floor, one of them had blood on it.

Kizuna: That would mean that the iron plates are the murder weapon?

Dylan: Yeah, that would be the most likely case.

Satsuki: But where could they had gotten it from?

Ayame: Well, let's remind ourselves of the changing rooms. Our changing room has a treadmill and a cycle bike, but not the weights.

Dylan: Which means, the barbell and the iron plates came from the guys changing room.

Yuki: NO, THAT'S NOT RIGHT!

***ARGUE***

Yuki: Wait a second, Dylan, you're going way off.

Dylan: Huh? What do you mean?

Yuki: Really, you don't know why you're wrong?

Dylan: Well, if you're gonna disagree, then tell me why that is.

Yuki: I have to, I know you're wrong, let me prove it to you.

***REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN***

Yuki: The weights come from the guys changing room.

I know that's true.

Because I go there a few times myself.

But the file said that Mitch was killed in the girls changing room.

So that means the guys cannot be suspects.

***ADVANCE***

Dylan: No, just because Mitch was found in the girls changing room, that doesn't mean a guy isn't a suspect.

Yuki: But did you forget what Monokuma said?

We're not allowed to use our e-Handbooks on the opposite gender's doors.

That would be violating the rules.

And we can't swap each others e-Handbooks.

They wouldn't borrow one from **someone who isn't alive **either.

ALLOW ME TO CUT THROUGH THOSE WORDS!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Hold on Yuki, they did use a dead student's e-Handbook to get in.

Yuki: What? They did?

Dylan: I found an e-Handbook in the guys changing room. When I picked it up, it switched on...and it showed Rei Makeru's name!

Kanata: Huh? But why was Ms. Makeru's e-Handbook in the boys changing room?

Dylan: My guess is that the killer must've borrowed it from somewhere and used it to access the girls changing room.

Tsurugi: I see, so the culprit was planning to create a 'red herring' of sorts, in order to take the suspicion away from them.

Satsuki: So not only did they try to set us girls up, they used a girls's e-Handbook to get into our changing room?

Kizuna: Ewww! The culprit's a pervert!

Kiyoka: I don't think that's the part you should be worrying about.

Yamato: But how did they pull that off without the gatling gun firing?

Monokuma: Allow me to answer that! Normally, any piece of equipment I have, I always make sure they are in prime condition. However, the gatling gun's engine clip was playing up, meaning the slide was locked and therefore, unable to fire. So when the culprit used Rei's e-Handbook to get inside the girls changing room, it wasn't able to function. And besides, there's no rule against students borrowing e-Handbooks from dead students.

Tsurugi: So whoever committed the crime must've worked that out and used it to their advantage.

Ayame: Then it's possible that any one of us could've done it.

Yuki: Okay, I understand it now. Sorry Dylan, guess I was the one who was a long way off.

Dylan: Don't worry about it. You just wanted to double check and that's fine.

Kinji: May I suggest we go back to the scene?

Tsurugi: Yes, we still need to look into other clues that we can discuss over.

_'Other clues? Well, there was something that was out of place...I'll need to let them know.'_

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Yamato: So when we found Mitch's body, he was lying down on his stomach.

Kiyoka: His head must've cracked thanks to the iron plates.

Kizuna: What about the locker that was dented?

Tsurugi: It may seem likely, that the victim was **struck there first.**

I AGREE WITH THAT!

***BREAK***

Dylan: It's like Tsurugi just said, they must've slammed the victim's head into the locker.

Tsurugi: Well, it was a lucky guess. But I assume there's a second opinion for that claim?

Kanata: Yes there is. According to my report, the victim's head was slammed into the locker first which would've caused a minor concussion and temporary paralysis. Then, with the victim in a state of shock, the culprit most likely used the iron plates to deal the fatal blow to his forehead.

Yamato: But, is that all there was? Kinda seems a bit repetitive.

_'No, there was something else...it was also on the victim's body...I GOT IT!'_

Dylan: Actually there is more, there was a tiny patch of dried paint on his right hand.

Satsuki: Dried paint? Where in the heck would they find that?

Mikako: ...Art room.

Dylan: She's right. I went to the art room and I found a can of paint powder on the floor in the art storage room.

Akane: But if Mitch was killed in the girls changing room, why was there a mess in the art storage room?

Dylan: Because it was part of a murder plan that didn't happen.

Kiyoka: You mean someone else was planning to kill?

_'Yes, there was someone else...and now's the perfect time to ask them about it.'_

***SELECT SOMEONE***

Dylan: There was someone here who was planning to murder. Isn't that right, Kinji?

Tsurugi: Kinji? Is that true?

Kinji: As much as I wish to fight against the truth, I cannot defy my beliefs. Dylan is right, I was ready to ignore my beliefs and stray off the faithful path.

Kiyoka: Could you just tell us what happened, please?

Kinji: It was at 6:45am, I had already chosen to do what I had to do. I picked up a towel and a bottle of neurosine. I then poured it onto the towel and waited for someone to walk by. Whoever would walk by would be my chosen victim. And the person who walked by...was Kanata.

Satsuki: Say whaaaaaaat?!

Kanata: I thought I recognized your voice...but why, Kinji?! How could you?!

Kizuna: Yeah, why did you try to kill her?

Kinji: I would answer your question with honesty, but I wouldn't be sure if you believe me.

Mikako: ...do not talk in riddles.

_'This isn't good, they're starting to suspect that he's the culprit. But I know that's wrong, I'm going to get him out of this accusation.'_

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Akane: I can't believe it! Kinji would try to commit murder!

Yamato: Well, I guess looks can be deceiving as they say.

Yuki: But why would you do that, Kinji?

Kinji: As I said once before, you would never believe me.

Kiyoka: Are you talking about the motive?

Kizuna: No way! He was going to kill someone for money?!

Yamato: He must've **wanted it all for himself**!

NO, THAT'S WRONG!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Hold on, you're only half right and half wrong.

Yamato: But how do you know?

Dylan: He wanted to kill, not to have the money for himself, but to donate the money to the orphanage he grew up in.

Kinji: Yes, that is the truth. He is also correct about the orphanage, for it is related to my secret. Be assured that whatever happens from this day onwards, I will not hold any grudges, if you declare that you will not forgive me for what I tried to commit.

Dylan: It's okay, Kinji. You're just going through what Kizuna was going through. She too wanted to kill, but I stopped it, cause I knew it was the right thing to do. What should matter more here is that even though you tried, you didn't kill anyone.

Ayame: And how do you know that he didn't?

Dylan: Well, that's because of his account. When Kinji took Kanata to the art room, he was about to prepare his murder, but then someone came into the art storage room and saw what was happening. They got into a fight and Kinji lost, because when I saw him, he was crawling on the floor and his head was bleeding.

Kanata: He's right, because when I woke up, I saw Mr. Uehara slowly moving along the ground. I then screamed and ran out of the art room.

Akane: So that's why we heard you scream.

Kiyoka: Was it the killer that attacked Kinji?

Dylan: No...it was the victim.

Tsurugi: So it was Mitch that saw the incident and attacked him.

Mikako: ...what about the head injury?

_'The head injury...I can answer that as well, cause it was right there in the storage room...I CAN PROVE IT WITH THIS!'_

Dylan: The head injury was from when he was attacked with a chisel.

Kinji: Yes. Mitch grabbed a chisel and stabbed me before he kicked me in the stomach, preventing me from fighting back.

Satsuki: So that's why your head was cut open like a knife through butter. That's gotta hurt!

Tsurugi: When did that happen?

Dylan: Looking at the time, I'd say it was around 7:00am.

Tsurugi: Right, because throughout this trial, we still haven't been able to figure out the time of death.

Kanata: Oh, maybe I can help with that.

Ayame: You know something?

Kanata: When I checked Mr. Yoga's body, the temperature of his body was slightly beginning to go cold, so the murder must've likely happened a little time later after Mr. Uehara's murder plan was abandoned. I believe that the time of death was at 7:15am.

Kizuna: You could've told us that sooner.

Kanata: Sorry, I didn't get the chance to explain cause of the amount of time we had during the investigation.

Tsurugi: Regardless of the reason, we can now say that Mitch died around 7:15am. We'll need to go through the process of elimination again.

Dylan: Right, so to start with, Ayame, Akane and Satsuki can be ruled out, cause of the body discovery announcement.

Satsuki: Woohoo! That's a relief!

Dylan: Next is Kinji, cause he was in the infirmary recovering from the victim's attack.

Tsurugi: Kiyoka, Mikako, Yuki and myself can be ruled out, cause we were on the first floor at the time of the incident.

_'That leaves me, Kanata and Yamato as the remaining suspects. Wait...oh my god! No, please no! That can't be right...they did it?'_

***SELECT A SUSPECT***

Dylan: No...oh god no!

Yamato: Dylan? What's wrong, buddy?

Dylan: Was...was it you? Yamato, you killed Mitch?

Yamato: Huh?! What do you mean I killed him?!

Dylan: It's just that...I was thinking back to what I said to you earlier. About saying that you were to go and find whoever attacked Kinji, but it never occurred to me to ask you where you were when Mitch was killed, because we didn't know about the time of death.

Yamato: So based on the fact that you told me to find him, I'm the one who killed Mitch? Dylan, I'm sure you know that this isn't the time to joke around.

Satsuki: Heeeey, I'm the only one who gets to joke around 'ere!

Akane: Umm, Satsuki, I think we should be quiet for now.

Dylan: For once, I wish I was. But I'm serious, Yamato. It has to be you.

Yamato: So you gonna make me do this the hard way? Then show me some evidence! Nothing flimsy, ya got it?!

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Yamato: Don't assume that I killed Mitch, just because you told me to go after him.

Kiyoka: But it can't be anyone else, you're the only one who could've done it.

Kinji: Now that I think back to the time of death, I did hear faint footsteps rushing by.

Yamato: You were just hearing things. That could've been anyone, not just me!

Ayame: Then how do you explain the e-Handbook in the guys changing room?

Yamato: What's there to explain about that? I'm not the one who **grabbed it from a box **in the entrance hall!

I'LL SHOOT THROUGH THAT CONTRADICTION!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Yamato, you just contradicted yourself.

Yamato: Wait what?!

Tsurugi: He's right, how did you know the e-Handbooks were inside a box?

Yamato: Oh, well umm...uhh...

Dylan: Actually, I just had a thought. I now believe that you didn't go straight after the culprit. You went to the entrance hall to grab Rei's e-Handbook and then you went to find Mitch where the two of you ran to the second floor and with Rei's e-Handbook, you opened the door to the girls changing room and fought before you smashed his head into the locker.

Yuki: Wait, I think I get what you mean now. He then used his e-Handbook to go into the guys changing room and grabbed the weights before going back to where Mitch was and then killed him with the iron plates.

Yamato: WHAT?!

Ayame: So now what? You ready to call it quits?

Yamato: Grrr...not a chance! You can't prove I killed him with that!

Dylan: So you still won't admit it. Then I'll have to give you one last evidence that proves that you were there when you killed him!

Yamato: Try all you want, you won't break me!

_'I won't break you? If only you knew what I knew, I thought it was a lose connection at first, but now I know.'_

***PANIC TALK ACTION***

You are absolutely wrong!

Show me the proof!

Don't mess with an inventor!

You're not smart at all!

I was your friend!

Your claims are flimsy!

You're annoying me now!

**There's no way that I ever set foot in the girls changing room!**

**TOYGUN-UNDER-THE-BENCH**

THIS IS THE END!

***BREAK***

Dylan: You never set foot in there, then what was this toy ray gun doing in the changing room?

Yamato: What?! Th-that's mine! Ah...crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!

Dylan: My guess is that it must've fallen out of your coat pocket during the fight and it landed underneath the bench where it couldn't be seen.

Kizuna: Wow, I never thought the toy gun would end up helping us find out the culprit. I thought it was just trash.

Yamato: CRAAAAAAAAAAAP!

Tsurugi: Once again, we're almost at the end of the trail. Dylan, you have the floor. We're behind you all the way.

_'I'm still in shock myself, but this is the truth, Yamato is the one who did it. Now, I have to settle it once and for all...'_

***CLOSING ARGUMENT***

HERE'S EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED IN THIS CASE!

It all started when Monokuma gave us the third motive. It was ten million yen to the one who graduates from the academy. We thought that no one would ever kill anyone for money, but we should've accepted that someone would and this stirred the possibility of another murder occurring. At 6:45am the next morning, Kinji left his room and went to the infirmary to grab a bottle of neurosine and poured it onto a towel, he waited until someone walked by, that someone turned out to be Kanata. He wrapped the towel around her mouth and she passed out from the effects of the sedative liquid. He then carried her all the way to the art storage room to begin his next part of the plan. But it would never come to pass, cause Mitch then showed up and saw the murder attempt, he fought with Kinji and dashed away, Kinji was left hurt and when Kanata woke up, she screamed and ran out of the art room.

Some of us ran towards outside the art room to find Kanata in a state of shock, we then learnt that someone attacked Kinji and ran away. I asked someone to go after whoever did it...little did I realize that the one I sent, would end up being the true culprit. While the rest of us were looking, the culprit ran down to the first floor and over to the main entrance where the vault door was. They then grabbed Rei's e-Handbook from the box before finding where Mitch had run off to. We may not know where he was found, but they eventually ran to where the changing rooms were on the second floor. They caught up with Mitch and got into a fight. During the fight, the culprit used Rei's e-Handbook to access the girls changing rooms. Because the gatling gun was broken, it didn't fire and the fight resumed in the girls changing rooms.

When they were both inside, Mitch struggled to fight back which resulted in the bench being broken. But the culprit fought back and smashed his head into the locker, unaware that the toy ray gun fell out of his pocket and underneath the bench. With Mitch temporarily out, they used thier e-Handbook to access the guys changing room to grab a barbell with iron plates and went back to Mitch who was recovering from the impact of the locker. They then stood in front of him and with one of the iron plates, they raised it above their head...and cracked Mitch's skull, killing him with one blow. With the damage done, they threw Rei's e-Handbook into the guys changing room in an attempt to put the blame on one of the girls. It was a heinous crime for sure and now we know for certain, cause they were the only ones who did it.

This is the truth you tried to deny, **Yamato Kisaragi**, the Ultimate Inventor!

***COMPLETE***

Dylan: And that...is where the case ends. Yamato...for my sake and for our sake, will you accept it now?

Yamato: ...this is...really disappointing. But...I guess this as far as I can go.

Tsurugi: So you finally admit it?

Yamato: Well, what else can I do? Dylan got me fair and square, there's no way out for me now.

Monokuma: Hmmm, wrapping things up already? Well, at least it was filled with twists and turns. So let's move on to the voting! Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one! Students, cast your votes now!

After we voted, the slot machine was there once again, it then showed a row of Yamato's faces...so we were right...Usami's not gonna be happy about this.

***CLASS TRIAL END: All RISE***

* * *

**Plot twist! Bet you didn't expect the mole to be the culprit, huh?**

**Next time! Yamato explains his true reasons and Ayame gets her moment with Dylan**


	15. Trio Of Ladies

**Time for Yamato to face his punishment and for Dylan to acquire girl number three into his harem. :)**

* * *

Trio Of Ladies

"Three for three, that's three in a row!" Monokuma said excitedly. "The one who killed **Mitsuhiro Higa**, was indeed **Yamato Kisaragi**!"

"But why?" I asked with slight anger. "Why the heck would you kill him for?!"

Yamato was silent, is he refusing to explain now?

"Don't start giving us the silent treatment." Kiyoka said.

"Did you kill him for money as well?" Ayame asked.

"Hehe, well, since we've become good friends. I might as well tell you something honest." Yamato replied.

"Something honest?" Yuki repeated.

"I didn't kill Mitch for the money. In fact, it was for a completely different reason."

"So then why did you do it?" Tsurugi asked.

Yamato looked at me with guilt, I had a feeling that he was going to reveal what we've been keeping in secret.

"It's because of what Mitch said yesterday. Saying that a soccer player like him doesn't need that kind of money."

"Yes, he did say that." Kinji said.

"Since he was the only one we didn't find, I already figured out that he attacked Kinji. So you were right, Dylan. I did everything you just summed up. Except for one little detail. I found Mitch hiding in the Rec room, when I got in there, he freaked out and ran away. So I ran after him and...well, you know the rest already."

"But why go to so much trouble, like using Rei's e-Handbook and getting into the girls changing room?" Ayame asked.

"Cause I thought it would help calm him down, and I feel lucky that the gatling gun didn't fire."

"So Mitch wasn't the only pervert around here." Satsuki said.

Yamato sighed. "After we went in there, Mitch finally spilled out something to me."

_*Flashback*_

_"It's all a lie, man! I'm broke as a joke!"_

_"What do you mean you're broke?"_

_"Just cause I'm a soccer player doesn't mean I'm a goody two shoes who does the right thing all the time!"_

_"Did you do something wrong?"_

_"Yeah, to be honest, I'm in severe debt!"_

_"What? You're in debt?"_

_"I'm in debt of one million yen, that's my secret. I know I can get the money to pay it off, but I don't wanna kill anyone!"_

_"That's a huge amount to be in debt with. But you need to calm down, is there anything I can do?"_

_"Don't bother helping me, man! I'll get out of here and I'll get that money...even if I...dammit, there's no other choice, is there?"_

_"What are you planning?"_

_"I'm gonna have to kill you and get away with it!"_

_"Wait! Think about it! If you do that, the others will eventually find out and you'll be executed!"_

_"Shut the hell up! I don't give a damn what you say, anymore! You're going down!"_

_"Please don't hurt me, cause I will have to stop you!"_

_"DIE YOU ASSHOLE!"_

_*End Of Flashback*_

"...and then, we got into that fight. I don't need to tell you the rest."

"So in the end, the previous motive and the third motive became too much for Mitch." Tsurugi said.

"But you could've just ran out." Kiyoka added. "You wouldn't have had to kill him."

"With how mad and crazy he got, you think he would let me out alive?!" Yamato exclaimed. "Anyways, since Mitch spilled out his secret, I guess I can spill mine out too."

"I bet it's something like you've made inventions for some yakuza clan." Kizuna said.

Yuki pondered. "That's oddly specific..."

"Actually, the secret I have is different from the one that Monokuma gave me." Yamato replied.

_'Uh oh, is he going to mention what he and I were talking about?'_ I thought.

"My secret...is that I am a mole for a secret organisation."

"...a mole?" Mikako asked, even she was surprised.

"I was sent here to this academy for a hidden purpose. Think of it like, a spy who has to infiltrate a location and gather intelligence."

"A spy you say?" Monokuma asked. "Now that sounds familiar!"

"Think about it, wasn't it weird that I was found in the lockers? That's because I infiltrated this academy the day before the first murder. My goal was to report back on what had happened to the students that suddenly went missing. But that's not all, I also had to sneak around and gather any clues that would lead to the identity of the mastermind behind this killing game."

"The mastermind?" Kanata repeated.

"Which secret organisation do you work for?" Kinji asked.

"Sorry, but I was ordered not to leak anything about them, or it would risk compromising the mission." Yamato replied. "After all, I have to make sure that the chosen one stays alive."

"The chosen one?" Yuki echoed.

"But I guess now the mission has failed, all because I killed in self defence."

"Self defence, eh? Well bad news for you, bucko." Monokuma said. "No matter how the victim was killed, murder is murder!"

"I thought so. But before I go..." Yamato walked to me. "...there's something I wanna give you."

He put his arms around me, a bro hug of sorts. I then felt something slip into my pocket.

"It's ready...use it on the laptop..." He whispered.

_'He must be talking about the A.I programme he was working on.'_ I thought. "Was that it?"

"Yeah, that's all...well, Dylan. I guess this is where we part ways."

I nodded before the first sign of being emotional kicked in. "Yeah...sniff...darn!"

"Dylan..." Kiyoka sighed sadly.

"Hey, come on." Yamato patted my shoulder. "It may be the end for me, but you're still here. You caught me as the culprit, you should be proud for getting this far."

"Umm, so can we get a move on?" Monokuma intervened. "Because I've prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Inventor."

"Looks like it's time for me to go." Yamato had a few tears falling down his face. "Don't start giving up, Dylan. You have what it takes to beat the mastermind."

"I...I won't..." I replied, wiping my eyes. "I may not be the leader, but I sure as heck will keep fighting against the killing game."

"That's right, don't stop fighting for what you believe in! Well, this is it...I'll see you soon..."

"Let's give it everything we've got. IT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIME!"

**GAME OVER!**

**YAMATO KISARAGI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

We watched as Yamato was dragged away by a pair of robotic arms and thrown into a city under attack that was on the brink of total destruction because of a giant robotic bear that stomped around the city, destroying several skyscrapers and stomping on vehicles that were left abandoned, with Yamato staring in horror at the sight. Yamato then saw that it's Monokuma who was controlling the giant bear with a remote control.

**SHOCK AND PAW**

He then smirked and made a beeline for him. He obviously had little time left and nothing to lose. He wasn't going to go down easily. Just like that fight with Mitch, he was showing that kind of determination to fight to the bitter end. Yamato and Monokuma got into a tug of war over the remote control whilst the giant robot bear continued stomping towards them. Then, just when Yamato finally gained control of the remote, a huge shadow of a paw lifted above. He looked up and tried to operate the control to stop it...only to then notice that the remote control was just a toy. Monokuma had hidden the real one all along and the giant foot came crashing down on Yamato...leaving nothing, but a pool of blood before the giant robot malfunctioned and collapsed, burying what was around it.

It was over...he was crushed, plain and simple...this was the third execution we had to witness, I wanted it to stop. But Yamato told me to keep going, so I must. I have to, cause of what he said to me a while ago. I need to complete this mission for Usami and for the organisation he mentioned. The chosen one...they don't know, cause I knew he was referring to me cause of what Usami said.

"Let's go, everyone." Tsurugi said. "I think we all need time to process what was said today."

We had to agree, Yamato was sent here as a spy and Monokuma didn't know about it until he confessed it. As we stood inside the elevator, I felt my hands being held by Kiyoka and Kizuna. They were obviously worried about me, and I don't blame them. I felt very lucky to be loved by these two girls. We made our way back to the dorms and there was a quiet and depressing mood, we were in need of a rest, even though it was still the afternoon.

"Say, Dylan." Ayame said. "Mind if I have a word with you?"

"Sure, we can talk before dinner later." I replied.

"Thanks." She turned to the girls. "Kiyoka and Kizuna, you can join in too."

"Oh, okay." Kiyoka nodded.

"Dylan, remember what Yamato said." Tsurugi said. "You can't give into what Monokuma wants after what happened."

"He is correct. And if I may something." Kinji added. "I must bear the fault of what had transpired. If I had not caved into the sin of greed, Mitch would still be with us."

"Well, I don't think I'm ever going to forget. So this is something I'll need to think about." Kanata said. "But you're right, we need to stay positive."

"Let's take a moment to rest for now, I'll be sure to let you know before dinner." Akane added before she went to the diner.

The rest of us went to our rooms, whilst I went with Ayame, Kiyoka and Kizuna. Ayame's room had a few posters of world famous sports stars, a trophy of an athlete sprinting on the table, and a small rack filled with different colored trainers. If I didn't believe that she was the ultimate sprinter before, I would believe it right now. Based on the previous nights with the other two girls, I assumed that this was the part where Ayame would admit that she has grown feelings for me.

"So, what did you want to see me?" I asked.

"Well, I had a word with the girls here and I was thinking back on what I did." Ayame replied. "Remember when I said that I needed time to think over on how I should make it up to you? I want to repay that favor now by telling something that's been swelling inside me for a few days now."

"I see..."

Ayame then blushed. "I'm not someone who is used to feelings like this often. But it's a feeling that's new and I wasn't sure about it."

"She came to us to talk about it, and we knew the reason why." Kiyoka said.

"Basically, you've got another girl who has a crush on you." Kizuna added, smirking.

"Wow...and I thought Yuki was the Ultimate Lucky Student." I joked. "Maybe his luck's rubbing off on me. But seriously, I think I needed this after today."

"So, how do you feel with me?" Ayame asked.

I nodded, time to add girl number three into the harem. "If it's what I think it is, I'm happy to accept it."

She gasped. "You are?!"

"Yeah, I'm serious here. I might not be the most amazing guy ever, but I'll be a good man to you."

"That's not true." She shook her head. "You're far more amazing than you give yourself credit for."

"She's right." Kiyoka agreed. "Cause in our eyes, you're the real leader."

"And you wanna save people's lives, how could we not fall for someone like you?" Kizuna added.

I smiled and I decided to answer with action, not words. I put my arms around Ayame and she was surprised, but I held her close as if she was precious to me already. I then heard her hum happily and she put her arms around me in return. I then looked into her eyes and we were both blushing, she then pressed her lips onto mine.

"Hmhm, that was my first kiss, you know." Ayame said, blushing redder. "I hope you take responsibility for that."

"Of course, I will do everything I can to maintain it." I replied. "And thank you girls, I feel happy that I have a few people I can really count on."

"Oh you, Dilly, don't forget that we're your girlfriends too." Kizuna smirked before hugging me from behind.

"No matter what, the three of us love you, Dylan." Kiyoka said.

She put her arms around me from the right and kissed me on the cheek. This almost felt like a group hug, I am not complaining and I feel so well loved.

Kizuna then pulled away. "Okay, I think we should give you two some alone time."

"Yeah, let's try to rest for now." Kiyoka agreed. "See you both later."

"Yeah, thanks you two." Ayame replied.

Kizuna and Kiyoka left her room, leaving just me and Ayame alone together. She then pounced on me, pressing her lips on mine with a bit of force. I guess it's a feeling she hasn't experienced often. Then I'll teach her, I'll let her experience the feeling of being loved. As we made out, I held her by the legs as she wrapped them around me. I walked over to her bed and I sat down whilst still locking our lips together. She then pulled away and hummed with a slight smirk.

"Looks like the girls were right, you're a good kisser." She said.

"Hehe, I try to be, whenever I get the chance." I replied. "By the way, I'd rather wait until we can get out of here. But I gotta ask...top or bottom?"

She then grabbed my shoulders and slowly pushed me onto my back before climbing on top of me.

"Does that answer your question?"

I nodded quickly. "Yep, definitely..."

We then made out once again with my arms around her. I had to admit, she felt good and her athletic body was rocking.

After several more kisses, Ayame got off me and laid on her side, close to me.

"Dylan, I feel really lucky to be able to have a boyfriend, and I'm also willing to share you with the other girls."

I held her hand. "So do I...even though I feel more luckier than anyone else right now."

She hummed. "...I love you, Dylan..."

"Love you too, Ayame...let's sleep for a while together."

We snuggled up close and that was able to help me to shake the bad thoughts away.

* * *

"Well, who would've thought that an organisation would send a spy against me?" The mastermind asked.

"To think that Yamato wasn't an Ultimate student, after all." Monokuma said. "This has got 'Future Foundation' written all over it, those hope freaks are at it again."

"But thier spy is gone, so they can't interrupt our plans now, can they?"

He chuckled. "Puhuhuhuh! You're right there. So then, what shall we force the students to do next?"

"I think it's time we changed methods. Let's set things up for the next motive in three days from now."

"Wonderful! And while that's going on, I am bothered by this 'Chosen One', so I'll look into that..."

"Of course, anything we can do to stay ahead of our plans and bring forth despair, we will do it!"

**END OF THIRD ARC!**

**Students remaining: 11**

**Item Obtained: Football Trophy**

* * *

**Ayame joins the harem, just two more girls to go and the side task will be completed.**

**Next time! ****The fourth floor is unlocked and ****there's a big surprise in the sauna.**


	16. Enter The AI Ego

**The fourth arc is now beginning and the laptop will finally come into play...**

* * *

Enter The A.I Ego

After we had dinner, I thought back to when Yamato slipped something into my pocket. I hadn't taken it out since Monokuma and the mastermind would be able to see everything, except for the sauna room. I was in there for a brief moment, I took it out and it was a USB flash drive. All I had to do was find the laptop for it. I then found a sauna locker that was slightly open, inside was the laptop I was looking for. I inserted the USB drive and turned the laptop on, nothing happened until...

"Welcome back, me! Oh, are you the chosen one?" It spoke. "Oooh! A new drive found! Installation success! Congratulations, buddy!"

_'WHAT THE HELL?!'_

***DAILY LIFE***

It was the next day and the mood at the diner was slightly low. We kept saying that we would find a way to get out, but the numbers keep dropping. It was also becoming a female-dominated group, not that i'm complaining. But now that I had something important, I had to think real hard if I wanted to tell everyone else. After we had our breakfast which was as quiet as it had ever been, I slowly stood up and got ready to motivate them a little with my words.

"Come on people, why are we getting sad and quiet all of a sudden?" I asked them. "Yamato told us to not give up, and I'm not gonna give up now!"

"But everytime we try to do that, Monokuma keeps stopping us by giving us motives." Yuki replied.

"And that's the problem. We're letting it get to us so easily which is just what he wants!" I clenched my fist. "For a while, I feel like we've been doing nothing but let Monokuma have his way with us. The motives he comes up with is just a way to get under our skin and force us to give him the despair he craves. Well just this once, why don't we show him that hope is better than despair and we'll use that hope to overcome this stupid killing game?!"

Tsurugi hummed. "Well said, Dylan. It seems I've trained you well."

"Yeah, he's right all the way!" Satsuki agreed. "Come on people, are we men or are we mice in an alleyway?"

Mikako tilted her head. "An alleyway?"

"Look at you go, Dilly." Kizuna said before she hugged me. "You're so confident now and I like it!"

"It might be because of how much the gals are rootin' for ya." Satsuki added. "Even I'm startin' to become jealous of ya."

"You don't need to be jealous." I replied. "I welcome all types of support that gives me the strength that I need."

"Oh..I see..." Satsuki looked away whilst whistling.

_'Is she trying to flirt with me in her own...unique way or something?'_ I thought.

*DING DONG, DING DONG*

_"Ahem! This is a school announcement! The fourth floor of the academy is now open! Enjoy exploring to your heart's content!"_

"Another floor is now available it seems." Tsurugi said.

"Yeah, we might as well explore it." I added. "Let's go, team."

We left the diner and walked up to the third floor, the stairs to the fourth floor was near the psychics room. The gateway was gone and we walked upwards to the fourth floor. the colours of the walls were different yet again, it was all yellow...just like that song. Well, putting that reference aside, I listened to Tsurugi who had something to say.

"Same as before, let's split up and explore the fourth floor." He suggested. "Then we can talk about them at 'that' meeting place."

I nodded as they all split into pairs, I knew that he was referring to the sauna locker room. I walked past the restrooms and turned left, before going down a hallway and opened the doors to enter what looked like a music room. There were musical instruments, a few rows of chairs and a grand piano that was on a stage. Akane and Yuki were in this room too.

"A music room? How wonderful." Akane commented.

"Yeah, but it's a shame that none of us are musicians." Yuki said.

I was a little fixated on the piano. Maybe I can play that some time when on one's around.

"Dylan, you seem to be quite curious about the piano." Akane said. "Can you play it?"

"Not really, I had a few lessons a long time ago, but it didn't work out." I replied.

"Hmm, speaking of performing, I think I've got just the idea."

"An idea, what for?" Yuki asked.

"Hmhmhm, I can't tell. But after our meeting in the sauna, I'll need time alone to make plans, I'll let Tsurugi know."

I decided to leave her be on that one. But still, what kind of plan does she have in mind?

I left the music room and saw Kiyoka and Ayame standing near a door.

"Dylan, we tried going in here, but the door's locked." Kiyoka said.

"We're wondering why that is." Ayame added.

Monokuma suddenly appeared. "That's because it's top secret and because of that reason, it needs to be locked up tight."

"So we can't go in?" I asked.

"Of course not! And don't think of trying to break in or use lock-picks. In fact, I'll add that as a new rule to the regulations shortly."

He then vanished away.

"Well that was a dead end I guess. But that doesn't mean I can't cheer up again." I said before hugging Kiyoka.

"Oh Dylan, you're such a good man." She replied before kissing me.

I then hugged and kissed Ayame, so she wasn't left out.

I walked onwards and there was a door open, I went inside to see that the room was like some kind of faculty office. Kizuna and Satsuki were here as well.

"This must be a faculty office room, where other members of staff would be working at before doing their lecturing sessions." I said.

"Maybe, but what's with these flower pots?" Kizuna asked.

"I guess it's to make the office look a bit more lively, there also seems to be books here that covers information on either any or all kinds of subjects."

"Woah! You're quite smart about this kind of stuff." Satsuki said happily. "Ya sure you're not the Ultimate Nerd?"

"Satsuki, you give me too much credit. I'm a peacekeeper, but that doesn't mean I don't know about anything else that exists in the world." I then smirked before walking over to Kizuna and hugging her. "Besides, I feel like I'm learning something new everyday, such as appreciating those who love and care for me. Right, Kizuna?"

"Hehe, oh Dilly...you lovable cuddly bear." She replied before kissing me.

"Heeey! Get a room!" Satsuki teased.

Kizuna smirked at her. "Oh, you wanna join in?"

She turned away, whistling.

_'That innocent whistling isn't fooling anyone.'_ I thought.

I left the faculty office and turned left to see a metal door that was slid open to the side. I walked inside to see that this was some kind of lab, judging by the massive cylinder tower in the corner as well as a metal desk with a test tube rack. There was also a row of three tall cabinet shelves, Kanata and Kinji were there too.

"Is this a lab?" I asked.

"Actually, this looks more like a chem lab." Kanata corrected. "This must be where the more hazardous and dangerous chemicals are stored."

I opened one of the cabinet doors. "Are you sure, cause some of them seem to have vitamins labeled onto them."

"I'm pretty certain that they should be left alone. We have to be cautious at all times."

"Agreed. It would be wise not to touch any of them." Kinji added. "Nothing good would come from it."

He has a point, for he knows that from experience. Also, it seems like him and Kanata are comfortable to be around in the same room again...I'm glad.

I left the chem lab and to my right was a stairway that would likely lead to the fifth floor, but it was blocked off. I went to look for Tsurugi and Mikako who were standing at the far end of a long hallway where there was a pair of doors at the end. They were both in silence and in thought, I wondered what was up.

"Tsurugi, Mikako, what's wrong?" I asked.

"...it's locked." Mikako answered.

"Yes, apparently, the sign above says that this is the headmaster's room." Tsurugi said with a grunted sigh. "But we don't have access to it. Which would mean that the mastermind and Monokuma doesn't want us to see what's in there."

"That's annoying, because that room would most likely have a lot of clues we could really use." I replied. "And we can't knock it down either, cause Monokuma just declared that breaking doors or lock-picking them is now forbidden."

"...what a pain." Mikako sighed.

"Anyways, it seems that we've found all that we have on this floor." Tsurugi said. "Shall we wrap this up?

I then remembered what I had to do, it was time. "It's to do with our secret place. I need to take you folks there for something important."

He looked at me. "You found something?"

"Well...you'll see once we get there." I turned to walk. "I'll go on ahead and wait for you all in 'that' room."

They nodded whilst I made the walk all the way to the sauna lockers back on the first floor. I stood by the open locker which had the laptop in, the USB flash drive I plugged in was safe as well, thank goodness for that. One by one, the rest of the group arrived, looks like we're all here and ready to keep moving forward, good.

"We're all here, Dylan." Tsurugi said. "We had a quick discussion on what we found on the the fourth floor, so we're all up to date."

"So, what is it you wanted to show us?" Yuki asked.

"Yamato left a very important clue behind." I answered before bringing out the laptop. "Before he died, he gave me a USB flash drive. He said that it contains an A.I programme that will be able to decrypt the locked files that are on this laptop."

"Wait, I remember that laptop." Yuki said. "That was on the library desk."

"So Yamato must've picked it up and hid it here." Kinji added. "It seems he was working alone in secret since the first day he arrived."

I them smiled a little. "When I inserted the flash drive and turned it on, I was very surprised at what I saw. I hope you remain calm."

I flipped the top part and switched it on before placing it on the middle bench, so we could all see the screen.

"Oh, welcome back, Dylan!" An A.I version of Yamato spoke. "Oooh! You have other people with you, are they your friends?"

"What in the world?" Kanata gasped in shock.

"Is that Yamato?" Ayame asked.

"It's a ghost!" Satsuki exclaimed in terror.

"C-calm down, Satsuki." Akane replied. "How is this possible?"

"Leave it to me, I know how to answer this." I assured as I typed in. 'Don't be alarmed, they are my friends.'

"Oh, that's good. Greetings to all of you, I am an A.I programme called Inventor Ego." It said. "Master created me as a decryption A.I to hack into the files on this laptop. So far, I haven't made much progress with the procedure. Every file on this laptop is locked. Which means that the information stored on here must be top secret."

"Wow! That's pretty amazing." Kiyoka praised. "Looks like we'll finally get some useful clues after all."

"Let's not get overconfident." Tsurugi warned. "We're very lucky to have this and the sauna room on our side, but we'll need to be extra careful here."

I nodded. "Yeah, cause if Monokuma finds out about this, he could very well try to steal it or worse, destroy it."

"Yes, which means that we'll need to keep this in the sauna." Tsurugi said.

"And I have something in mind, just in case of emergencies." I typed in to the laptop. 'Inventor Ego, if someone you don't know comes in and steals you, make sure you yell for help, okay?'

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure to raise my voice by playing the world's most annoying sound on this laptop." It replied. "My master added that in, too!"

"The most annoying sound in the world?" Kizuna repeated. "What does it mean?"

"I think it's a double reference." Ayame answered. "Although the source of where they come from escapes me."

"Regardless, we should have someone keep a door open, just in case someone does try to sneak in here." Tsurugi said. "And based on our backgrounds, it would be best if I leave mine open."

"But wouldn't that make you an easy target?" Yuki asked.

"You forget that I'm the Ultimate Police, so if they tried anything funny with me, I'll just turn the tables in my favor and cuff them."

"He's right." I said, rubbing my left arm. "Cause the other day, we did a little hand to hand training and he caught my arm real good."

"Well, I believe that's proof enough." Kinji said. "So, we are finished with the meeting?"

"Yes, let's finish it for today." Tsurugi replied. "We should thank Yamato for this...well, what could you call it?"

"A beacon of hope?" I suggested.

"...I like it." Mikako said, smiling. "A beacon of hope."

Everyone else agreed unanimously and we all parted ways, but I stayed in the Sauna and thought about the laptop.

I then typed in something as a back up plan. 'Inventor Ego, I'm going to put you in a different locker, just in case.'

"Okay, Dylan. Good thinking, buddy." It replied. "I'll get back to work on decrypting the files, I'll let you know of my progress the next time."

I nodded at him before waving and switching the laptop off shut. I then looked at the other lockers and placed the laptop in one that was at a far corner away from the original location. You just never know, cause if there is a mastermind, they would most likely want to be around everywhere at all times, even in secret places. Tsurugi would be the only person I would tell about the new location as well.

I left the sauna and put the laptop issue out of my mind. Now I was wondering about Akane's plan back in the music room, I wonder what she had in mind...

* * *

**Yep, Yamato is still with the group, albeit in Alter Ego form. which is still just as good. :)**

**Next time! To cheer the groups spirits up, Akane hosts a fashion dress party...before things go sour...**


	17. The Fashion Party

**Time for the fashion party to start and everyone's looking good...well, until disaster strikes once more.**

* * *

The Fashion Party

Two days had passed and something was off, Monokuma had not announced the next motive for some time.

_*BGM: Starwish OST - The End Of All Things*_

And it looked like I wasn't the only one thinking like that, Usami was in my dream as usual.

"...hmm, this isn't like Monokuma. He would have the next motive by now." Usami said.

"Yeah, it's kinda strange." I replied. "I'm wondering if he's setting up something big to take us by surprise."

"But at least you now have help from the inside. How is Inventor Ego doing?"

"It's still going, but I made sure to hide it in a different locker, just as a precaution."

"That's a good idea, Dylan. Were you thinking that there may a be a traitor?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if Monokuma had someone hide among us, in order to keep the killing game moving along." I sighed. "By the way, what's the word from the secret organisation?"

"Well, the boss was really mad when he heard that Yamato killed a student, but he understand that it was in self defence and he's directing the blame onto Monokuma."

"Just like we all should be, as well as the mastermind behind it all." I then smiled. "At least my other goal is still going, I need to add two more girls, correct?"

"Yes, just two more and you'll be ready for when the mastermind or Monokuma may start to come after you."

"Which is what worries me the most, cause I believe that by now, I may start to become a threat to the mastermind's plan of wanting despair."

"That's right, but there's no need to be scared. You have your friends and love interests with you, so you're never alone."

I nodded. "True, and I also have the organisation and you rooting for me to beat the mastermind. So I'll keep on doing that."

"Great, then remain vigilant and protect everyone else as much as you can. Love, love!"

_*End Of BGM*_

* * *

When it was the next morning, the now remaining eleven of us gathered in the diner and there was a line of trendy outfits on one table.

"Good morning, Dylan." Akane greeted. "You're the last one to arrive."

"I hope it's not becoming a habit, like Yuki's." Tsurugi winked.

Yuki laughed nervously. "Go easy on me, will you?"

"Morning, I didn't mean to be late." I replied. "So what's with the clothes?"

"Oh, this is where my idea comes in." Akane replied. "I had an idea on how to cheer everyone up. How about a dress party?"

"A dress party?" Kiyoka repeated. "That sounds good."

"Oooh, a party, eh?!" Satsuki added. "Now that's right up my alley!"

Mikako looked away. "...I'm not fond of parties."

"Huh? But why not?" Kizuna asked.

"She's not the kind to attend social events like a party." Yuki answered. "We know this by now, right?"

"Oh Mikako, you should have a little more fun." Akane said. "I can't force you, but it would be really nice if you did."

I walked over to Mikako and took her hand, she gasped at my surprise gesture.

"Sorry for being too forward here, but you've grown a lot since this whole ordeal started." I replied. "Back then, you wouldn't even say a word unless it was something important. But you've gotten more confident and you're becoming more like a close friend to us. So please, no one's forcing you to, but it would mean a lot if you were to have fun with us and you have my word, we'll make it a good party and I'll make it right."

"...Dylan..." Mikako smiled, blushing a little as well. "...okay, thank you."

"I believe we're witnessing Dylan, rising up as a future leader." Kinji said.

"That's not the only thing rising up." Kizuna smirked.

Ayame frowned. "Should've seen that one coming."

"Oho! Zing!" Satsuki shouted out, randomly.

"So what about the outfits?" Tsurugi asked. "Where did they come from?"

"Oh, I made them myself in my room." Akane answered. "I got a sewing kit from the antique store and that was when I had just the idea."

"I see." Yuki pondered. "But we can't just dress up, we'll need music and a good place where we can have the party."

"I have a CD player in my room." Kizuna said. "I'll make sure to bring it along."

"The music room?" I suggested. "Sure, the diner would be ideal as well, but I think the music room is much bigger."

"In that case, we should start making preparations." Akane said. "Since the dresses are already made, you need to take one that has your name on it."

"Do you need help with other things?" Yuki volunteered.

"If you want to, thank you."

"So when will the party start?" I asked.

Akane smiled. "How about later tonight?"

"That's more than enough time for us." Kinji said.

Whilst Yuki stayed with Akane in the diner, the rest of us grabbed our outfits and went back to our dorms. Mine was a complete black men's suit with matching black shoes, I tried the outfit on and went to the mirror in the bathroom. I was very surprised, Akane got my measurements right and it looked really good on me.

"Damn, I'm looking good." I grinned.

* * *

After we had our dinner, it was time to begin the party. The furniture of the music room was rearranged to the walls, so there was now a huge empty floor in the middle. The chairs were moved to one side of the room ad there was also a table that had bottles of soft drinks and a massive bowl that filled with a drink and lemon slices, is that what they call a fruit punch? The grand piano was moved to the side of the stage where the CD player Kizuna had along with a pile of CDs that were on the piano lid which was shut. The time was now 7:00pm and when I arrived, almost everyone else was there. Except for Yuki, I assumed that he was still getting ready.

"Evening folks, I made it." I waved to them.

"Well, look at you, handsome." Kizuna replied.

She was wearing a long pink dress with gold stars from under the left arm and to above the right side of her waist. To top it off, her hair was all straight down.

"I could say the same thing, you're looking gorgeous tonight." I smirked.

"Hehe, of course I do." She then hugged me tight. "I hope we get to dance later."

"I have a feeling there'll be a dance contest with you ladies and I'm the prize."

"Oh, that's a great idea." Kiyoka said as she joined in the discussion.

Kiyoka was wearing a long green dress with a dark green sash around the waist and the dog-tag necklace I gave her a while ago, she also had long cameo styled fingerless gloves. Her hair was styled the same as before and I gasped a little, I knew these girls were going to look beautiful, but not by this much.

"Very beautiful." I said slowly.

"So are you, Dylan." Kiyoka replied before she pecked me on the lips.

I then went around to see the others. Next was Ayame who was wearing a mid-range red dress and matching red shoes that were sparkling a little.

"Looking good, Dylan." Ayame said. "What about me?"

"Well, I'm sure it's something you're not used to, but I love it a lot." I replied.

She hugged me. "I thought so, thanks."

"Dylan, I'm glad you made it." Akane said.

Akane was wearing a long black dress with a gold long chain around the waist, long black gloves and a long bowtie on the back of her hair.

"Yeah, I'm really impressed with how you got my measurements right." I replied. "May I say that you're looking beautiful as well?"

"Awww, you're too kind." She blushed. "This is what I sometimes do as a maid."

"Here's our guy." Tsurugi came up to me, he was wearing a long sleeve black suit with a tiny red flower on the left side. His hair was slightly styled differently.

"Guess we're the men in black for some reason." I grinned.

"Not quite, Dylan." Kinji intervened. His outfit was vastly different to the rest of us, he was wearing a black and white yukata outfit with a golden cross necklace.

"Well, Kinji. I didn't expect you to wear a yukata outfit. It looks real good on you."

He nodded, smiling. "It makes a good change to my normal clothing."

I went around the room to meet the rest of them. Kanata was wearing a long light purple dress and short purple gloves, her hair was done in a ponytail as well.

"Oh Mr. Richardson, you look amazing." Kanata complimented.

"And you look like a princess." I replied. "You look cute."

She blushed. "Oh, th-thanks..."

"Ya pullin' out all the charms tonight, aren't you?"

_'Huh, is that Satsuki?'_ I thought.

I thought Kinji looked different, but this topped it. She was wearing a light cyan frilly dress with long white gloves and her hair was done to the side.

"Come on, Dylan, don't you recognize me?" She asked.

"I do, I just wasn't expecting you to look that beautiful." I replied. "Honestly, you look much more beautiful without the clown outfit."

She then blushed. "Wow, you're going all out for me, aren't ya?"

"...how do I look?" Mikako asked.

Mikako had a dark blue dress with white gloves, a white silk covering the shoulders and a gold cross necklace. Her hair was done up in a bow in the back.

"Like a beautiful girl that I would want to take care of." I smiled. "I'm happy you came."

She smiled back. "...you too."

Just then, Yuki finally arrived. He was wearing a white suit with a red tie, he looked more trendy than I did.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got stuck with putting my tie on." He said.

"It's alright, now that you're here, we can finally begin the party." Akane replied.

"Alright, guess it's my turn to start the music." Kizuna declared as she ran on stage and switched on the CD player.

The party was in full swing and we enjoyed ourselves a lot. In addition to the music and the lighting, there was also a mini buffet and drinks on the table. I got to chat with everyone around here, although I was stopped a few times by the three girls who had fallen in love with me. For a while, it felt like we were having a good time, that the killing game was becoming a fading distant memory. As long as we have fun like this and enjoy ourselves, we'll find a way to survive this game.

"Alright, it's time for a little dance contest." Kizuna said as she stood on stage. "So let's get those feet moving, the best dancer will be the winner!"

The music volume was turned up a little and there were various genres being played. Some were in Japanese and others were in English, so the music didn't feel slightly out of place. After all, I was transferred here as an international exchange student. During the dancing, some of the music played got me up close with my girls and with the others not looking, I was making out with Kiyoka, Kizuna and Ayame. At this point, it was getting to be a struggle to not my wild side out.

After the dancing was over, Kizuna went on stage and got our attention.

"Well, I gotta say, we've got some good dancers in here." She said happily. "But I think we have a winner, right, ladies?"

"Yeah, I never knew Dylan was such as good dancer." Satsuki replied. "Maybe he could be in a circus with me."

I slightly frowned. "I'm right here you, know."

"Ummm, guys, is it me...or do the drinks feel strange?" Yuki asked before he yawned.

I looked into my glass and there didn't seem anything strange, but I was feeling tired.

"I'm getting sleepy..." Kiyoka said before she slowly sat down and then fell to her side.

Tsurugi gasped. "This isn't good...how could we have been...so careless?"

"Getting dizzyyyyyyyy..." Satsuki was wobbling around.

The rest of them started falling to the ground. Eventually, even I started to yawn...was the punch spiked or something?

"I'm...scared..." Mikako said as she stumbled towards me.

But I couldn't stand any longer, I fell down on the floor with my eyes closed. Then something...or most likely someone fell on top of me.

* * *

After what felt like forever, I finally opened my eyes and woke up. I gasped when I saw that Mikako was on top of me.

"Mmmm..." She hummed before waking up. "Huh?"

"It's okay...we're still here." I replied quietly.

She nodded before getting off of me and we slowly sat up, the rest of the group were finally waking up.

"What happened?" Kiyoka asked.

"How did we fall asleep?" Kizuna added.

Ayame pondered. "I'm not sure, even I can't figure out what could've done that."

"To think that we fell for this one without raising suspicion." Kinji sighed as he got up. "Hmmm, something isn't right."

"What's going on?" Kanata asked as she yawned. "What's happening, why am I on the floor?"

"Yuki is missing..."

I then got up. "Huh? Yuki isn't here?"

"Then where did he go?" Akane said. "And why is the curtain closed?"

She was right, the curtain on the stage was drawn out, it wasn't like that before.

"Let's draw the curtains back." Tsurugi said. "The CD player and the piano should still be there."

"Right, I'll pull it back." I volunteered.

I walked to the side where the ropes were and pulled on the movable rope to pull the curtains back, but when it was all the way open...

"EEEEEEEEEK!"

...someone screamed and I rushed to the centre to find out why Kizuna yelled.

Hanging above the stage like a puppet on numerous strings was a body...the dead body...of Yuki Maeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"YUKI!" I yelled in shock.

***DEADLY LIFE***

We stood in horror at the sight of someone who had been our good friend...Yuki...who had been so reliable since the beginning, was no longer with us.

*DING DONG, DING DONG*

_"A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!"_

The announcement...then that means...

"It's happened again..." Tsurugi sighed. "...Yuki has been killed."

"Yuki? No!" Akane cried. "Why did it have to be Yuki?!"

"Is that Yuki?!" Kanata exclaimed. "What's going on?! Why is he dead?!"

"We need to calm down, worrying isn't going to solve anything." I said with a stern tone.

Monokuma appeared. "Well, I have to say that I'm shocked by this turn of events."

"Shocked?" Mikako repeated.

"Oh, that's just an inside joke." He then laughed. "Anyways, it looks like Yuki's luck finally ran out."

"You have no right to make fun of his talent!" Kiyoka exclaimed. "How dare you?!"

"He was a good boy, why would someone kill him?" Satsuki asked as she cried.

"That's for you to figure out." Monokuma replied as he handed me an e-Handbook. "Here you go, one file to go around!"

Tsurugi sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it now. We'll have to do what we've always done."

"That's right, you guys should know the drill at this point. Now get to work students, phuhuhuhu!"

He vanished away, leaving us in sadness. We were having such a good time with the dress party and now someone was found dead.

***INVESTIGATION START***

Even though we weren't dressed for it, we had to investigate. I started with the monokuma file. The victim is Yuki Maeda, his body was discovered in the music room on the fourth floor. Cause of death is unknown and the time of death is unknown. So the file's not giving us what killed him and when he was killed?

_'Damn you, Monokuma, you just have to make this harder for us!'_

**Monokuma File #4 added to truth bullets.**

"Hic...Yuki..." Kanata cried. "How could this have happened?"

"Please stay strong." Tsurugi encouraged. "You're the only one who can perform an autopsy on him."

"Yes...I know..."

"Dylan, I'll be on lookout outside, let me know if you find anything, same as usual."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be sure to get everything like before."

Tsurugi left the music room whilst I went over to the body that was hanging on the stage.

"This job never gets easier, Mr. Richardson." Kanata said weakly. "Even though I don't know what happened or how it happened, I can only do with what I have."

_'Poor Kanata...I can see this is getting too much for her.'_ I thought. "Please don't give up, there has to be clues around here."

"Well...from what I can see, it does look like the victim died due to strangulation. But something isn't right, do you see anything out of place?"

I looked at the body and now that I could see it clearly, there were two things. Yuki's hair was all messed up and there was a hole on the front of his suit.

"Yeah, I can see a hole, like the size of a bullet or something."

She nodded. "My theory is that he more likely died from a gunshot wound, before he was strangled and hoisted up by the strings."

"Right, so he was shot by the killer and then hanged like a puppet." I hummed. _'What a sick display...'_ "Would you have an estimated time of death?"

"Well, judging by the temperature of the body when we found him, I'd say he was killed at around 8:30pm."

**Kanata's Autopsy Report added to truth bullets.**

Now I had to find out where the murder weapon could be as well as look into the reason why we all fell asleep after we drank the punch.

"Dilly, I found something behind the stage." Kizuna said.

I got on the stage and there was a long length of thick string wrapped in a circle like a hose.

"I think that was used to hang him up, but where could they have hung him up?"

"Probably the lighting system most likely." I suggested. "But I'll need to look into that before jumping to conclusions."

"Okay, at least the CD player didn't get broken, or I would kick their asses."

_'Note to self, do not make Kizuna angry...'_

**Thick String added to truth bullets.**

"Dylan?" Mikako called as she on the other side of the stage.

"What is it?" I responded.

"...look up."

I looked up and saw a length of rope that was tied to the poles where the lights were.

"At least we now know where it was hanged, but how did they get up there?"

She looked at me. "A ladder, but there's none here."

Then the killer must've moved it somewhere else, I'll find it eventually.

**Hanged Rope added to truth bullets.**

"Watch where you step, Dylan." Akane warned.

I then looked at the middle front stage, not far from where the body was hanging.

"Is that an empty glass bottle?" I asked.

"Maybe the killer drank that instead of the foot punch?" Kanata pondered.

"Yeah, that could be a possible scenario."

**Empty Glass Bottle added to truth bullets.**

I left the music room and thought of where I would go if something was used to put us to sleep.

_'Oh that's right, maybe there's something in the chem lab.'_ I thought.

I walked over to the chem lab, Kiyoka and Ayame were already there.

"Dylan, we may have found the reason for us falling to sleep." Ayame said.

I went over to the cabinet shelves and one of the shelf doors was opened, there was a bottle that laid on the side.

"Huh, is that absinthe?" I asked.

"Yeah, that may have been used to knock us out." Ayame replied.

**Absinthe added to truth bullets.**

"Dylan, over here in this trash can." Kiyoka said.

I looked inside and there was an empty bottle inside.

"Can't quite see the writing, but I think it's sleeping pills." I blinked.

"Yeah, that's what would make us fall asleep." Kiyoka nodded.

**Sleeping Pill Bottle added to truth bullets.**

I left the chem lab and walked to the faculty office, Kinji was in there and he was looking at something on one of the tables.

"Kinji, did you find anything?" I asked.

"An e-Handbook, but...you should see it for yourself." He replied before giving it to me.

I looked at it and it switched on to show Yuki Maeda's name.

"Huh? What was Yuki's handbook doing in this room?"

He hummed. "It's a complete mystery, but whoever did this must've known the victim very well."

_'If only we knew more...wait, of course, how could I forget? I could ask Inventor Ego and see if it knows anything!'_

**Yuki's e-Handbook added to truth bullets.**

I left the room and made the long walk down to the sauna locker room. I got out the laptop and flipped it open, Inventor Ego showed up.

"Oh, welcome back, Dylan!" It greeted. "What can I do for you?"

I typed in what I needed to say. 'We're looking into the murder of Yuki Maeda, he was found dead.'

It then felt sad. "That's a shame to hear...hold on, did you say...Yuki Maeda?"

I typed in my response. 'I did, why do you ask?'

It hummed. "Well, I did some decrypting and I finally got past a few locked files."

I nodded and typed again. 'That's great, so what have you found?'

"I've accessed three files at the moment, the first is on a person that shouldn't be at this academy." It answered. "Here, I'll show it up for you..."

The scene was then replaced with a profile on someone who looked like Yuki, but the name was different, my eyes were open wide.

'Who in the world is Utsuro?' I typed in.

"From what I can gather, Utsuro is **not** a student! He's a member of Void, a small faction that broke away from the Remnants Of Despair."

I can't believe what I was hearing, but I had to keep going. 'Remnants Of Despair?'

"They are a group of supporters that are hellbent on filling the world with despair, all thanks to one student named Junko Enoshima. But this doesn't make sense to me, master was told that the incident ended over ten years ago from today, so why is there a killing game going on at this academy?"

That's a good question, maybe that was something Yamato was looking into as the mole.

**File On Utsuro added to truth bullets.**

'What did you find next?' I typed in.

"The second file I unlocked are footages from the DVDs, I found why your footage was static. It was hacked into by master when he infiltrated the academy, he believed that it would be best if you didn't see what happened on yours, for you would lose your focus and become motivated to kill."

So Yamato hacked into mine to stop me from killing, looking back on it now, I'm really grateful that he saved me from that tragedy.

I had one more question to type in. 'And what is the third file you found?'

"It's to do with the photos that you explained to master. I can confirm that they are photos of the group of students that did set foot at this academy. The first one were from the 78th class, only six students survived from that and the second was from the 77th class, however, the killing game took place in a virtual world on Jabberwock Island, everyone in that class survived...except for one."

So there have been previous groups that came here and they all had to go through a killing game like we are.

**History Of Hope's Peak added to truth bullets.**

"Unfortunately, that's all the information I've got for now. I still need more time to access the rest of the files on this laptop."

I smiled and typed in. 'That's okay, thanks for this information. Stay safe and keep up the good work.'

He grinned. "Thanks buddy, you stay safe as well. Remember, the secret organisation is counting on you."

I nodded and closed the laptop before hiding it another different locker for safety reasons. I then left the sauna and almost bumped into Satsuki.

"Oho! There you are, Dylan. I think I found a few things." She said.

"Where is it?" I responded.

"It's this way."

I followed Satsuki to the trash container room and she pointed to something that shouldn't be there.

"Huh? Is that a bolt cutter?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think it's weird that it'd be here of all places." She replied.

**Bolt Cutter added to truth bullets.**

"There's also one more thing." She paused, looking down. "I saw it in the container."

I went over and looked inside to see what she meant...a gun?!

"Looks like a desert eagle...and it seems one bullet was fired." I hummed. "We may have the murder weapon."

**Desert Eagle added to truth bullets.**

I had the murder weapon, but I still needed to find a ladder or something that was used to climb up to the lighting poles. I had to make a complete guess and thought of the gym since I was on the first floor. I left the container room and rushed to the gym, I looked around until I saw something metal from behind the gym stage. It was a long metal ladder, it looked like it could go up to at least 15 feet. I finally found the method they used to hang the victim's body with the rope.

**Ladder From The Gym added to truth bullets.**

*DING DONG, DING DONG!*

The announcement went off after I left the gym, guess I'll have to pick up the pace and change into my normal clothes. I ran back to my room and got out of my suit and changed into my original appearance before rushing to the elevator doors where everyone else was there.

"What took you so long?" Tsurugi asked.

"Sorry, but I was caught up in investigating that I wasn't aware of the time." I replied. "I guess you had the same idea."

"We did, there was no way we were going to a trial all dressed up." Ayame said.

We stood inside the elevator and it eventually stopped. The look and colour of the trial room once again, now it looked like some kind of Egyptian museum. We stood in our podiums, ten of us remained, one of us killed Yuki. He was a good friend to us, always tried to help...all we could do now was move forward and find the killer.

* * *

**What a twist! Originally, I was going to pick Kinji, but I decided that killing Yuki at this point would spice up this AU story a little.**

**Next time! The fourth calls trial begins and it becomes much harder for everyone to find the culprit.**


	18. Class Trial IV

**Brace yourself folks, cause there's gonna be a lot of sadness at the end of this one.**

* * *

Class Trial IV

***CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!***

Monokuma: Alright folks, you know the drill at this point. Discuss the evidence, find the true blackened and wham, punishment time!

Tsurugi: Well then, we should begin by putting this out of the way.

Kanata: What do you mean?

Tsurugi: Considering the state we were in, I don't think our alibis will work here.

Kizuna: Yeah, we were all fast asleep and we all woke up at the same time before we found the body altogether.

Akane: But then, how did Yuki get killed?

Kiyoka: Maybe we should look into how it was done first.

Ayame: I agree with her, we should find out how it happened.

_'How it happened...right, I'll need to make that clear first of all.'_

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Tsurugi: The body was found hanging on the music stage.

Ayame: And we all saw it when the curtains were drawn.

Kiyoka: How was it able to hang from above?

Kinji: He was hung like a puppet on a string, but in a more disturbing way

Akane: Then does that mean, that Yuki was **hanged to death**?

NO, THAT'S WRONG!

***BREAK***

Dylan: No, I have evidence that something else happened to Yuki before he was hanged.

Akane: You do, what evidence is there?

Dylan: I was lead to a very important piece of evidence in the trash container room. Inside the trash itself was a desert eagle, and there was a used bullet inside as well.

Tsurugi: So the victim was killed by a gun shot. That's often a common evidence when it comes to homicide cases.

Kizuna: But where could they had gotten the gun?

Dylan: I think it's starting to become obvious at this point. The antiques store has just about everything and I think it was used by the killer.

Monokuma: Hold on a second! I can't let that slide!

Kanata: I don't understand, why is he getting angry?

Monokuma: I mean sure, it's one thing to use monocoins to buy gifts from an antique store, but using the antique store for murder has not happened in this game!

Ayame: And how would you know that?

Monokuma: Well, think back to the previous trials. Did any of the causes of death involve one thing from the antique store?

_'The previous trials...he may be right, I'll have to go over them and explain what they have in common.'_

***LOGIC DIVE***

1\. How was the first victim killed?  
Drowning.

2\. How was the second victim killed?  
Substances from the infirmary cabinet.

3\. How was the third victim killed?  
Fatal blow from an iron plate.

4\. What do they have in common?  
Not found in the antique store.

IT CONNECTS!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Sorry folks, Monokuma has a point. The first cause of death was drowning, the second one was substances from the infirmary cabinet and the third was a fatal blow from an iron plate in the changing room. None of those were anything we would find from the antique store.

Monokuma: Exactly! So maybe next time you should stop and think, before attempting to put the blame on me. Just like you did before!

Kizuna: Geez, who rattled your cage today?

Ayame: But if the gun didn't come from the antique store, then where did it come from?

Tsurugi: There may be one other scenario. I have a feeling that the mastermind is starting to get involved.

Kiyoka: The mastermind?

Tsurugi: They may have likely decided to get involved by leaving a gun behind.

Kinji: But what would be the reason for that?

_'Why would there be a gun? Maybe I can work this out...'_

**F-O-U-R-T-H M-O-T-I-V-E**

Dylan: Wait, I think I've got it. In all of the previous trials, someone killed because of a motive, but in this one, we didn't get a motive.

Kiyoka: That's right, we didn't have one for a few days.

Monokuma: Sheesh! Took you long enough. But you're correct, I can confirm that the gun is the motive!

Mikako: The motive?

Monokuma: I was originally going to announce it to you all, but you all looked so down. So I just placed the gun somewhere in the academy and...just left it there.

Tsurugi: So then anyone could've found that gun and use it to kill Yuki.

Akane: But wouldn't that make all of us suspects?

Kanata: That wouldn't be possible. We were all sleeping, remember?

Mikako: Everyone...except the killer.

_'The killer? Oh yeah, they could've pretended to have fallen asleep and then get up before killing Yuki.'_

Satsuki: If that's true, what did they use to send us off to dreamland?

_'I also know that as well, cause someone showed me.'_

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Tsurugi: When we were drinking the fruit punch, did anything taste weird?

Kinji: The drink itself looked normal.

Kizuna: I didn't feel anything weird from it.

Akane: Neither did I.

Ayame: But it had to be some thing that would put us to sleep.

Mikako: Perhaps it was **sleeping pills.**

I AGREE WITH THAT!

***BREAK***

Dylan: I believe they used sleeping pills as well. Right, Kiyoka?

Kiyoka: Yeah, I was the one who found an empty bottle in the trash can inside the chem lab.

Dylan: They must've put sleeping pills into the drink before the party started.

Akane: YOU'RE SERVING THE WRONG DISH!

***ARGUE***

Akane: Wait a minute, are you suggesting that I did it on purpose?

Dylan: No, that's not what I meant.

Akane: I understand that you have to look at every evidence. But I won't let you go off too far, I'll explain why you're wrong!

***REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN***

Akane: When I was setting the party up...

...Yuki helped me with the buffet.

I wanted to make the drink as well.

But he insisted on making the fruit punch.

That's why there were spare bottles of water on the table.

I take every precaution as a maid, remember?

***ADVANCE***

Dylan: Akane, I know that you look out for us. But the fact is that we fell asleep, so there had to be sleeping pills in that drink.

Akane: But sleeping pills take time to work.

Even I know that.

They don't effect someone in a matter of seconds.

And there **isn't any other evidence** that would prove otherwise.

ALLOW ME TO CUT THROUGH THOSE WORDS!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Actually, there was something else that may have been used.

Akane: Something else? What could I have missed?

Dylan: There was an empty bottle of absinthe in the chem lab as well, it was on one of the cabinet shelves.

Tsurugi: Absinthe? That's outlawed in a few countries, if I remember.

Kizuna: So they used that as well, were they trying to kill us?

Dylan: No, I believe they wanted to be very cautious, they must've used the sleeping pills and the absinthe in order to put us to sleep.

Kinji: But if the killer 'spiked the punch' so to speak, wouldn't that make you suspicious, Akane?

Akane: What? That's wrong. Remember that we all fell asleep at the same time.

Dylan: Then, I may have a theory of my own.

Ayame: A theory of your own?

Dylan: I think that the one who put the pills and the absinthe into the drink...may have been Yuki himself.

Satsuki: Whaaaaaaat?! Ya sure about that?

Kanata: I think he's right, cause when I checked his body, I was able to study and theorize that he did not have any of the substances in his bloodstream.

Tsurugi: So you mean to tell us that Yuki was the one who drugged the fruit punch?

Kiyoka: But then, how come he was killed?

Dylan: I think it may have something to do with what I found during my investigation.

Ayame: What did you find?

_'I wanna tell them, but it's got information that's from Inventor Ego, and if I explain it to them, Monokuma will be onto me like a shot. I'm scared now...I'm frightened of what he's going to do with me after this trial...but Yamato's right, I have to be brave, even if what I'm facing scares me. I have to do it...I have to...tell a white lie!'_

Dylan: While I was checking on the first floor, I stumbled upon a piece of evidence that may had been carelessly dropped by the killer.

Satsuki: Carelessly dropped?

Dylan: That's right, it was another e-Handbook, it contained the name of a student we haven't heard before.

Kizuna: Are you saying that there's another student we don't know about?

_'That's right...I can prove it with this!'_

Dylan: The name on the e-Handbook...was Utsuro.

Monokuma: What...how in the...

Kanata: Mr. Monokuma, what's wrong?

Monokuma: Oh nothing, don't mind me.

Tsurugi: I see, but it's quite unusual that a killer would carelessly drop evidence and completely forget about it.

Dylan: I could've told you this sooner, but I didn't think it would matter. Because when I read it, I had a theory in my head about Yuki.

Ayame: What theory is that?

Dylan: The Yuki we were talking to...was an impostor.

Mikako: An...impostor?

Dylan: The handbook showed a photo of Utsuro as well, his appearance was slightly similar to Yuki's, but his hairstyle was messy.

Kanata: Wait a second, you're right. When we saw his body, his hair was completely different to his normal hairstyle.

_'Well, that may not have been a foolproof white lie. But at least this keeps Inventor Ego safe for just a little longer.'_

Ayame: So you're telling us that Yuki Maeda was Utsuro all along?

Kinji: Monokuma, would you care to explain this to us?

Kiyoka: Yeah, did you know that from the start?

Monokuma: Ugh...I guess the jig is up. Yeah, everything Dylan just said is true. There was no Yuki Maeda, he was Utsuro all along.

Tsurugi: So he was an impostor, but that doesn't explain who killed him.

Monokuma: Of course it doesn't, because it's not relevant to the case! Be warned, Dylan! I see everything in this academy, so I would know if there was another e-Handbook that was left on the floor! If you want to lie in a trial, you're going to have to do better than that!

_'What, he was able to see through my lie? I guess I shouldn't be surprised.'_

Monokuma: Since you've got balls to lie in a trial, then let me tell you a lie of my own.

Ayame: A lie of your own?

Monokuma: Now listen carefully and keep in mind of what I said on the first day, let's see if you believe this lie. Ladies and gentleman...**the culprit is Kanata**!

Satsuki: Say what?

Kizuna: Huh?

Ayame: What did you just say?

Kanata: Waaaait! When did I kill Mr. Maeda?!

Akane: No, that has to be a lie, Monokuma's lying!

Mikako: ...how dare you!

Tsurugi: Everyone, calm down! Monokuma's trying to mess with us, don't give him that satisfaction. Besides, there are still other evidences we haven't discussed yet, not to mention that we don't know the time of death either. So let's put the Utsuro mystery aside and refocus on the case, everyone got that?

Dylan: Y-yeah...I wasn't able to find anything about the time of death, so let's focus on that.

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Kinji: The party started at 7:00pm, correct?

Ayame: We were in there for a while as well.

Kiyoka: Did anyone catch the time when we woke up?

Tsurugi: But the music room didn't have a clock.

Kizuna: Maybe it was **past the nighttime announcement?**

NO, THAT'S WRONG!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Actually, I learnt that the time of death was approximately 8:30pm.

Kanata: Yes, he's correct. Which means that the time of death happened when we were all asleep, except for the killer.

Monokuma: Well what do you know, that's further proof Kanata is the killer!

Kanata: No, I didn't kill Mr. Maeda! It's true, you gotta believe me! I would never hurt anyone!

Akane: It's okay, Kanata. I believe you and I know you would never want to kill anyone.

Monokuma: Come on, little surgeon. Stop lying to everyone and tell the truth.

Tsurugi: Monokuma, why are you getting involved with this trial?

Monokuma: Because a certain white liar had the guts to mention something that should never have been mentioned.

Dylan: You mean you didn't want us to figure out Yuki's true identity?

Monokuma: Well, why else would you think I'd be mad about?!

Dylan: I'm guessing the mastermind is watching as well, then.

Monokuma: Why should I explain that to you? Now get a move on with finding out why Kanata is the culprit!

Kanata: But I'm not the culprit! Honest!

Dylan: Everyone, we need to stay focused. Believe me, I'm pissed at how this trial has gotten twisted, but remember what Yamato said, we can't turn away from what scares us. We have to keep pushing forward, meaning that we can't go around in circles, if we want to survive, we have to find out the truth behind Yuki's killer.

Satsuki: Hold it, partner. You wanna suspect Kanata?

Kinji: Perhaps it would be better if we discuss it. As a reason to stay cautious, we should find out whether or not Kanata was able to commit murder.

Tsurugi: Unfortunately, he's right. Emotions have no place in a trial, only logic and cold hard facts can help us find the truth.

Akane: What's wrong with you? I thought you wanted us to work together.

Tsurugi: Now that we have established the time of death, we need to work out how and why the murder occurred.

Akane: Are you just ignoring me now?!

Monokuma: Phuhuhu! Too bad, Akane. Seems guys like Dylan are determined to bring the culprit to justice.

Dylan: What? Don't try to make I sound like I don't care about any-

Monokuma: Oh what a twist of fate! It's all thanks to the ladies that Dylan has become more of a man and a leader in waiting. But now that new confidence has made him more suspicious of everyone else. Well, it can't be helped, that's what ya gotta do to survive.

_'What the hell, Monokuma? Why are you twisting this so much?'_

Kanata: Dylan, you believe me, don't you? You know that I wouldn't kill anyone, even if I don't remember what happened.

Monokuma: Oh come on, is that the best defence you can do? If you're going to defend yourself, you need to provide more efficient proof.

Kanata: But I just said I don't know...

Monokuma: What do you mean you don't know? Are you that stupid?!

Kanata: I'm not stupid, I'm trying my best here, like any good friend would!

Monokuma: You're a true friend? Says the little brat who went and killed Yuki!

Kizuna: Hey! Now you're just bullying her!

Monokuma: But isn't that what you do in a trial? You didn't have this problem in sending the previous culprits to their deaths.

Kizuna: But that's...

Monokuma: Little miss culprit, argue back, will ya? Just make some non-crappy excuse and defend yourself better!

Tsurugi: STOP IT, THAT'S ENOUGH!

Monokuma: Hmm, stop what? You mean the killing game? Do you have a clue what you're saying, officer?

Tsurugi: Yeah, I know that. I don't wanna stick around a headmaster who stoops to childish levels like you are!

Monokuma: Oooh, critical hit...not! Then why don't you go and get yourself killed whilst everyone else survives?!

Kinji: Monokuma, I will personally see to it that your existence will rot in hell, if you do not cease this behavior.

Dylan: Sorry, everyone...this is starting to look like it's my fault, isn't it?

Kanata: No, Dylan, it's not. I wouldn't kill Mr. Maeda either, because I don't know anything, I swear!

Monokuma: Stop lying already, now tell everyone what you do know this whole time!

Kiyoka: Stop...just stop!

_'Wait, what did Monokuma say? This whole time? Yeah, Kanata has said twice that she doesn't know. Not only that, she was scared when we all woke up and she had no clue how or why Yuki was found in the way that he was until she did the autopsy? What happened to her? Could it be something to do with the pills and absinthe?'_

**S-I-D-E E-F-F-E-C-T-S**

Dylan: Kanata, do you have some side effects that you suffer from?

Mikako: Side effects?

Dylan: I may not be an expect on medical stuff, but I think I have a reason why she keeps saying she doesn't remember.

Kiyoka: But isn't that because she's confused?

Dylan: That's what I thought at first. But if we take the sleeping pills and the absinthe into account, she may have suffered a side effect.

Kinji: Now that you mention it, I am quite curious about it.

Dylan: What you do think, Kanata, am I on the right track?

Kanata: Hic...so you worked it out, Mr. Richardson?

Dylan: Well, it was just a lucky guess. So could you explain to us, why? No one will judge you for how your body reacts to certain things.

Kanata: Oh Mr. Richardson...you're such a sweetheart. Alright, I'll tell you, but I'm worried that you won't believe me.

Ayame: After what we've gone through so far, I think we're willing to believe stuff we wouldn't normally believe.

Kanata: Okay...Mr Richardson's right. I can't take sleeping pills or absinthe. Not only can that be dangerous to the human body, but taking them both together can cause a serious side effect, my side effect is that I suffer from memory loss. If I take those substances, then I will forget the last hour of what I did before going to sleep.

Kiyoka: So that's why you keep saying you don't remember.

Kizuna: But doesn't that mean that someone forced you to take them?

Dylan: No, I'm getting the feeling that because of her side effect, she may had been forced to carry out the murder.

Tsurugi: Which brings us back to the accomplice rule, does the one who set up the murder become a blackened as well?

Monokuma: Nope! Only the person who commits the murder, becomes the blackened.

Dylan: But Kanata's such a cute and gentle girl, why would she do this?

Monokuma: Why indeed, maybe we should move on to the voting already.

Tsurugi: No, we can't vote yet, there's still other evidence we haven't mentioned.

Dylan: Monokuma, why are you doing this to all of us?

Monokuma: Oh, you still haven't figured it out. Since I'm not allowed to commit a murder, this is the next best thing. Consider this as punishment for you brown nosing where you shouldn't be. Anyways, why go over the evidence, when you already know who did it. Try the process of elimination if you wanna double check.

Dylan: What?

Monokuma: Remember, if you decide to vote incorrectly, all of you except the blackened, will die. And you don't want that, do you?

Tsurugi: You think we're gonna listen to you?! I'm done with your stupid bullshit!

Monokuma: Now, let's begin!

Tsurugi: Grrrr!

Monokuma: So to start with, Kiyoka, Kizuna and Ayame can be removed, and you know why, don't you?

_'The reason why they can be removed...'_

Dylan: They all share a relationship with me.

Monokuma: And because of that, they will never commit a murder. Akane is the next one off the list, care to clarify?

Dylan: She was the one who was making the buffet.

Monokuma: And Yuki was the one who made the fruit punch. The next to go are you and Mikako, and what's the reason for that?

Dylan: Mikako was on top of me when we woke up.

Monokuma: Yep, yep, cause I saw it through the cameras. Kinji can also be removed too, since you guys stopped him from committing a murder. Which means that Tsurugi and Kanata are the last remaining suspects. So which one was it again?

Kanata: Hic...hic...

Akane: Dylan, you don't have to answer that! This has to be Monokuma's trap!

_'It's not a trap...cause there's only one person who had done this...'_

***SELECT A SUSPECT***

Dylan: It's...Kanata...hic.

Kiyoka: Dylan, please don't cry...

Kizuna: If you're gonna cry, I'll start crying!

Monokuma: That's right, Kanata is the only one who could've committed the murder. Now you get it, don't you? The one thing you wanted and that is the truth with no room for doubts! The culprit who killed Yuki is Kanata Inori! This is the hope you've been fighting for!

Akane: Hold on...this has gotta be...Monokuma's trap.

Monokuma: Unless you have some shred of proof that she isn't, let's get on to the voting-

Akane: You want proof? I have it!

Tsurugi: Huh?

Akane: I should know, because I was the one who learnt everyone's measurements while making the outfits. Kanata is the shortest one in our group, right?

Monokuma: And what's your point?

Mikako: The rope was set up on the lighting pole.

Kizuna: And there was a pile of string that was used to tie around Yuki.

Akane: There wasn't anything she could use to get up to the lighting, so it wouldn't be possible for her to be the culprit.

_'...if only it was that easy...unfortunately, I have one key evidence that proves she did it...I found it after all...'_

Dylan: Sorry Akane...that's wrong.

Akane: Huh?

Dylan: Just because Kanata is the shortest, that doesn't mean she isn't the culprit.

Kanata: What?

Dylan: Because there was something she could've used to get to the lighting pole easily.

Monokuma: Looks like he's got it, then let's hear him explain it.

Akane: Why, Dylan...why are you doing this?

Dylan: I have to, because I wanna save everyone.

Akane: Didn't you say we should believe in you, were you lying to us?

Dylan: Akane, please stop this!

Akane: FINE! I'll make you wake up and then make you tell everyone you're sorry!

_'Damn...she's refusing to listen. Then I'll have to show it to her...and I can't back down!'_

***PANIC TALK ACTION***

I'll never accept your statement!

I thought you were a good person!

Don't you want to save us?

Wake up, Dylan!

There's a reason that's not true!

How dare you accuse an innocent friend!

Don't you understand how cruel you are?!

Why are you listening to Monokuma?!

**There's no way for Kanata to reach the lighting pole!**

**LADDER-BEHIND-THE-GYM**

THIS IS THE END!

***BREAK***

Dylan: The ladder that was about 15 feet I found in the gym, that's what the culprit used to get to the lighting pole and tie the rope on it!

Ayame: A ladder? But why didn't we find it in the music room?

Dylan: Because it was moved by the culprit to make the case much more difficult to solve.

Kizuna: But how do you explain the thick string behind the stage that was wrapped around Yuki's neck?

_'The thick string, I already know that one too...I CAN PROVE IT WITH THIS!'_

Dylan: The bolt cutters, they were found near the trash container, where the gun was found as well.

Satsuki: It's true, I saw both of the evidences there. But that means...

Akane: ...

Monokuma: Phuhuhuhu! Looks like Akane's theory has been shot down!

Kinji: As tragic as this is, I'm afraid that the matter is settled.

Kanata: So...it's true...I really did kill Yuki...but why?

Monokuma: Hold on second, before you start crying again, you gotta admit your crime-

Tsurugi: Stop it! If anyone's going to get the culprit to confess, it should be Dylan. So...SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!

Monokuma: ...

Dylan: Kanata...I'm going to go over the entire case one more time. When you're convinced, just let me know, let's end this together.

Kanata: Hic...okay!

***CLOSING ARGUMENT***

HERE'S EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THIS CASE!

As saddened as I am about this, let's go over the incident that all began at the diner. Earlier today, Akane suggested an idea to cheer the group up. It was then confirmed that it would be a fancy dress party. I thought of having the party in the music room which everyone agreed. We each got our outfits that she made herself and we had all the time to try them on. While we did that, Akane was in the kitchen preparing the buffet, Yuki volunteered to help out by making the fruit punch. When it was 7:00pm, we all made it to the music room and the party begun. We had a great time in there, but little did we know that something was going to happen.

Sometime later during the party, we all started feeling tired and we fell asleep. We now know that Yuki who was in fact Utsuro all along, was the one who drugged the punch with the sleeping pills and absinthe that was taken from the chem lab. He also didn't have any of the substances from his body, so he got up and we believe that he most likely was the one who found the gun somewhere in the academy which we didn't know was part of the motive until it was told to us by Monokuma. Yuki then returned, only to realize that the culprit had woken up. When this happened, the culprit most likely got the gun away from Yuki...before firing a single bullet into his stomach which ended Yuki's life. Realizing what they had done, the culprit began setting up the display.

They used a bolt cutter to snip off a long length of thick strings and wrapped it around Yuki's neck and arms. They then went and grabbed the ladder from the gym and climbed it to tie the thick string and the rope to the lighting pole. Before climbing back down and doing whatever they could to dispose the evidence, such as the bolt cutter and gun thrown in the trash container room and the ladder behind the gym stage. But they didn't take note of the other evidence that was left behind, because they suffered from a sight effect from the substances which we now know was memory loss from the last hour. With the preparations done, they then went back to sleep and then some time later, the rest of us woke up. I pulled the curtain blind and revealed the body that was left hanging.

If it wasn't for the ladder, we never would've been able to provide the proof, since the culprit said they couldn't remember what they did.

**Kanata Inori**, the Ultimate Surgeon! This is the truth we have reached...

***COMPLETE***

Dylan: And that everyone is the whole story...what do you think, Kanata?

Kanata: I don't think...I'll ever remember that last hour or what I did...but there is one thing I still know. If this is the truth, then you're probably right. I...hic...I trust you Dylan, and I'll trust everyone, always.

Kizuna: Kanata...

Kanata: But why? I end up killing Yuki and I thought someone else did it...but it was me all along! Why did I do such a horrible thing?!

Ayame: Kanata, we can all agree that even though you did it, not all of it is your fault.

Akane: It has to be the mastermind, they must've tricked her.

Monokuma: You sure about that? Anyways, it looks like your argument has come to a close. Pull the lever in front of you to cast your votes! Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? Everyone, cast your votes now!

The voting took much longer than before. Then the slot machine appeared and it showed a row of Kanata's faces...so it was correct...why the hell did this happen?

***CLASS TRIAL END: ALL RISE!***

* * *

**Yeah, apologies for the V3 Chapter 4 part if it comes across as lazy writing, but I was stuck and I needed a way out.**

**Next time! Emotions are high when Kanata bids farewell to the group. :(**


	19. Beauty Behind The Mask

**Emotions at the ready, Kanata faces her punishment and then Satsuki tries to cheer Dylan up.**

* * *

Beauty Behind The Mask

"Woohoo, you got a connect four! By which I mean that you've answered correctly!" Monokuma confirmed. "The one who killed **Yuki Maeda**, was indeed **Kanata Inori**!"

None of us were happy about this at all, we were right, but it didn't feel right at all.

"However, the voting wasn't unanimous!" He raised his paw. "As I expected, Akane chose the wrong answer! You better be careful the next time you vote for yourself."

"You didn't have to do that, Ms. Tiara." Kanata said as she wiped her eyes.

"I couldn't do it." Akane replied. "I didn't want to vote for you."

"But what I don't get is why it happened in the first place." Tsurugi said.

"Isn't there something that can help us with this unknown feeling?" Kiyoka asked.

"Well, since Kanata can't remember what she did, allow me to fill in." Monokuma said. "You know that I monitor everything on the security cameras right?"

"You're going to give us camera footage?" I asked.

"Close, I'm going to give you...this!" He then brought out a compact disc. "This is an audio CD taken from the security room. It has audio footage of what was recorded into the music room camera between 7:00pm and 8:30pm. If we listen to it carefully, we'll be able to figure out what was said."

"I guess this will have to do." Tsurugi sighed.

Monokuma brought out a CD player that was from the party and inserted it in and turned the volume up high.

"Hey! That's my CD player!" Kizuna whined.

Monokuma raised his paw at her. "I'll give it back to you later, now shush!"

We listened carefully until the part wherever everyone fell asleep and waited for something...until.

_"Wakey, wakey...it's time for you to do your best."_ A strange male voice said, it sounded...emotionless.

"Whose voice is that?" Kiyoka asked.

"It sounds a bit like...Yuki." Kizuna answered.

_"Huh, why is everyone asleep?" _A familiar voice spoke.

"Wait, was that my voice?" Kanata asked in shock.

"I said shush, everyone!" Monokuma responded.

_"So you have a different reaction to the substances, I'm very impressed."_

_"Huh? Yuki, is that you? Why is your hair different?"_

_"Because my name is not Yuki Maeda...I am Utsuro. Your worst nightmare."_

_"Eeek! Don't come anywhere near me!"_

_"Oh don't mind him, he was merely just joking."_

"Now that is a strange male voice I don't recognize." Kinji said.

"Could it be the mastermind?" Ayame added.

_"Wait...how come you're awake?"_

_"Because I didn't drink the punch. In fact, I drank the water from the bottles."_

_"And he did that, because I told him to."_

_"Huh? You both are working together?"_

_"Well done, little cutie. But yes, what you see in front of you is the mastermind and their accomplice!"_

_"No! It can't be...you were the mastermind this whole time?"_

_"Shocked? You should be. But there's no way we will allow you to tell anyone else."_

_"That is why, we have something important to show you."_

_"Wh-what is it?"_

_"We know something about your father that you don't."_

_"N-no, you're lying!"_

_"How can we lie, did you know that he suffered a stroke since the day you went missing?"_

_"What?! A s-s-stroke?!"_

_"If you want to go see him...you'll have to use this."_

_"Is that a gun?!"_

_"Of course it is...and you know the rules, correct? If you want to escape, you gotta kill me."_

_"No! I would never do that! I will never sacrifice my friends!"_

_"Oh, you poor little child. Don't you want to see your father again?"_

_"Father...hic..."_

_"All you have to do is kill me, then win the trial and you will be home free."_

_"He doesn't care what will happen to him, he's a member of Void after all."_

_"A member...of Void?"_

_"Oh, you don't understand what that is? Then it looks like the mastermind's memory wipe here was more effective then I thought."_

_"Hic...hic...everyone...I'm so sorry..."_

_"*BANG*"_

Suddenly the CD stopped playing and Monokuma took it out.

"That...really happened?" Kiyoka asked, crying.

"Son of a bitch! I knew the mastermind was involved!" Tsurugi exclaimed.

"They guilt tripped Kanata into killing him..." Akane cried. "...that no good monster!"

"So basically, the mastermind and Utsuro played mind games to mess with Kanata's head and she had to make a choice." Monokuma said. "Either choose her friends, or choose her father. In the end, she went with the latter. But neither of them expected that she would suffer a memory loss as a side effect. What a twist!"

"Then it definitely is true...I killed Utsuro." Kanata said as tears fell down her face.

"Kanata...I'm so sorry." I replied before I rushed over to hug her close.

She put her arms around my waist, due to her height. "No, Mr. Richardson...no, Dylan, if anyone's sorry, it's me."

"Kanata..." Mikako said quietly.

"Even I...can't feel happy by this." Satsuki added. "Lil' Kanata was trying to do what she thought was best for her..."

"Choosing her family over her friends." Kinji hummed. "There is no greater love in the world, than the first people you see the day you are brought into the world."

"That's...really deep." Kiyoka nodded, she in tears too.

"So then, now that you know everything, let this be a reminder to anyone who dares try to snoop around the academy." Monokuma said before he raised a paw at me. "Considering the situation that happened, I'll let you off with a warning this time. But if you try to gain any forbidden information again, I will punish you!"

"Just try...we won't stoop down to the level that you've gone down today." Tsurugi smirked.

"He's right, we're never gonna forgive you or the mastermind for what's happened." I added.

"Really, we'll see about that." Monokuma remarked. "Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Surgeon!"

"Well...I guess this is goodbye..." Kanata cried. "I know you want to save me, but the truth is that I killed someone and I must be punished for it."

"Kanata, please don't say that." Akane cried. "This is already too much for me."

"It's alright...this is the end for me. But I wanna say that my time with you all has been wonderful. We've had a lot of struggles to get through, but I'll never forget the dress party. It was the first time that I ever felt like I was really happy with myself."

"Kanata..." Kizuna cried.

"We'll never forget you..." I said as I hugged her tight before kissing her on the forehead.

"Hehehe, that's so sweet of you, Dylan." Kanata replied. "But can I give you one last thing?"

She then stood on her tip toes and holding my arms for balance, she gave me a long kiss on the cheek.

"Take special care with everyone around you. Remember that you will always be loved. So support each other and remember, an apple a day keeps the doctor away."

"Let's give it everything we've got. IT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!"

"Goodbye everyone...hic...I love you all."

**GAME OVER!**

**KANATA INORI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

We watched with great sadness as Kanata was dragged away from the trial room and transported into an ambulance at a high speed before the ambulance crashed into a hospital and Katana was flown out before landing in a hospital bed with her left arm strapped to a life support system that bleeped in unison with her heartbeat. The walls then collapsed away from her showing nothing but darkness, then Monokuma who was dressed up as a surgeon appeared and he was holding a scalpel.

**OPERA VENUS**

The curtains were then drawn around the scene and Monokuma went super crazy fast, stabbing Kanata repeatedly with the scalpel. Nearly all of us couldn't bare to look at the gruesome sight. The sight of the curtain was changing to the colour of the blood we had gotten used to seeing since the game started, but not in a terrifying way as this. We had to endure the sounds of the stabbing and the screams that came from Kanata. We just wanted it to end already. Then, the screams finally stopped and the curtain was drawn back. On the hospital bed was a puppet that looked like Kanata and had blood on it before it ended with Monokuma laughing away.

We had nothing to say. Our faces with shocked expressions, drained colours and tear stained cheeks told the story.

"Whew! Now that was the most extreme punishment so far!" Monokuma spoke. "I feel much better now after getting that anger out of my system. Well, I suppose I should go right away before someone here tries to kill me...soooo, I'll see you next time. HA-HAHAHAHAHA!"

He went away...finally, the trauma was over...I collapsed to my knees and broke down. I was hugging Kanata...and then she was taken from us...gone, never to return.

"Dylan...it's okay." Kiyoka said as she rushed over to hug me.

"We're here for you, Dilly." Kizuna added she joined in.

"You're not alone." Ayame did the same.

I was then brought back to my feet whilst being held by the girls as we went into the elevator that took us back to the first floor. We made a slow walk back to the dorms, no idea what to do...What was supposed to have been a night of happiness turned into a tragic disaster...I was beginning to feel how far the level of despair goes.

"Well, I can't say that I'm proud of this one, because I'm not." Tsurugi said. "But I think we can all agree that the mastermind is to blame for what happened."

"I have to agree." Kinji nodded. "But we have to keep pressing forward, that is what Yamato said to us after all."

"Yeah...I know." I replied, weakly. "Excuse me..."

"Dylan?" Mikako called.

I turned to her. "Yeah?"

She smiled and opened her arms out. "Come here..."

I walked to her and she put her arms around me, I did the same and we hugged close before pulling away.

"Say uhh, Dylan?" Satsuki asked. "I may not be the best person for this, but can I talk to ya in private?"

Kiyoka, Kizuna and Ayame nodded at me, looks like I'm about to add girl number four into the harem.

"Make sure you rest well, alright?" Tsurugi said before he and everyone else went into their rooms.

Satsuki grabbed my hand. "My room, 'kay?"

I nodded and we went into her room, we then sat on the bed close.

"I'm sure this isn't a good time to say this, but I wanted to let you know something important."

I took a deep breath to calm down and looked at her. "What would that be?"

"This lovely clown has fallen for you and she can't get out."

"I assume you had a talk with the other girls?"

"Yeah, I was all like 'what can I do' and then they were like, go ahead and tell him, we can let ya share an' all. So then I was like alright, I'll do it."

I nodded. "That pretty much sounds like something you would say...and you know what, I accept your feelings."

She gasped. "You do?! Even for a girl like me?"

"Of course! Tonight, I got to see the beauty behind your appearance and I was in love with it."

"Hehe, and still you act like a charmer. I guess that's why I fell for ya in the first place. But...thanks...I'm happy to know how you feel about me."

I held her hand. "Well, do you think we can make it official and bring you into the group?"

"Can do, buuuuuut..." She took her hat and her red nose off. "...I wanna make sure I'm kissing ya right."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

We moved our heads close and then, we pressed our lips together, locking in our shared kiss. We then put our arms around each other and embraced as close as possible, whilst our kissing got a little intense. We then moved slowly onto her bed and I laid down whilst she got on top of me, we looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"That was my first time makin' out, an' it was all good." Satsuki said. "I think I'm gonna love this affection from ya."

"I feel the same way..." I replied. "...it's what I need right now and I'm feeling better, thanks to you."

"Hehe...they're right, ya know? No matter what happens, you'll always be loved...and especially now that I love you."

"And I love you too, Satsuki..."

We made out once more before calling it a night once the nighttime announcement went off.

* * *

"I can't believe he was able to find that out!" Monokuma exclaimed. "You know, you could've done something about it!"

"And give my identity as the mastermind away?" The mastermind responded. "That would ruin the entire plan!"

"Yes, I know. But still...there's over half of them left now. Maybe it's time we brought in...'that' motive."

"You wish to bring that in, this soon?"

"Well what else can we do, you're the mastermind here!"

"I know...alright, let's go with that. But we'll need to choose a victim..."

"Well, there's no need to choose one right now...so take your time...and what about the laptop?"

"I'm afraid they were smart, they must've moved it elsewhere."

"Oh well, not that it matters. Cause no matter what they try to do...despair will triumph in the end!"

**END OF FOURTH ARC!**

**Students remaining: 9**

**Obtained Item: Medical Kit**

* * *

**Well, it wasn't pretty and somewhat despair-including, but the fourth arc is over now.**

**Next time! The fifth and final floor is opened and someone is in need of assuring affection.**


	20. Comforting Assurance

**Now for the fifth arc where things turn out complicated before Dylan adds girl number five to his harem earlier than planned.**

* * *

Comforting Assurance

_"...that's right, HQ. It's been confirmed that the Void are involved with this."_

_"The Void is a separatist group that worked for the Remnant of Despair, right?"_

_"Correct. They wanna bring despair to the world and keep Junko's dream alive."_

_"But with Utsuro dead, there's the possibility that Void will hear about this."_

_"You're right. The Mastermind may start to go after him, after what he told me in his dream."_

_"Usami, as much as we want to stop this ourselves, we can't risk revealing our __involvement and starting another war between us and them."_

_"I know...all we can do is hope and pray that he sees this through to the end...please Dylan, don't stop..."_

***DAILY LIFE***

If the mood in the diner wasn't depressing before, it was now. There was the sound of just me sitting down as I entered the diner, I was most likely the first one to arrive since I wasn't able to get much sleep as before, despite Satsuki cheering me up by joining my group. I then heard Akane come from the kitchen and she looked really down.

"Morning, Akane." I greeted.

"Oh...morning, Dylan." She sighed.

"Listen...about the way I was yesterday." I looked down. "If I was wrong...we would've been punished."

"I know...I just didn't want to believe that someone like Kanata would commit murder."

"But we now know that she was blackmailed into doing it by not only Utsuro, but the mastermind."

"She also didn't say who it was, because of her side effects."

I stood up and walked over to her. "But despite all that, I should be bearing some of the blame...I was the one who declared her the killer."

"Dylan...don't blame yourself on what happened." Akane then hugged me. "You were only trying to save us...I'm sorry for when I got angry at you."

I hugged her back. "It's alright, your support for Kanata was amazing. I wish I was that fiercely supportive with everyone."

She pulled away. "That's not true, you are already doing that by finding the culprit in each trial and saving our lives."

"Right...for what it's worth, I forgive you...and I'm sorry as well."

"It's alright...and thank you."

Just then, the rest of the group arrived and they were more or less sad as I was.

"Mornin' all." Satsuki said.

"Hard to believe that over half of us are now left." Kiyoka pointed out.

"Yeah, we keep losing our friends, one by one." Ayame added.

Tsurugi hummed, he must be in some thought.

"What is it, Tsurugi?" I asked.

"I'm thinking over what kind of mastermind we're dealing with here." He replied. "It has to be somebody with a desire that's twisted as Monokuma."

"Well, putting the sad stuff aside." Kizuna said as she smirked. "So Satsuki, how was it with Dilly?"

"A performer never reveals their secrets behind the magic." Satsuki replied. "But for this occasion, I can say that I'm more lucky to be sharing him than he is."

"Then welcome to the sisterhood." Kiyoka said.

"...sisterhood?" Mikako asked.

"It's a little group name we came up with to confirm who's in love with Dylan." Ayame explained. "Since there are more girls than guys now."

"Then...could I-"

*DING DONG, DING DONG!*

Mikako was cut off when the familiar noise went off.

_"Ahem! This is a school announcement! The fifth and final floor of the academy is now open! Explore to your heart's content!"_

"The final floor?" Kinji repeated.

"He was most likely saving that one for last." Tsurugi said.

"Does that mean we'll find a rooftop?" Kiyoka asked.

"I doubt it, all the windows are barred after all." Ayame reminded. "And the main entrance door is still locked too."

"Maybe there'll be something interesting up there." I pondered. "We won't know unless we go up there."

Tsurugi nodded. "Agreed, let's go after breakfast."

Once breakfast was done, we made our way up to the fifth floor, it was a very long walk now that we had five floors of the academy open to us. This floor was different to the others, the size of the floor and the ceiling were much bigger and taller, the room was all blue and there was a small plant area in the near middle.

"Looks like these two doors lead to a pair of classrooms." Tsurugi said as he stood by the two doors on the right.

"That's kind of expected at this point." Kiyoka added. "The rest of us may have something better."

I nodded and walked onwards before turning left to see a large wooden sliding door. I opened it to the side and in front of me was some kind of dojo training area. There was a mini path that had a pair of cheery blossom trees and a row of circle targets at the far end, most often used for archery. Finally, there was a straw post and wooden lockers.

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to sprint enough in here." Ayame said.

"Tell me about it, none of us can do archery either." Kizuna added. "Oh, there's our precious Dilly."

"Hey, Kizuna..." I replied before hugging her.

"Awww, you're so affectionate." Kizuna pecked me on the lips. "But save that for later."

I then did the same to Ayame so she wasn't left out.

"So you're feeling better, I assume?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know what happened yesterday was tragic, but I don't think Kanata would want us to be moping around." I sighed. "I'm going to remember what she said as well, that I should always look to those who can help me whenever I need it. Because I'm loved and that's what matters."

They both smiled at me, I felt so lucky that they still love me after the way I was acted in that trial. I left the dojo room and turned to the opposite direction and walked past the opened doors. Inside was a huge interior garden with the most enormous looking plant I had ever seen and a few sheds. Satsuki and Mikako were here too.

"Woooooah! Now that's what I call a giant flower!" Satsuki commented. "Did we just walk into a fairy tail story?"

"There are sheds of different types." Mikako said before seeing me. "Over there."

She was right, I looked to my left to see some kind of small shed for chickens. There was a control panel on the wall too, it appeared to be used to activate something in this room. Maybe there's sprinklers in this room, since these plants need water. But what about the light and warmth, I then looked at the ceiling to see a clear blue sky.

"Is that really a sky up there?" I asked. "Or is this just another interior thing?"

"It's painted like the sky." Mikako answered. "Why is the giant flower big?"

Suddenly, Monokuma appeared. "Watch out! That's a Monokuma flower! I came up with that myself. Try and touch it, and you'll be in for some real excitement."

"Monokuma, you've got some nerve to come see us." Satsuki said.

"Oh I see, still pissed off about yesterday?" He then laughed. "Well too bad, I told you guys already, didn't I? I want despair, nothing else matters to me than the thrill and excitement of watching every human fall into the deep and bottomless depths of despair!"

"Go...away!" Mikako said, a little angry I might add.

"Sheesh! Tough crowd today...well, just stay away from the Monokuma Flower or it'll eat you up! Also, don't go and change the control panel, it's locked and set to activate the sprinklers at 7:30am. You can't change it even if you wanted to, puhuhuhuhu!"

He went away, well at least that confirmed my theory on the water. I walked along the garden path and over to a much bigger shed. I opened the door and inside, it turned out to be some kind of tool shed. It looked all clean and well organized. I then gasped and noticed something familiar on the rack. There was a bolt cutter, the same one that I found in the trash container.

_'Maybe Monokuma put it back here after cleaning up the crime scene?'_ I thought. _'But how could he if this floor was locked? Oh wait, the mastermind, of course.'_

I looked at the other stuff, there were bags of fertilizers, a lawnmower, a pair of iron hoes...and a pickaxe.

"A pickaxe, there's something written on it." I looked closer at the handle to see a short sentence. _'Despair rules, hope drools.'_

Just when I was about to leave, I noticed one last thing hiding behind the flower pots. It's a digital camera, I wonder if that's some kind of clue. I turned it on and it showed several photos of not just the two group of students on those photos I found a while ago, but photos of all the stuff they did. A sports day event, a swimming event, a dinner party, a rock concert at something like a music venue. There was a lot of photos in this camera, so where could this have come from.

_'Hm? There's something written on the top.'_ I thought as I read the clear writing. _'If found, return it to Future Foundation!'_

Future Foundation? What kind of organisation is that? Wait a second...could that be the secret organisation that Yamato was telling me about? It might not be a way out of here, but this will certainly raise several questions. I'll need to show this with the others and work out why a camera from future foundation is here. I left the toolshed and then out of the garden.

I went left and over to the small door near the corner before a long hallway to a pair of metal doors, when I got in, I was met with a disturbing sight. Inside was a classroom, but it was completely different to all the other ones. This class room had broken tables, broken chairs, writing on walls...and lots of blood everywhere.

"What in the heck is this?!" I exclaimed.

"That was my reaction as well." Kinji said, he was near the middle of the room. "There is also a disturbing stench in the air."

I felt the stench go into my nostrils and I nearly fainted. It's the smell of something...rotten...and lifeless.

"I'm afraid that this is the smell of death. But it appears to be concentrated, like a stench from a battlefield."

"Does that mean Monokuma had something to do with this?"

He suddenly appeared. "What? Me again?! Stop blaming me for everything!"

I frowned. "Pretty rich coming from you, and the Mastermind for that matter."

"Stop right there. Before you jump around like a horn-dog, let me give you a little hint. This isn't the first time someone has seen this room! How's that?"

"What do you mean by that?" Kinji asked.

"Why don't you ask the mastermind? Oh wait, you can't! Ah-hahahaha!"

He vanished away again.

I didn't wanna be in this room any longer, I left the classroom and Kinji did as well. I then walked to the end of the hallway to find Akane near the metal doors.

"Sorry Dylan, but these doors are locked." Akane said. "But it does say that this is a bio lab."

"A bio lab that's locked?" I responded. "Just like the headmaster's office, there's a big secret in this room that the mastermind doesn't want us to find out."

"Looks like we just have to go back to the diner and explain what we've seen."

We all made the walk back to the diner.

"We're all here, good." Tsurugi said. "So, was there anything we found unusual?"

"I did..." I answered before taking the big digital camera out of my pocket. "...I found this in the toolshed."

"Is that a canon 60D?" Kiyoka asked.

"How do you know what make it is?" Kizuna responded.

She rubbed her head. "Had a photo taken by one when I was in a rifle article."

"At least it's big enough for us to see the photos." Ayame said. "So let's have a look."

I switched the camera on and photo by photo, we all had similar surprising reactions to each one.

"...so then it is true. There were other students that came to this academy before us." Tsurugi said. "The mastermind we're dealing with, has to be someone who has trapped students in a killing game before."

"That isn't all, however." Kinji said. "I was inside a third classroom and it was badly damaged everywhere, there was also dry blood and chalk outlines."

"Yeah, there was an awful stench in there too." I added, shivering. "It smelt like a massacre happened in that room."

"If it's that bad, I don't think I wanna know about the details." Ayame said.

We went on to talk about the garden and the dojo, but of course they were dead ends, which then led to something we forgotten about.

"By the way, I think we forgot something." I pointed out. "There were no stairs on the fifth floor."

"So that really was the last floor?" Akane asked.

"Boooo! That's so anticlimactic!" Satsuki complained.

"But at least we're now getting closer to the mystery behind the killing game." Tsurugi said. "The mastermind will no doubt be aware of all this."

"Yeah, we'll need to be careful like we never have before." Kiyoka added.

"And that isn't all." He turned to me. "Dylan, after what happened in the last trial. I now have a grave concern that the mastermind will indeed try to come after you."

"Yeah, Monokuma made me aware of that." I replied, before sighing. "Unfortunately, I don't have anything in my room that I can defend myself with."

"Really, but what about a riot shield?" Ayame asked.

"If it was possible to get one, I would've gotten it from the antique store ages ago, but they don't have it."

"Then come and see me in 'that' place later, I'll have something for you." Tsurugi said.

I nodded. "Okay, thanks."

"Anyways, shall we call this meeting done?" Kiyoka asked.

"Yes, let's wrap this up for today. Fingers crossed we don't get yet another motive..."

"He'll most likely give one to us, whether we like it or not." Ayame said. "Oh, and Mikako?"

"...yes?" Mikako responded.

"I couldn't help but notice you looking down. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Later." She nodded.

"Alright, we'll talk later."

We went our separate ways, whilst I walked over to the sauna locker room. That reminds me, I wonder how Inventor Ego is getting on. I guess I can check on it after my word with Tsurugi. Speaking of which, he arrived into the sauna and he had something in his hands.

"Huh? Is that a gun?" I asked. "And ammo clips?"

"Keep quiet..." He replied in an almost whisper tone. "...take these."

I was given a pistol with laser sighting and pair of ammo clips, I hid them both away in my pockets.

"The ammunition is live, so be very careful with it."

"Where did you find these?"

"Well, I am the Ultimate Police, Monokuma most likely gave that to me in my room, because he'd be sure I would commit a murder."

I was confused by that. "But I'm the Ultimate Peacekeeper, so why didn't I get a riot shield?"

"My theory is that the mastermind may have planned out the order of who gets killed."

I sighed. "Even something like that. All because Monokuma wants despair..."

"I suggest you put this under your pillow, so you can have it nearby in case the Mastermind tries to kill you."

"Right...also, are you wondering why Monokuma said I told a white lie?"

He hummed. "Yes, I was thinking about that, but then I realized that you must've heard it from Inventor Ego."

"That's right, so I guess I'm forgiven for what happened back there."

"Dylan, if anyone is to blame for this mess, it's the mastermind and Monokuma." He patted my shoulder. "You did what you could, but you should let it rest now."

I nodded, smiling. "Alright...thanks for this. I'll be sure to stay alert when tonight arrives."

"Good, I'll check on you tomorrow."

Tsurugi left the sauna locker. I was thinking of getting the laptop out and ask about the progress, but I decided against it.

* * *

When it was the start of the evening, I was resting on my bed with the gun and ammo clips underneath my pillow.

"I could walk out to help sleep, but the mastermind might attack me." I said to myself.

Suddenly, I heard my door being unlocked and then opened. I grabbed the armed pistol and aimed it at whoever was at the door.

"Huh? Who's there?!"

Standing several feet away from me was an unknown person wearing a reaper costume with a death mask covering their face.

"Don't come any closer, intruder! Unless you wanna get shot!"

"AHHHHH!"

I heard a girl scream outside...was that Mikako?

Suddenly, the masked intruder fled from my room.

"Halt! Stop right there!" I ran after him.

"Ack!" I bumped into Mikako.

"Oof!"

I held her up whilst the masked intruder ran away.

"I heard a woman scream, what happened?" Kinji asked.

"There was an intruder, it ran away to the other hallway of the first floor."

"Do not worry, I will go after them, you take care of Mikako."

"Oh...alright."

He then rushed away whilst I took Mikako into my room.

"Dylan...are you okay?" She asked, worryingly.

"It's alright...Tsurugi gave me this to protect myself from the mastermind." I replied before putting the gun away under the bed. "Sorry I bumped into you."

She shook her head. "It's okay."

"So...I guess you were going to see me?"

"Yes...I spoke with your girlfriends, I am now ready to tell you."

I think I knew where this was going. "Your feelings?"

She nodded. "You were in my dreams last night. I then had a nightmare, that I had killed someone and you saw it. I woke up with a fright."

I said nothing, it was better if I kept quiet.

"We were then in a class trial, you were willing to hide me for as long as you could until it wasn't possible. I was then found guilty and the last thing I saw was your face."

"Mikako..."

"My dream is telling me, that if I don't let my feelings out, I will end up killing someone for real."

I held her hand as she began shivering.

"I'm...I'm scared! What if you don't have those feelings...what if I'm not someone you would like...what if?"

She was getting emotional so quick, I never expected to see this side of Mikako before. But I knew what I had to do...thanks to her confession, my choice just got easier.

"Mikako...two things." I then hugged her. "One, you have nothing to be scared about. That was just a bad dream and that's all there was. That doesn't mean it will happen for real. Because I will make sure it never happens, we are now in a position where we can put this despair aside and fight for hope."

"...hic...Dylan..."

"And two...I'm relieved with how you feel. Because, you're someone that I've wanted to know for a long time. You felt so lost when we first met and you wouldn't say a word to anyone. But you've come a long way, no, we've all come a long way. We've lost many friends along the way, but thier last words will always be remembered."

"So...do you really mean that?"

"I do...I have Kiyoka, Kizuna, Ayame and Satsuki...but I would be really happy if I got to love you as well."

Mikako blushed. "Really?!"

"I swear I do...let me prove it."

She nodded, smiling.

I then smiled back and pressed my lips onto hers, I kept my arms around her. She gasped a little, but then her eyes closed and she sealed the kiss. I felt her arms slowly move around my neck, completing our moment of embrace. We then pulled away from the kiss and we were blushing a lot, but with happiness and comfort.

"You know, I don't think it's safe for you to go to your room." I said, thinking of an idea. "You should stay with me tonight."

"Yes...I'll stay with you." She replied. "I...I love you, Dylan."

"And I love you too, Mikako..."

We then shared another kiss, a much longer one and before we knew it, we were lying down on the bed together. As we smiled and looked into each other's eyes, I thought back to the goal I was given since this all started. I now had five girls that I had acquired, I'm sure Usami will be very happy about this piece of news.

* * *

**So there you have it, Mikako is the fifth girl to join the harem! That's one mission accomplished for Dylan.**

**Next time! The fifth murder strikes as more of the mysteries behind the academy are uncovered.**


	21. Final Faith

**Dylan may have his harem, but the story is far from over...and we say goodbye to another student.**

* * *

Final Faith

"Congratulations, Dylan." Usami praised. "I'm so pleased you completed one of your quests."

"Thanks, it wasn't easy and it took some time, but I finished it in the end." I replied. "However, that doesn't mean it's over."

"You're right. Now all you gotta do is survive the killing game."

"Survive? Guess that's all I can do for now." I hummed. "Well, I'll be sure to keep that hope alive."

"Yes, please continue and always remember. Love, love!"

* * *

The next morning arrived and the mood was much more positive when I was in the diner.

"Oooh, there he is!" Satsuki called.

"Our lovable Dilly has arrived!" Kizuna said happily.

I was then hugged by Kizuna and Satsuki.

"Wow, what did I do to get this kind of affection in the morning?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Oh, Mikako is with you?" Kiyoka asked.

"Yeah...we had a private talk and now..." I held Mikako's hand.

"...I'm with him now." Mikako finished for me.

"Welcome to the harem, Mikako." Ayame said. "I'm glad that you found someone special."

Mikako smiled. "Thank you."

I sat by the diner table and I was sitting between Kizuna and Satsuki. Mikako, Kiyoka and Ayame were on the other side.

"You know, Dylan, I wonder sometimes." Tsurugi said. "How are you able to charm this many girls?"

"Sometimes, I don't get it myself and normally, any guy would freak out, but I'm not going to complain." I replied.

"Maybe, except that we're not exactly normal."

"Morning, breakfast is ready." Akane said. "Oh, looks like you girls are busy with Dylan."

"I hope that's not jealousy coming from you." Tsurugi winked.

"Oh no, I'm happy for the girls and I'm happy for Dylan. The only love I have is my life as a maid."

Kiyoka looked both sides of the room. "Wait a second, where's Kinji?"

Mikako and I looked at each other, she shook her head. Maybe it's best if we tell them about it later.

"That's what I wanna know." Satsuki said. "He's not usually this late."

"Shall we go look for him?" I asked.

"After breakfast." Tsurugi looked at me. "But how do you think we should go about it, Dylan?"

"Me?"

"You wanna prove that you can lead, so I'm giving you a chance here."

"Well, we could check each floor in pairs, except for the fourth and fifth floor." I suggested. "I'll go and check both of those floors myself."

He nodded. "Okay, if that's what you think is best."

"That'd be too much for you, Dylan." Akane said. "The mastermind is watching after all. I'll check the fourth floor for you."

"Alright, thanks." I replied.

After our breakfast, the group split into pairs. Tsurugi and Kiyoka had the first floor, Kizuna and Satsuki looked on the second floor, the third floor went to Mikako and Ayame. Akane had the fourth floor like she said and I started looking around the fifth floor. I went over to the garden first cause someone might've not learnt about the giant plant in there. I walked over to the indoor garden, and what was waiting for me...the nightmare had returned, once more.

On the garden path were tiny patches of blood that were underneath a body, there was a pair of iron hoes, one each dug right into the calves and a pickaxe that was struck into the chest, the hands were also handcuffed. All this led to the same result of what I was seeing...the dead body...of Kinji Uehara, the Ultimate Priest.

***DEADLY LIFE***

Another one found dead...I wish I could say that I was getting used to seeing dead bodies by now, but I don't think I ever will, even as a peacekeeper.

_'How am I failing my talent so badly?'_ I thought.

And since it is Kinji who is now dead, his dream of giving back to the orphanage would be gone as well...no, I'll find a way to keep his dream alive, it's all I can do.

"Dylan, you've been up here for a while...ARGH!" Kizuna yelled.

"Is that...Kinji?!" Satsuki asked in shock.

*DING DONG, DING DONG!*

_"A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!"_

"I'll go get the others!" Satsuki rushed off.

I fell to my knees, even with all the love I'm getting now, this feeling of despair finds another way to kick me down.

"Dilly...please, get up." Kizuna said as she grabbed my hands.

By then, the rest of the group arrived.

"Kinji's dead?" Kiyoka asked in shock.

"Why would someone kill a priest?" Ayame added.

Mikako had a worried look on her face, she's not the only one.

"I knew it, it's gotta be the Mastermind." Akane suggested.

Monokuma suddenly appeared. "Bzzzt! Wrong answer, missy!"

"I assume you're here to give us the file?" Tsurugi asked.

"Indeed I am. I'm severely tempted to give this to you instead of the white liar."

I clenched my fist when he said that.

"But I've been doing this since every investigation, so I might as well give it to him anyway."

He handed the file to me whilst Tsurugi patted my shoulder.

"He's just trying to get under your skin." He said. "You're being targeted by the mastermind after all."

"Exactly! So be warned, Dylan. If you end up becoming the blackened, your life will immediately be cut short!"

This pathetic bear...

"What's the matter? Why aren't you fighting back, now?"

"Because it's pointless." Ayame answered. "And so are you."

"Grrr! How dare you?! Just get on with the investigation and find the killer!" He turned away. "Besides, I have better things to do, you know!"

He then disappeared.

"I'm sure we know the drill at this point." Tsurugi said. "So let's do what we can and find every piece of evidence."

Yeah, just like always. The girls left the garden whilst I stayed with Tsurugi, it was time to begin the fifth investigation..when will it ever end?

***INVESTIGATION START***

I read the Monokuma File. The victim is Kinji Uehara, his body was discovered in the interior garden on the fifth floor. Cause of death is impalement and the time of death is around 11:00pm. Well, at least the information was much more helpful this time. Probably because Kanata's no longer with us to do the autopsy.

I clicked my tongue. _'Rub it in, why don't you, you freaking bear!'_

**Monokuma File #5 added to truth bullets.**

"At least we've got useful information." Tsurugi said. "Let's look over the body first. As someone who's had experience in crimes, I'll help check it over."

I kneeled down to Kinji's body and took note of the pickaxe.

"It's been struck right into his heart, even the cross necklace he wore from the party is broken." I said.

"We may be looking at the murder weapon, if impalement was what killed him." Tsurugi added.

**Pickaxe added to truth bullets.**

He hummed. "There's also a message on it, it says 'Despair rules, hope drools'."

"Regardless of who the killer is, the fact that this pickaxe has a message like that is annoying enough."

**Short Message added to truth bullets.**

"These iron hoes as well." I pointed out. "They must've been used to keep him down to the ground."

"I've seen that happen in a case once." Tsurugi replied. "The victim was struck down like this, which makes me uneasy about it."

**Iron Hoes added to truth bullets.**

"I see a pair of handcuffs that keeps his hands together." I pondered. "I think I'm getting a picture in my head."

"You mean that the killer grabbed his hands and cuffed them before attempting to kill them?" Tsurugi asked.

"Yeah...that's what I had in mind." _'But how does he know that scenario? Unless...no, he's the Ultimate Police. Of course he would consider that as a possibility.'_

**Handcuffs added to truth bullets.**

"Well, I think we've just seen what's on the body." Tsurugi said. "You should go and see the girls, they might've found something by now."

"Right...and what about...that place?" I suggested.

"If you have to, but be careful. There's no telling when the Mastermind will strike."

I nodded and explored the rest of the garden, I made a stop at the toolshed and it was a little more empty since the hoes and pickaxe were not here.

"Hm? Is this a crumpled note?" I asked as I picked it up. "Huh? The top part of it has been teared off."

_'We need to have a serious discussion. It's about Dylan...we need to find a way to make sure he survives, come and see me in the garden. Kinji.'_

"So Kinji was asking someone about me and how I would be able to survive...but why? And who was this addressed to?"

**Note From Kinji added to truth bullets.**

There was nothing else useful, so I left the toolshed and was about to exit when I noticed something off.

"Say, don't you think that control box is acting strange?" I asked.

"Yes, it does seem to have been tampered with." Tsurugi said. "There's a hole in it, can you see?"

I nodded. _"But if there's a hole there, how does it fit with the case?"_

**Broken Control Box added to truth bullets.**

I left the garden and went to look for the girls. I went over to the dojo room and Mikako was in there.

"Dylan." She said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll manage." I replied. "So, anything unusual in here?"

"The sword post."

I turned my attention to it and sure enough, there was blood on it.

"Huh? Why is there blood on the sword post?"

"Maybe the killer took something from here?"

Either way, it seems there's something stuck on it as well. It was a large thin sword, almost like a katana.

'_But the file said that Kinji died from impalement, so why is this katana doing in the dojo, unless it was involved during the murder.'_

**Katana On Sword Post added to truth bullets.**

I left the dojo and as much as I didn't want to, I had to go look into the foul stench classroom for any clues. I went inside and I was again greeted with that off-putting smell. Kiyoka was in here as well and she had a similar reaction to me.

"Oh god, this place reeks." She groaned. "No wonder you said it was awful."

"Yeah, now you know...so did you find anything?"

"I'm afraid not. But I do have an alibi for the time of death if you want."

"Oh yeah, we know the time of death, so we can gather alibis. Do you have one for last night?"

She nodded. "I was in my room polishing a scope, I got it from the antique store yesterday afternoon and it was inside an encased box."

"What kind of scope was it?"

"It's one that I would see on a Walther WA 2000, it's a type of sniper rifle with wooden frames."

"So when was that?"

She hummed. "It was around 10:40pm, I had some time left before I called it a night."

"Right, I never knew about sniper rifles until today."

She smiled. "Well, I am the ultimate sniper."

"Touche..."

**Kiyoka's Account added to truth bullets.**

I left the classroom and so did she, I don't blame her, it's stinks in there.

I noticed the other two classroom doors opened, I went in the one on the left and there was Satsuki.

"Oooh, great timing, gotta talk to ya." She called.

"What's up?" I responded.

"I've got some info on last night, but if ya want it, you gotta do something for me." She then smirked. "Ya know what I mean?"

I shook my head and smiled. _'I swear, this girl...she's too good for me.'_

I put my hands on her cheeks and placed a kiss on her lips, she hummed happily and hugged me before we pulled away.

"Haha, I knew ya couldn't say no to a clown."

"Right, so what's your alibi?"

"Well, I was near my door when I thought I heard someone scream, so I opened my door just a teeeeeeny bit and saw someone rush by."

I nodded. "Could it have been the killer?"

"I think so, but I wasn't able to catch who it was, they ran away too quickly. But then, I heard another person speak and they ran out of the room."

"Perhaps that was the victim."

"You mean Kinji? Yeah, that might'a been who it was."

"I'm sure it'll be confirmed when we discuss it in the trial."

**Satsuki's Account added to truth bullets.**

I left the classroom and went into the other one to find Kizuna and she was happy to see me.

"Oh Dilly! Come to spend some time with me?" She smirked.

"Maybe later..." I winked. "...anyways, the time of death was 11:00pm, do you have an alibi for that time?"

"Oh yeah, I was in my room at that time, Ayame was with me too. We were talking about sporting events and how we could help each other out if we ever get out of here."

"Right, then I'll need to speak with Ayame in order to make sure your alibi is airtight."

She nodded. "That's fine...just make sure you don't push yourself too hard this time."

"I won't, you have my word."

**Kizuna's Account added to truth bullets.**

I left the second classroom. Seems Ayame and Akane are somewhere else, I went down to the fourth floor and Ayame was there.

"There you are, Dylan." She said. "I have an alibi for you."

"Okay." I replied as I followed her into the data processing room. "Go ahead."

"I was in Kizuna's room discussing about sport events that we can take part in if we ever get out of this place."

"Right, cause I was told about that by Kizuna herself, so this strengthens not only your alibi, but it makes you both witnesses to each other's alibis."

She smiled. "Then that can be a good thing."

"Yeah, it sure is." I then hugged her.

"Oh, what's the hug for?"

"Just happy at how far you've come and how you and Kizuna have become good friends."

She hummed, blushing. "You're right. We had a shaky start cause of the second motive, but yeah, it's amazing, to be honest."

_'Yep...truly amazing...'_

**Ayame's Account added to truth bullets.**

I left the data processing room and spotted Akane near the Headmaster's Office door.

"Oh Dylan, looks like something happened to this door." She said.

"Huh? Are those scratches on the door?" I responded. "What do you think?"

"Maybe it was something very sharp the killer used. Could it have been a knife again?"

I then thought back to the katana found in the dojo room. Maybe that was used to make the scratches appear.

"It could be, but we won't know for sure until we discuss everything in the trial."

"Yes, that is true."

**Scratch Marks added to truth bullets.**

"Oh and one other thing. Do you have an alibi for the time of death?" I asked.

"Ah, the murder took place at 11:00pm, yes?" She responded. "I was in the small laundry room, checking over the outfits I made for you at the party. I left the door slightly open so some of the light in there would shine out to the hallway, I then heard a scream and I wondered what happened."

"Right, well it may be slightly reckless cause of a killer being on the loose, but I'll keep that in mind."

**Akane's Account added to truth bullets.**

I don't need to get an alibi for Mikako because she was with me in my room, I'll need to note that down as well.

**Mikako's Account added to truth bullets.**

So it's only Tsurugi's account that I don't have, but I'm not sure if I'll have time, cause I really wanna check on Inventor Ego. I left the hallway and dashed all the way to the first floor and into the sauna room to find...a messed up sauna locker, what the hell happened her...wait...the laptop?! I rushed to the locker the laptop was kept in, but...

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "Inventor Ego's been stolen?! Crap!"

"What's wrong, Dylan?" A voice asked.

I turned to see Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi! The laptop's been stolen!"

He gasped and his eyes opened wide. "What?! But that would mean..."

"Yeah...someone got here and did a number around the entire room before snatching the laptop."

"Dammit! The Mastermind must've figured it out and stole it while we were sleeping."

I sighed. "Yeah, that's what I think as well."

"And we were so close to discovering the entire mystery behind this academy."

_'Don't worry, it's not over!'_ I thought._ 'I was told more about this by Inventor Ego than what I let on during the last trial.'_

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just wondering about the time of death? Can I have your alibi as well?"

He nodded. "Oh right, sure thing. Well, you already know that I met you in this room to give you some protection from the mastermind."

"Yeah and don't tell anyone yet, but it came in real handy last night."

He hummed. "I see, I'm glad to hear it saved you. Anyways, I was in my room after doing one last round of patrolling the dormitory."

"You've been doing that since the start?"

"Of course I have, but it seems to keep ending in failure every time."

"It's okay, we may be ultimate students, but we're not perfectionists."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's so true."

**Tsurugi's Account added to truth bullets.**

*DING DONG, DING DONG!*

"Looks like it's time to go." He said.

"Yeah, we can't tell them about the laptop being stolen." I replied. "We don't need them to panic about that on top of this case."

He nodded. "Good idea, we need to keep you out of the mastermind's crosshairs at all times."

With that mind set, we left the sauna locker and made our way to the elevator. We were the first two to arrive before the six girls joined us. We stood inside the elevator and I felt myself being huddled by my harem. The warm and happy feeling didn't last long once the elevator stopped and we got out. The trial room had once again been given a make over, now it was showing a variety of bright colours on the walls. Monokuma was on the throne and he was glaring at me already, I can't let him get to me.

We need to focus on the case. Kinji Uehara, he was a priest who always believed in his faith. Never allowed himself to be strayed...except for that one time when he tried to murder someone. But he didn't and he did what he could to be forgiven by not us, but the faith he always believed in. Now he's gone, but I'm sure he's watching us from above. He'll know who did it, but we have to find that out for ourselves. In this class trial, I will remain steady and focused...on finding the killer!

* * *

**Yep, it was bound to happen at some point. But rest well, Kinji. I'm sure the orphanage will remember him.**

**Next time! A shocking revelation hits the group hard when they find the culprit.**


	22. Class Trial V

**Get ready everyone, this will be a round-in-circles kind of trial, cause chapter 5 trials have stuff like that, right?**

* * *

Class Trial V

***CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION!***

Monokuma: Well isn't this a despairing sight? There were sixteen of you, now only half of you remain and one more will be joining the deceased after this trial! Unless a certain someone decides to ruin my fun again, let's get right to the point. Debates, evidence, culprit, execution, in that order, just like always!

Tsurugi: I wonder about that. Cause who knows, you might craft another 'lie'.

Dylan: There's no point in going over the rules anyway. We will not play this game again once this trial is done. You can tell the mastermind that while you're at it.

Monokuma: The mastermind doesn't need to be told, they've already heard what you just said, now quit stalling and get on with it!

Akane: Just ignore Monokuma, he's covering for the mastermind, just like last time.

Kiyoka: Anyways, we should go over what we found, right?

Ayame: Oh, you mean how the body was found?

_'Yeah, we'll need to clarify that so that everyone's on the same page. Alright, here I go...'_

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Tsurugi: Let's pin this down to begin with, Kinji's body was found during the late morning.

Kizuna: He was killed in the garden, right?

Satsuki: Had to be somethin' real sharp too!

Kiyoka: But how could have been killed so easily?

Ayame: I'm sure he would've **tried to fight back**.

NO, THAT'S WRONG!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Actually, Kinji didn't have a chance to do that.

Ayame: Why would that be?

Dylan: Cause when I looked at the body, he was handcuffed by the killer and they were above his head.

Kizuna: So he wouldn't have a chance to stop it, that's so horrible.

Mikako: But where did the handcuffs come from?

Dylan: I may be repeating myself at this point, but it had to be from the antique store.

Monokuma: GRRR! I'm so sick of you repeating that place over and over! Buuuuuut, just this once...I'll confirm that you are right.

Tsurugi: Oh for the love of...don't tell me you're going to take control of a trial again!

Monokuma: I'm only telling you what the mastermind is telling me! Anyways, get back to discussing the trial and don't mind me!

Satsuki: Movin' right along, is that pickaxe the murder weapon?

Dylan: That's right, it was found dug into this chest, right near where the heart would be.

Kiyoka: So the killer stabbed him in the heart? Yikes!

Ayame: Whoever did this has to a be cold-blooded killer.

Akane: Then it's gotta be the mastermind!

Monokuma: Oh good grief! What makes you think the mastermind is involved?

Dylan: Because they would want the killing game to keep on going.

Tsurugi: It's happened before, you know.

Monokuma: Sheesh! Enough already! For ultimate students, you lot are totally stupid when it comes to solving mysteries! The mastermind behind this whole ordeal would not commit murder and reveal themselves so easily. So stop thinking it's the mastermind and get back to working out Kinji's murder!

Kiyoka: So getting back to the murder, why did they use the pickaxe?

Kizuna: Yeah, I mean, what's so special about it?

_'I know why that is...cause I saw it on the murder weapon itself...'_

**S-H-O-R-T- M-E-S-S-A-G-E**

Dylan: There was something about it. I found a short message on the pickaxe. It said 'Despair rules, Hope drools'.

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu! And that is so true! Thanks for saying that out loud, mister gullible!

Tsurugi: You can just ignore him, Dylan...

Dylan: But that wasn't the only thing involved in the murder.

Akane: You mean there was something else?

_'Something else...there were two of them...I GOT IT!'_

Dylan: There were a pair of iron hoes that were stabbed into the calves, near Kinji's feet.

Kizuna: But why would they do that?

Ayame: It was most likely done to stop Kinji from fighting back with his legs.

Tsurugi: Then I guess we should move on to why Kinji was killed in the garden.

_'I know why that is as well, but the rest of them don't, then that should be the next step.'_

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Mikako: Why was Kinji killed in the garden?

Satsuki: Oho! Maybe he wanted to water the plants!

Akane: That sounds like something I would do.

Tsurugi: But you wouldn't need to, there are sprinklers set in the garden.

Kizuna: Then maybe he was **killed there for no reason?**

NO, THAT'S WRONG!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Wait a second, there was a reason why Kinji was in the garden.

Kizuna: Really? How do you know?

Dylan: Because of this note, I found it in the tool shed, where the pickaxe and the iron hoes were stored.

Kiyoka: What does it say?

Dylan: It says this...'We need to have a serious discussion. It's about Dylan...we need to find a way to make sure he survives, come and see me in the garden. Kinji.'.

Tsurugi: Which means that Kinji was the one who sent out that note.

Akane: Hold on, why was your name on there, Dylan?

Dylan: That's what I wanna know. Kinji must've had some reason to tell someone about it.

Ayame: Do we know who wrote that note?

Dylan: I'm afraid the top left part of the note was torn off.

Tsurugi: Then we can assume that the killer must've teared that off, so it wouldn't give away the name of who got that note from Kinji.

Satsuki: Well, that's just rotten luck.

Dylan: It's not all bad luck.

Mikako: Why is that?

Dylan: Cause we also know that the time of death was 11:00pm, and we found the body at 8:00am.

Ayame: Was there anything unusual on the body?

Dylan: Not really, but Tsurugi and I concluded that the blood was already dry, when we found him.

Satsuki: YOU'RE MISSING THE PUNCHLINE!

***ARGUE***

Satsuki: Oho! It's my lucky day, because I found a contradiction, Dylan!

Dylan: A contradiction? You mean that I'm wrong?

Satsuki: Yep, it looks like you're forgetting something. So lemme give you a hand and help you out of that hole ya just made!

_'Wait, I think I know the mistake, but she doesn't know what happened to it...I'll have to correct her here before continuing.'_

***REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN***

Satsuki: I know the murder happened in the garden.

But did you forget what the garden features?

Think back to those plants and flowers...

...especially that giant one.

How could you not see that?

***ADVANCE***

Dylan: But when we found the body, there was nothing there that relates to the plants. So what are you talking about?

Satsuki: Remember what Tsurugi said earlier...

...about the sprinklers?

They're set to go off at a certain time, right?

So there **would've been water** on the body!

ALLOW ME TO CUT THROUGH THOSE WORDS!

***BREAK***

Dylan: You're right, the sprinklers are set to release water into the garden at 7:30am, but it didn't happen this morning.

Satsuki: But, how could that be?

Dylan: Because when we explored the crime scene, the control box was broken.

Tsurugi: He's right, cause there was a big hole in the screen. The size of the hole most likely matches with the pickaxe on the victim's body.

Akane: So that's why the control box was broken.

Satsuki: Oh, so it was broken? Then that means...sorry, Dylan. I guess I wasn't looking hard enough.

Dylan: Don't worry about it. It's fine to double check on any details we may have missed out.

Kiyoka: But why did they break the control box?

Tsurugi: It was most likely to throw us off, and provide additional suspects.

Dylan: Yeah, that does seem to be the case. But I think we should go over the alibis next, since we have the time of death.

Tsurugi: Yes, cause even though Kinji sent out a letter, we still need to find out why your name was on there.

_'He's got a point, we can't continue with the trial until we address that concern first...'_

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Tsurugi: We know the time of death was 11:00pm, do we have alibis for that time?

Akane: I was in the laundry room, finishing off the last of the uniforms from the party.

Kiyoka: Well, I was in my room, polishing my scope.

Ayame: Kizuna and I were in her room at that time.

Kizuna: Yeah, it was to do with sport events.

Satsuki: Oh yeah, I do as well. In fact, **I saw someone leave the dormitory!**

I AGREE WITH THAT!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Satsuki is right, because she told me what happened before the time of death.

Satsuki: Yeah, ya got that right! Last night, I thought I heard some commotion, so I left my door just a teeny bit open, so I could see what was going on.

Tsurugi: And what did you see out there?

Satsuki: I saw Kinji leave the dormitory, he was running after some kind of strange person that had a massive cloak around them.

Kizuna: So does that mean Kinji saw the killer and ran after them?

Akane: Yeah, that could've been the mastermind.

Monokuma: Oh my god! Are you stupid?!

Tsurugi: Just ignore him and tell us why.

Akane: Right, as I was going over the clothes, I thought I heard someone scream from near the hallway.

Kiyoka: Someone screamed? Who was it?

_'I know who it was...and now I realized that I was careless. I should've got their alibi, I hope now was a good time to ask them...'_

***SELECT SOMEONE***

Dylan: There was someone who screamed, it was Mikako.

Satsuki: Is that true?

Mikako: Yes...

Ayame: And why did you?

Mikako: Because I saw them, it was a masked person that got into Dylan's room.

Dylan: I don't know how they did it, but they were able to unlock my door even though mine was already locked.

Tsurugi: Dammit! It must've been the mastermind, if they had some kind of master key that unlocks everything.

Akane: That's scary! That would mean none of us are safe, not even in our own rooms!

Kizuna: Then anyone of us could've died while we were sleeping?!

Ayame: But the fact that they went into Dylan's room scares me.

Dylan: Yeah, I was afraid that they were going to kill me, that's why Tsurugi handed me a gun to protect myself in case the mastermind tried to come after me.

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu! You should be afraid. Looks like the mastermind wants to deal with you personally.

Kiyoka: But why were you out in the hallway, Mikako?

Mikako: Because I had a bad dream the night before, I was scared that Dylan was going to die. I couldn't take a chance, I wanted to protect him.

Dylan: And I'm really glad you came along when you did. Cause if you hadn't, then...

Tsurugi: You would've most likely pulled the trigger and kill the mastermind.

Dylan: Does that mean that I screwed up?

Tsurugi: No, because even if you did, it wouldn't be worth risking your entire life for that.

Dylan: I see... but either way, thanks again Mikako, I owe you a lot of love when we leave.

Mikako: Yes...

Kiyoka: Just to be sure, when did that happen?

Satsuki: I was able to check the time just in case someone didn't. It was around 10:30pm when it all happened.

Akane: And the murder occurred at 11:00pm, right?

Tsurugi: So the killer had a 30-minute frame to kill Kinji and then attempt to cover thier tracks.

Ayame: But they didn't do that, cause there was a lot of evidence in the garden.

Kizuna: Yeah, from leaving the body the way it was and everything else we've talked about in there.

_'Not everything...there was something else that looked so out of place, but it was in another room...'_

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Tsurugi: Let's go over this again, so we have a clear picture. The mastermind tried to kill Dylan, but they were stopped.

Satsuki: They then ran away and Kinji chased after them!

Ayame: Then sometime later, Kinji sent a note to someone to meet them in the garden.

Kizuna: I guess that makes sense.

Kiyoka: But does that mean **we found everything** at the crime scene?

NO, THAT'S WRONG!

***BREAK***

Dylan: No, not everything, I did find something that was really out of place.

Kiyoka: You did? But what was it and where was it?

Dylan: There was a katana that was stabbed into a sword post in the martial dojo room.

Mikako: It was unusual, because it wasn't there before.

Dylan: She's right, cause she was the one who found it. At first I thought someone used it for training, but none of us have any talent in sword fighting.

Ayame: So why was it there?

Tsurugi: It may be related to the case. Was there anything else with that katana?

Dylan: Yeah, there was a bit of blood that was on the sword post around the katana.

Satsuki: Oooh, maybe that was used during a fight?

Akane: That does seem likely, but why would it be involved in the first place?

_'Well, I'm not sure if this is the right answer, but maybe 'that' has something to do with it...'_

**S-C-R-A-T-C-H M-A-R-K-S**

Dylan: It's involved, because there were scratch marks on the headmaster's door.

Akane: It's true, there were three scratch lines on the door when I saw them.

Satsuki: So Kinji was attacked on the fourth floor, before he was killed in the garden.

Kizuna: But then how did the blood get onto it?

Tsurugi: Now that I think about it, I thought there was something unusual about the body.

Kiyoka: Something unusual?

Tsurugi: While Dylan was gathering alibis, I checked the body again just in case I missed something, and it turns out that I did.

Dylan: What was it?

Tsurugi: There was a sliced shaped hole on the side of Kinji's clothes, near the left side of the waistline.

Ayame: So the killer chased Kinji to the garden and Kinji was then attacked by the katana before being killed.

Kiyoka: Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.

Kizuna: But we haven't figured out who did it.

Akane: Does this mean we have an unsolvable case?

Dylan: That can't be right, but I do have a good idea of how to sum up the case even though we don't have our suspect yet.

Tsurugi: Then I'll leave it you, Dylan. I'm sure you'll be able to bring everyone together.

_'Yeah...I don't have the culprit, but I can go over the entire incident and come to the conclusion that only I can see...'_

***CLOSING ARGUMENT***

HERE'S EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THIS CASE!

It all started last night at around 10:30pm. The mastermind attempted to kill me in my room by using some kind of master key to get in. But what they didn't count on, was that I had a gun that I was given from Tsurugi, in case of self defence. They were so surprised they they didn't notice Mikako spotting them and when she screamed, they ran out of the room. Kinji was then in hot pursuit of the mastermind thanks to Satsuki who saw the whole thing.

Then, sometime later, someone was given a note from Kinji. He wanted them to meet in the garden to discuss something that was to do with me and ensuring that I stay alive. But it seems that along the way, Kinji was attacked by someone who would become his killer. They first cornered Kinji at the headmaster's office door, when they swung with the katana, they obviously missed with the strikes, cause they left scratches on the door.

The crime then came to its conclusion in the garden on the fifth floor, the killer struck Kinji around the left waist, leaving a thin hole on his clothes. As he was in pain from the cut, they went behind, grabbed is hands and handcuffed them together. They then must've pushed them down to the ground before, impaling his calves with the iron hoes. Then with the pickaxe, they took aim...and struck Kinji in the heart, killing him instantly.

But they needed to do a little preparing as an attempt to confuse us before leaving the crime scene. They used the pickaxe to break the control box that sets up the time to activate the sprinklers, before placing the pickaxe back into the victim's body. They then rushed to the dojo room and stabbed the katana into the sword post as another way to throw us off. As for the note that was found in the shed, it was most likely taken by the same person who must've killed him.

That means it wasn't one of us, **the culprit is anyone of us**...

***COMPLETE***

Dylan: And that leads to where we are right now. We don't know who it is, but I conclude that it was one of us.

Akane: So you don't know who it is, either?

Tsurugi: Well...that was impressive as always, Dylan. Unfortunately, there is one flaw in your case summary.

Mikako: A flaw?

Tsurugi: It's to do with the accounts you got, I advise that you check them over again.

Ayame: Check them again, but why?

Tsurugi: Cause I believe that Dylan neglected to mention one alibi.

Kizuna: But whose alibi is it?

Tsurugi: Let's leave it to Dylan, he's done incredibly well in all of these cases and I believe that he will find the truth.

Dylan: Okay...I'll go over them one more time.

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu! And so, the climax of the trial draws near with every step towards despair!

_'Ayame and Kizuna cannot be suspects, because...'_

Dylan: Kizuna and Ayame are not the culprits, because they're witnesses to each other's alibis.

Tsurugi: Correct, who is next to be removed from the list?

_'The next one to go is Satsuki, because...'_

Dylan: Satsuki, because she saw the victim and the mastermind flee from the dormitory.

Tsurugi: And because she didn't go after them, she can't be the culprit. Who can you remove from the list after that?

_'Mikako and I can be removed, because..._

Dylan: It's Mikako and me, because we slept in my room last night.

Tsurugi: Mikako was the one who saw the mastermind as well. In addition to that, the body discovery announcement went off when you, Kziuna and Satsuki all the saw the body at the same time. That leaves Kiyoka, Akane and myself as the most likely suspects, do you have a chosen culprit at this point?

_'Akane, Kiyoka and Tsurugi? One of those three did it? Ugh, this is giving me a headache! I don't know if I can do this!'_

Kizuna: What's wrong, Dilly?

Dylan: I...I can't do it! I just don't know which one! Normally, I'm able to work it out, but I can't with this one and it's making me irritated!

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu! What's this? Dylan can't figure out who the culprit is, this time? What a buzzkill of a conclusion!

Tsurugi: Dylan, get a hold of yourself! Do you remember what everyone else who died said to you?

Dylan: Huh?

Tsurugi: You can't let your fear get in the way of doing what you feel is right. You're the Ultimate Peacekeeper and you need to live up to that!

Dylan: But I...

Tsurugi: Stay focused! Try and recall the accounts you have from the three of us.

Dylan: ...

Kiyoka: Dylan, be strong. We won't hate you for it.

Akane: If you know who it is, please tell us, we'll understand.

Tsurugi: They're right, you know what you have to do.

_'Okay...take deep breaths and stay calm...Kiyoka can't be the culprit because...'_

Dylan: It's not Kiyoka, because not only was she in her room last night, it would go against everything that she has gained with me, including the love we share.

Kiyoka: Dylan...

Akane: So it's Tsurugi and us as the only suspects left. Go on, Dylan, you can do it.

_'Akane and Tsurugi are left...it can't be Tsurugi because...huh? Wait a second...his account...'_

_*Flashback*_

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah, just wondering about the time of death? Can I have your alibi as well?"_

_"Oh right, sure thing. Well, you already know that I met you in this room to give you some protection from the mastermind."_

_"Yeah and don't tell anyone yet, but it came in real handy last night."_

_"I see, I'm glad to hear it saved you. Anyways, I was in my room after doing one last round of patrolling the dormitory."_

_"You've been doing that since the start?"_

_"Of course I have, but it seems to keep ending in failure every time."_

_"It's okay, we may be ultimate students, but we're not perfectionists."_

_"Yeah, that's so true."_

_*End Of Flashback*_

'_Doing one last round of patrolling...that would mean...'_

Dylan: Huh?! What?! No...it can't be?!

Ayame: Dylan, what's wrong?

Dylan: It's one of the accounts...it contradicts with what happened to the note after Kinji was killed!

Satsuki: Woah! Does that mean we have the killer?

_'It does...but...my god...oh my god...why...why is it...you...how...could you...you're the killer...you did this!'_

***SELECT A SUSPECT***

Dylan: Oh my god! Tsurugi...it was you all along?!

Tsurugi: ...

Kizuna: What?!

Kiyoka: No way! Tsurugi killed Kinji?

Tsurugi: ...

Mikako: Why have you gone quiet?

Tsurugi: Hmhmhm, it would seem that in the end, I've fallen into the mastermind's trap.

Akane: Mastermind's trap?

Tsurugi: I guess I should tell you a little something. I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you, but I wanted Dylan to find it out for himself.

Satsuki: What? What did you do?

Tsurugi: Dylan was right when he said that Kinji sent a note to someone...but the someone who got it...was me.

Dylan: Gh! No...please, no...this has to be a joke!

Tsurugi: It's no joke, I was the one who was given that note, so therefore, I am the culprit!

Kiyoka: Why, Tsurugi? You were our ring-leader?

Tsurugi: Being a ring-leader doesn't guarantee safety, even I have flaws of my own.

Dylan: Please...stop this!

Tsurugi: I won't, Dylan! You need to be a man, you can't hold the safety blanket forever. So stand tall and challenge me!

Dylan: Challenge you?

Tsurugi: I'm giving you a chance to take the reigns of the leadership from me. If you can figure out how I fell into the mastermind's trap, the leadership is yours!

_'Tsurugi's challenging me and his leadership is on the line? I wanna turn it down, but that'll make me a coward! Fine! I won't run away...I will defeat him!'_

***PANIC TALK ACTION***

Stand tall and proud!

You have the right to be vocal!

Don't run away!

You can't hide from what is right!

There's justice to be had!

Face the truth!

Stop cowering away!

**Do you know why I chose to murder?**

**VICTIM-AND-CULPRIT-****SACRIFICED**

THIS IS THE END!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Oh my goodness, I got it! The reason you fell into the mastermind's trap, was because something happened before you met up with Kinji.

Ayame: Something happened before that?

Dylan: The damage was most likely done by the time Tsurugi arrived, believing that the mastermind was the one who killed Kinji, he must've thought that there was a trap set in place, a trap that I would fall into in this class trial. So he must've used the pickaxe, broke the control box himself and then finished off Kinji.

Tsurugi: Hmhm, well done, Dylan. I knew you were able to find the reason. See, you can do it if you put your mind to it.

Dylan: So then it's true...you chose to sacrifice yourself...for me. Which was what Kinji was trying to do when he sent you that note.

Tsurugi: That's right. So please don't be upset over this. You did the right thing and I did what I thought was right, you should be proud of yourself.

Dylan: ...

Tsurugi: Alright, Monokuma. I'm ready, let's get this vote over and done with.

Monokuma: Roger that, one voting time, coming right up! The argument has come to a close and what a case it was, thrills, chills and kills to boot! Everyone, you should know the drill at this point, so cast your votes now. Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?

We made our choice...and then a slot machine came out and a row of Tsurugi's face appeared, but I didn't care about the coins and the confetti anymore...

***CLASS TRIAL END: ALL RISE***

* * *

**Well, there you have it, Tsurugi has been identified as the culprit, it was the only way in this AU story I'm afraid.**

**Next time! Tsurugi reveals the reason why it happened, before he atones for his crime...**


	23. Last Man Standing

**Here we are then, Tsurugi faces his punishment and Dylan becomes the new ring-leader!**

* * *

Last Man Standing

"Wow! That's five correct answers in a row!" Monokuma declared. "Whether you like it or not, the one who killed **Kinji Uehara**, was indeed **Tsurugi Kinjo**!"

None of us were satisfied with this.

"So you're telling me the mastermind is going to get away with it?" Ayame asked.

"Why don't you ask the victim that question? Oh wait, he's not here, too bad!"

Tsurugi sighed. "It's no use asking him for anything."

"But why did you choose to sacrifice yourself?" Kiyoka asked.

"Because of what was said in the note. Do you think I was going to ignore it and put Dylan's life in danger?"

Mikako looked away in sadness. "Tsurugi..."

"When I got to the garden, I'm afraid the damage was already done. I found Kinji laying down on the ground with the iron hoes and the pickaxe impaled on him." He then paused for a moment. "But, Dylan was slightly incorrect. Because Kinji refused to die!"

"What?!" Kizuna asked.

"That's right, he was STILL alive and I couldn't believe it myself. But he was determined to fight against his death to the very end!"

"Then what did he say?" Satsuki asked.

He folded his arms. "Well, since he didn't have much time left, he gave it to me straight..."

_*Flashback*_

_"Hah...the mastermind...they did this to me..."_

_"Did you see who it was?!"_

_"No...they kept a mask on...didn't want to...give away thier identity..."_

_"Dammit!"_

_"But there's one thing...you can do...it's about the note..."_

_"The note?"_

_"Finish me off..."_

_"What?!"_

_"If I die now...Dylan will never figure it out...he and everyone else will die..."_

_"Shit! Oh...sorry..."_

_"It's perfectly okay...my time on this world is done."_

_"Kinji..."_

_"So please, kill me with the pickaxe and you can save Dylan..."_

_"...alright...I'll do this for Dylan!"_

_"Thank you..."_

_"Forgive me...everyone!"_

_"May the lord...bless the souls of the ones...who will walk the lands of hope...and eliminate...the chaos...of despair..."_

_*End Of Flashback*_

"I struck the control box as he did his last prayer" He continued. "Then I struck him in the heart, finishing him off, thus making me the culprit."

"Kinji...hic..." Akane cried. "He was...such a good person in the end."

"And now you know, Dylan." Tsurugi walked up to me. "You understand what I did was right now, don't you?"

I nodded as I wiped my tears. "Yeah...I do."

"The leadership of this group is now yours. You beat me fair and square and I admit defeat."

"Please...don't make this more sadder than it needs to be." Kiyoka cried.

"Well, what a turn of events, but it's time for the waiting execution!" Monokuma said. "Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Police!"

"Wait a second, before I go, I want you to have this." Tsurugi grabbed my hand and handed something to me in my right palm.

I looked at it and it was the key "Huh? Is this your room key?"

"The very one. It's a symbol of proof that you will find the mystery behind this academy."

"I see...I'll hold on to it, and I'll have everyone behind me as well."

"That's good to know." He then stood away from the trial area and waved. "Well, this is goodbye. Don't be afraid of what's right. Cause a beacon of hope will always shine whenever you need it to deliver justice. I know that you will find the mastermind and escape from this living nightmare!"

"Living...nightmare..." Mikako cried.

"Tsurugi!" I exclaimed with tears falling down. "Please...don't die!"

"Dylan, thank you for all of the times we've spent in this academy. You have been incredible to work with, you have become a phenomenal Peacekeeper, and most of all, you have become a really close friend to me. I'll never forget those moments as I'm sure you won't either."

I nodded whilst crying.

"And one final thing. Take care of the girls who have fallen in love with you, for it's your responsibility now that you are the last man standing. Farewell, Dylan Richardson."

"Let's give it everything we've got!" Monokuma intervened. "IT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIME!"

**GAME OVER!**

**TSURUGI KINJO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

Tsurugi is handcuffed and dragged away into a police car and the car drives away at a furious speed before it stops and Tsurugi is ejected out of the car and lands inside a prison cell. He looks around to find a few items that help him break out of the cell and then makes a run for it before alarms go off around the entire prison building.

**PRISON BREAKOUT**

As soon as he realizes that the alarms are blaring, Monokumas dress up as security officers appear and Tsurugi then finds out that he has a gun on him. Determined to fight against Monokuma to the bitter end, he grabs it and starts firing at the monokumas killing them each in one shot. He rushes around the entire building, finding clues and keys that brings one step closer to freedom. He then find a master keycard and it unlocks the entrance gates, he runs out and takes a moment to catch his breath. He found a police car and drove away, only to then realize that the breaks were not working due to a leakage and the car kept going faster and faster until it crashed into a building that was set to be demolished with explosives. Tsurugi was surely killed in the blast and it ended with Monokuma laughing as he let go of the detonator.

It was over...Tsurugi Kinjo...our close friend and ring-leader...was now gone. I'm now the last male standing, another responsibility to bare. Another reason on top of several other reasons that forced me to to fall to my knees. My face was emotionless, my eyes were open wide. My senses were almost lifeless, not even the sounds of the footsteps from the others ceased this moment of increasing silence. I was then lifted up by the girls as I was escorted to the elevator and then back the dormitory.

"Dylan, I recommend you get time for yourself tonight." Akane advised. "You're obviously not in the right mind now."

"She's right, but at the same time, I'm worried the mastermind will try to kill you again." Ayame said.

I looked down and said nothing, I had been silent ever since the end of the fifth punishment.

"Yeah, considering how Dylan is right now." Kiyoka added. "I don't think he'll be able to defend himself."

"That's what scares me, he needs us right now, more than ever before." Kizuna said as she hugged me tight.

"Dylan, can you hear us?" Satsuki asked, worried.

Mikako put her hand on my cheeks and had me look at her. "Dylan...please talk to us."

When I saw Mikako's eyes, that snapped me out of my trance and I blinked.

"Huh? Oh...girls...I was just...just..." I struggled to say more.

"It's okay, Dylan." Kiyoka said. "We're here for you...always."

I slowly nodded. "Thank you girls...but Akane's right, I need to be alone tonight."

"But what if..."

Kizuna was cut off when Ayame patted her shoulder. "If Dylan needs time alone, then we shouldn't stop him."

"Alright...but there's no such thing as being too careful, you know."

"Then, how about one of us takes turns in keeping an eye out for him?" Satsuki suggested.

"That's what I have in mind as well." Ayame nodded. "It's only the mid afternoon for now, I'm sure he'll come out when it's dinner time."

"In that case, I should make a head start." Akane said before she grabbed my hands. "What Tsurugi said is so true, you are not alone."

I nodded and smiled at her, before she turned and walked to the diner.

"Say, I have an idea." Kiyoka suggested. "Why don't we share a sauna together?"

"Whaaaaaat?! You mean with Dylan?!" Satsuki exclaimed.

"I could do with one myself after today's events." Ayame said. "But yeah, it would feel right if Dylan joins us."

I blinked at them in surprise. "Girls, are you really sure about it?"

Mikako was blushing, but she nodded. "Please come with us."

"You won't have to do anything at all, just relax in the sauna with us." Kiyoka said.

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting close in the sauna with Dilly." Kizuna smirked. "But that can wait, let's go in there and have a good relaxing time."

I nodded as well and we walked to the sauna lockers where the mess from before was already cleaned up, Monokuma sure works fast like he's always done.

Turns out that relaxing in the sauna may have been just what I needed after all. I was in one corner of the sauna whilst the five girls were all spread out.

"Ahhhh! Now this is the life." Kizuna sighed.

"Agreed, I can feel the tension melting away." Kiyoka added.

Ayame hummed as she sat back. "Yeah, this brings a lot of relief for my back."

"So it's true, you do have the biggest size." Satsuki winked.

Mikako sighed. "Inappropriate..."

"What, I was trying to make a joke. Our man of the hour is here with us after all."

"It's alright." I replied, whilst trying not to look. "I appreciate you girls putting a smile on my face."

Of course we were all in towels so there was nothing perverted going on, but still. My face was in bright red throughout this whole sauna relaxation. But then I got used to it and relaxed a lot better before Kizuna moved up and sat closer to me. Satsuki did the same thing, not wanting to be left out I assumed. But it was all in good fun. After spending long enough in the sauna, I got out first and cleaned myself before going back into my normal clothes. I stood outside and waited for the girls to come out.

Once they did, I put my arms out to them. "Girls...I love you all."

"And we love you too, Dylan." Mikako replied.

I was hugged tight by Kiyoka in front, Mikako from behind, Satsuki on my right and Kizuna and Ayame on the left. It felt a little odd to be in a group hug since I hadn't had one before. But it felt warm...happy and so well loved. I was then given kisses by each of them before we all let go. They smiled at me and I smiled back before I went into my room. Guess all I could do was get some rest and try to recover from this trial.

* * *

As I fell asleep, I was in the dream once more and Usami was there, but she was rushing around in a circle.

"Oh no! What do I do?! What do I do?!" She exclaimed.

"Usami? What's wrong?" I responded.

"Oh, Dylan! I just received news from the organisation."

"Really, what's it about?"

"They've just made the order to launch attack on the academy!"

My eyes were open wide. "What?!"

"Well, they just heard about Inventor Ego being stolen and this made them really angry!"

"Damn, so because the laptop was stolen, they assume that the mastermind has won and have decided to just target the academy?!"

"That's right! I tried pleading to them, but the boss said it was out of his hands."

"So...how long before the attack?"

"Well, at the moment, Hope's Peak Academy will be attacked in 24 hours from now."

"So I haven't got long to uncover the mystery and identity the mastermind?"

"Yes! I'm so sorry I have to tell you this. But you're the only one left who can do it."

I nodded. "Obviously, I have to do something. I can't sit by and watch all my efforts go to waste."

"That's right, please do your best to solve the mystery and end this killing game before it's too late!"

The dream then ended...so I had 24 hours to accomplish the mission before an assault team arrives. Then I had to make final preparations after dinner...to use the key that Tsurugi gave me, find out where the laptop really is, identify the mastermind and bring this killing game to an end. It was going to be a race against the clock. I can't screw up now, I have to lead the way. I have to be the one to deliver the world of hope...into our lives...and live on...in hope!

**END OF FIFTH ARC!**

**Students**** Remaining: 7**

**Item Obtained: Police Badge**

* * *

**Well, there's a bombshell that's sure to raise the stakes a little.**

**Next time! Dylan and the girls work together to uncover the mystery!**


	24. Rising Tensions

**Here we go people, the mystery solving case is about to start, go Dylan, go!**

* * *

Rising Tensions

Dinner has just been finished and I was still shaken up from the trial, but I felt a little better now. So, what was I supposed to now, where do we go from here and when there is a possibility, how are we going to be able to uncover the mystery? Then I thought back to when Tsurugi gave me his room key. Maybe I should use it right now.

"Well, I'm sure going into someone's room won't be a problem, cause of the sleeping rule." I pondered. "So if I can use this, I might-"

*DING DONG, DING DONG!*

I was cut off when I heard an announcement go off.

_'Oh no...please, not another nightmare!'_

"Ahem! This is an emergency announcement! All remaining students, please gather at the gym!"

An emergency announcement? Did something happen that caught the mastermind's attention? I pocketed the key away and rushed to the gym.

"Hello students, thank you for coming on such a short notice." Monokuma said.

"What's this about an emergency?" I asked.

"If it's do with a motive, you can forget it." Ayame said.

"Yeah, we're not playing your stupid game anymore!" Kizuna exclaimed.

Mikako nodded in agreement. "Those of us left will never kill anyone."

"Grrr, keep quiet will ya and let me explain!" Monokuma yelled. "Now then, it seems the outside world has somehow finally begun to take notice."

"The outside world?" Kiyoka asked.

"Basically, the mastermind received an email just an hour ago and now, they have begun to feel concerned at best."

"So someone is finally coming to rescue us?" Satsuki asked.

Monokuma then laughed. "Not exactly! An assault team is coming to Hope's Peak Academy!"

"What?!" Akane exclaimed.

"An assault team?!" I repeated, this must be what Usami was warning me about. "So does that mean..."

"That's right, it seems a little incident in this academy has cause quite a stir from the outside world and this academy is now being targeted for absolute destruction!" Monokuma laughed again. "Oh, what a reckless decision they just made. That's only going to fill you guys with more despair! Knowing that you're going to be trapped in here while they go to town on the academy, completely wrecking everything without a care in the world!"

"Then, is there any way to stop it?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, what the assault team is going to do is madness!" Kiyoka exclaimed.

"This isn't madness!" Monokuma raised his paw. "THIS. IS. DESPAIR!"

_'Did he seriously make that reference?'_ I thought.

"Stop clownin' around! What can we do?" Satsuki asked.

"Now that's ironic, coming from a clown." Monokuma remarked. "Well, since it's become clear that the killing game is winding down to the people who will never ever kill, no matter what I throw at you, I have the perfect solution, so you should listen up."

"What do you have in mind?" Mikako asked.

"Well...I bring to you all what I call, '**T****he Ultimate Motive**!"

"Ultimate Motive?" I asked.

"So you're asking us to kill again?!" Akane exclaimed.

"For goodness sakes, no!" Monokuma answered. "This motive will work very differently from all the others, think of it as the Mastermind's trump card."

"How is it different exactly?" Kiyoka asked.

"For this motive...you're going to go on a journey of solving a mystery."

I hummed. "You mean you're motivating us to investigate the entire academy?"

"Exactly! This motive requires you to go around the building and uncover any clues you'll find that relates to the mystery. But that's only the first half of the motive. The second half of the motive is that you will need to use those clues to work out and find...the identity of the mastermind!"

_'So that's how the mastermind's gonna play it?'_ I thought. _'Alright, mastermind, I'll play your card...and I will beat you at your own game!'_

"And how will we be able to do that?" Kizuna asked.

"By joining me...for one last trial!" Monokuma replied. "If you work out the mystery and identify the mastermind correctly, then you win the game and you lot will get to graduate as survivors of the killing game!"

Satsuki gasped. "Really? We solve the mystery and we get to leave?!"

"That's right, I never go back on my word." He then got a little mad. "However...if you get the identity of the mastermind wrong, then the mastermind wins the game and you will all receive your punishment!"

I shook my head. "That won't happen!"

"Hm?"

"I made a promise to not only Tsurugi, but to everyone else that has died because of this killing game. I will uncover the mystery, these girls and myself will work it out together, we'll find the mastermind, bring them to justice, and most of all, we will put an end to this!"

"Puhuhuhu! We'll see about that, mister peacekeeper! Now then, if you're really confident, then I will level with you."

"How exactly?" Ayame asked.

"I will be going around, unlocking the last of the rooms you couldn't get into before, just to make things interesting. Well then, get to work in solving the mystery, may you find whatever little hope is left while I prepare for the eternal life of despair that awaits you all! Ah-hahahahaha!"

He vanished away and I clenched my fists.

"No, Monokuma...you're the one whose going to fall into the eternal life of despair."

"Well said, Dylan." Kiyoka said.

"Yeah! That's our Dilly!" Kizuna added.

Satsuki waved her hands in happiness. "Looks like ya gonna do amazing as our new leader!"

"But we can't waste time." Ayame reminded. "If what Monokuma says is true, we should be able to get into those rooms we couldn't go to before."

"Yeah, the only rooms we haven't seen are the headmaster's office, the security room and the bio lab." I said. "We should investigate those rooms in pairs, you girls can decide the pairs. Because as the new ring-leader, I will go around in exploring places I couldn't go in before and catch up with you girls along the way."

"That sounds like a good plan." Akane said. "I agree with that."

"So do I, let's work together." Mikako added.

I smiled. "That's the spirit girls, let's get started and do what we can before time runs out."

They nodded and the six girls left the gym, leaving me all alone. But I stand tall and proud, I'm going to...no, I WILL uncover the mystery and end this suffering farce!

***INVESTIGATION START***

_'Alright, first things first, the key to Tsurugi's room, I should start there.'_

I left the gym and made my way to the dormitory. I had around 24 hours to end this before the secret organisation's assault team arrives, so I couldn't take my time like before. I got out the key and unlocked Tsurugi's room. His room was kinda messy, there was a bookshelf with a lot of books stored there, there was also a desk that had several case files. The door to his shower room was wide open as well. So he was doing some digging of his own, just as I expect from a police officer.

"Let's see what I can find out since Tsurugi gave me his room key." I said to myself.

On the desk were case files, I picked one up and my eyes were wide open a little.

"These are case files that feature 16 students that were very similar to the photo that was found a long while ago." I commented. "But it seems that most of them are deceased, which made it easy to tell who survived the killing game. But they don't say what happened after the game ended."

**Class 78 Case Files added to truth bullets.**

But there was another folder, it contained folders on the students from the 77th class, thier killing game took place in a virtual world called that was based on Jabberwock Island. Because the killing game was in a virtual world, everyone survived, except for one that showed as deceased which was very unfortunate.

"So what Inventor Ego told me was indeed true, but how did Tsurugi managed to get his hands on these?"

**Class 77 Case Files added to truth bullets.**

I checked the shower room and I was stopped in my tracks. In the middle of the bathroom was a small stool and a scratched laptop.

"Huh?! That's the laptop that went missing...but that would mean..." I paused as I came to realize something. "Was Tsurugi the one who took Inventor Ego?"

I flipped the screen up and hoped it was still working, just then, Inventor Ego popped up on the screen.

"Oh, hello Dylan, it's been a while, buddy!" It greeted.

"Inventor Ego, thank goodness you're still okay." I replied as I typed. 'Are you alright on your end?'

"It's fine, listen, I have a lot to tell you right now, so please listen carefully."

I nodded.

"Right, I managed to decrypt another batch of important files, and I stumbled upon a major breakthrough! This is not the first time a killing game has happened in this academy! It happened before several years ago when it was started by Junko Enoshima. But that was stopped by Makoto Naegi who he along with the survivors went on to join the Future Foundation."

'The Future foundation?' I typed in.

"They are the secret organisation that my master was sent from, they are an organisation that was founded as a response to the Remnants Of Despair that were led by Junko's brainwashed supporters and they brought chaos to the world. When that was over, a rehabilitation programme was put in place to help cure those with ultimate talents by bringing them to a virtual world. However, there was a bug that infected the programme and it turned out to be an A.I of Junko herself."

I hummed before typing. 'And how did she do that?'

"Well, before she became the Ultimate Despair, she was the Ultimate Analyst. Her talent allowed to analyze and quickly develop plans so far in advance, believing that even if her first plan fails, she would always have an infinite amount of backup plans put in place."

Woah, she sounds like the most dangerous woman to have ever lived. I should make a note of this Junko person, this would be useful for evidence.

**File On Junko Enoshima added to truth bullets.**

'What about the academy itself, that's one of the important things I want to find out.' I typed in.

Inventor Ego nodded. "Okay, since you've gotten this far, I guess now is the right time for me to uphold the promise I made to Tsurugi."

_'A promise?'_ I thought.

"You see, last night before he went up to the fifth floor, he came to see me. I asked him what I could do and he said that he wanted to make a promise to do with you. That if something would happen to Tsurugi, I would explain all of this information to you so you can uncover the mystery. Cause you see, he was the one took me out of the sauna, but since the mastermind was being chased, they and Monokuma didn't notice Tsurugi taking me out of the sauna and I was put in here so I'd be safe."

So that's why Tsurugi gave me the key before his punishment. He knew that the mastermind would come in here and dispose of any evidence that would lead to the identity. Well, that blows away the theory I had in mind earlier. I thought Tsurugi was the mastermind cause of that strange male voice in the audio CD, but this proves that he wasn't.

'So, about the information?' I typed in.

"Oh right, I explained to him about the photos of those students and he asked me to search them up on the laptop, I was able to do that due to how far I've gotten with the files and I came across more details on the breakaway faction that sprung up once the Remnants Of Despair were gone."

I nodded and typed in. 'This is about Void, right?'

"Yeah, and even though I have not found the name, I am able to conclude that the Mastermind behind this killing game...is a member of Void!"

I blinked. 'A member of void? Remind me about that again, please?'

"Of course. Void are an underground faction that once worked for the Remnants Of Despair. However, once the main faction went down a few years ago, they broke away and created a faction filled with their own supporters. Their goal is to recreate the events of the killing games in order to bring despair to the world once more."

'_Damn, so this is being done by a Void member, then I definitely need to put a stop to this before more lives are lost!'_

**Information On Void added to truth bullets.**

"I have also deducted a little more about Utsuro." It continued. "He wasn't an official member of Void, but he was thier biggest supporter. So Void brainwashed him and gave him a different identity in order to keep his true self a disguise as Yuki Maeda."

I had to type in the next question. 'Then where is the real Yuki Maeda?'

"There is a real one, but he's not here. He works at Future Foundation HQ...as a runner-boy, believe it or not."

_'So the real Yuki is back at HQ...a part of me felt really glad about that.'_

**Updated File On Utsuro added to truth bullets.**

"And right now, that's all I can reveal to you." It said. "I also know about what HQ have ordered, so you will have to be quick. You should also move me away from this laptop and plug the flash drive to somewhere else. There's a more powerful laptop in the headmaster's office and it's the only one that has internet access. If you plug it into there, I'll be able to send out an email to HQ and request them to cease thier incoming attack in order to buy you time."

I nodded and typed in. 'Okay, I'll do that right away, thanks for all of this information, Yamato knew what he was doing.'

It smiled happily and posed. "Well of course, he was a cool master."

_'Hmhm, yes he was...'_

**Mystery Of Hope's Peak added to truth bullets.**

I closed the laptop down and took out the flash drive. I left the key in Tsurugi's room as I felt that I didn't need it anymore. I rushed all the way to the fourth floor and over to the headmaster's room, Kiyoka and Satsuki were there already.

"There's our man, did ya find anythin'?" Satsuki asked.

"A lot more than what I can tell at the moment." I replied. "You two were waiting outside?"

"Yeah, we didn't wanna go in just yet." Kiyoka answered.

I opened the doors and we were inside the headmaster's room, it was quite a big room as well. But on the desk was a folder and a much bigger laptop.

"So this is where the mastermind has been all this time." Kiyoka said. "Is that a folder?"

"Yeah, we should look at that whilst I go to this laptop." I replied.

"Oho! You're gonna send out an SOS?" Satsuki asked.

I smirked. "Nope, I'm gonna leave that to you-know-who."

I got out the flash drive and plugged it into the side of the laptop, I flipped the screen up and Inventor Ego appeared in a large tab covering most of the desktop screen.

"Hey again, peeps!" It greeted. "Nice to see Dylan's friends again."

"Oh, it's Inventor Ego." Satsuki said. "But wait, won't the mastermind find out?"

"I don't think it matters anymore." Kiyoka rubbed her head. "We need every advantage we can get if we wanna survive."

I opened up a document programme and typed in so Inventor Ego could see it. 'So what do we need to do?'

"Nothing, I can handle the rest on my end." It answered. "I'll use the email system to send over everything I've uncovered at this academy to Future Foundation. Once that's done, all I need to do is hide in the data servers and wait for you guys to end the killing game, I'll then come back to this laptop and hopefully, you guys will be able to send me back to Future Foundation."

"Future Foundation?" Kiyoka asked.

"I'll explain when we have the trial." I answered before typing. 'Alright, best of luck to you. Don't worry, we'll get you out of here.'

It smirked. "Hehe, go easy on the praise, time for me to do my magic!"

I then closed the laptop so Inventor Ego would get to work on what he needed to do.

"Dylan, looks like these files are on us, but there's one missing." Kiyoka said as she showed them to me. "There isn't one on Yamato."

"What does that mean?" Satsuki asked.

"It further proves that what he said in the third trial was true." I reminded. "He wasn't a student, he was a mole for the Future Foundation."

_'The Future Foundation are the secret organisation that seems to be on our side, which means that they are relying on us to beat the mastermind and survive.'_

**Future Foundation added to truth bullets.**

"I need to find the others, now."

They nodded and I left the headmasters office. I then went over to the security room door and I turned the handle, it was unlocked like Monokuma said, now we can finally get in here. I was surprised to see what was in here, it was like a top-notch security room with a row of control panels and a massive amount of monitors that were joined together to make it look like one huge monitor. Kizuna and Ayame were here as well.

"Good timing, Dylan." Ayame said. "We just got in here."

"There's so many TV screens." Kizuna added. "So this is where Monokuma would spy on all of us."

"Yeah, it does seem like it, this is how he would know everything that goes on in the academy." I sighed. "But at least there's one thing that's good, notice something?"

"Yeah, there's no camera for the sauna room, just like we thought." Ayame answered. "But there's also a smaller door in there too."

It's got Monokuma's face on it, so this must lead to something more top secret than this. I opened the door and it led me to some kind of control room, there was a very well cool designed chair, a wine glass on the table and a pair of large monitor screens with one of them showing some kind of animatronic setup system.

_'So this is where Monokuma did his announcements.'_ I commented. _'He's also an animatronic. So the mastermind was the one who was controlling Monokuma.'_

**Monokuma Control Room added to truth bullets.**

But as I turned, I saw a coat hanger which had a black hood and mask, the same one that tried to kill me.

_'I better make a note of this and keep it in mind.'_

**Hooded Mask added to truth bullets.**

I left the control room and gave a nod to Ayame and Kizuna before leaving the security room. The last place to check was the bio lab, I went up to the fifth floor and over to the bio lab door where Mikako and Akane were standing. Mikako smiled when she saw me and hugged me without saying anything, I guess she wanted a bit of comfort. Who can blame her, we've had to suffer through so much to get to this point.

I opened the door and the three of us entered the bio lab...and the moment I stood inside, I felt a chilling breeze across the room.

"Brrrrr, h-h-how cold is this p-p-place?" Akane asked, shivering.

Mikako sighed. "Not the right clothing for this."

There was a silver desk with a blank report paper, a long line of shelves filled with empty bottles, most likely used for biology subjects. Then there was a row of doors, all of them were closed, except for eight of them. I then had another realization that send a shiver down my spine, that must be where our friends are now.

"Our friends...are in there." Mikako said with a sad expression.

"Yeah...to think that any one of us could've ended up in here." I replied. "But we can't...no, we won't let that happen!"

"Th-that's right, b-b-but I would like to leave as soon as possible." Akane shivered whilst trying to keep herself warm.

_'We better leave right away, but I'll be keeping note of this room which was used to store our dead friends bodies...the mastermind will pay for this!'_

**Bio Lab Secret added to truth bullets.**

Well, that was all of the rooms we had explored in, I wasn't sure if we could find any more clues.

*DING DONG, DING DONG!*

_"Ahem! The moment you've all been waiting for has arrived! Make your way to the trial room for the final class trial, I'll see ya shortly!"_

It was time, we all grouped up at the elevator on the first floor and walked inside. It was all quite, tense, but also frightening, we were going to be in that trial room for one last time. The trial room was more spacious now, it had a metal warehouse feel to it and a pair of monitor screens on the walls. The throne chair and the podiums remained exactly the same. Monokuma was already there, just like always.

"Sheesh, about time you lot turned up." He remarked before sweating. "Were you busy getting it on with your leader?"

"Shut up..." Mikako responded.

"The only thing that's going to happen is putting an end to this game the mastermind started." I said. "So you and the mastermind better be ready."

"Phuhuhuhu, oh we already are! So let's get ready, the final trial where hope and despair will face off one last time!" Monokuma replied. "We'll settle this once and for all!"

I'm willing to settle it for good as well. This killing game has taken away too many lives, some were killed, some were punished. But we all had one thing in common, we wanted out. But we were motivated to kill and many of them fell right into the mastermind's trap of committing the murder so Monokuma could have his despair. But this time...this will be the last time. I'll reveal the mystery, we'll find the culprit.

_'Bring it on, mastermind and prepare yourself, because I'm coming to get you!'_

* * *

**This is what I call teamwork and with the power of harem love to boot, too!**

**Next time! The penultimate chapter of the story arrives with the final trial to end it all!**


	25. One Last Trial

**The penultimate chapter has arrived, the mastermind is going to be revealed at last!**

* * *

One Last Trial

***CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION***

Monokuma: Since this will be the final class trial, I have come up with a special rule.

Dylan: And what special rule is that?

Monokuma: First, you are to discuss the evidence you have found in regarding to the mystery behind this academy. Then, you are to use that evidence to identify the mastermind. So let me remind you. If you identify them correctly, then you win and the mastermind will no have choice but to receive their punishment. But if you answer incorrectly, then the mastermind wins and every one of you will receive your punishments!

Kiyoka: But won't that mean you'll be executed as well?

Monokuma: Yep, of course! It's only fair that the mastermind and myself both go out with a bang if they lose!

Satsuki: Oh yeah! Just like at the circus!

Ayame: We need to stay focused, we won't get another chance if we mess this up.

Akane: That's right, our lives are on the line here.

Kizuna: So, where do we begin?

Dylan: Let's start by going over the mystery of the academy. I found a lot of evidence that I need to get across, so we're all on the same page.

Mikako: I must agree, please explain it to us.

_'I guess we can start with going over the time when each of us received recommendations to attend Hope's Peak.'_

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Dylan: Let's go over when we got the opportunity to attend the academy.

Kiyoka: If I remember righty, I received a recommendation for it.

Kizuna: So did I and mine had a promotional package.

Ayame: We then arrived at the academy some time later, and we all met for the first time.

Satsuki: Then Monokuma came along, and forced us into a killing game.

Akane: All those murders...to think this would **happen for the first time** at an academy.

NO, THAT'S WRONG!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Wait a minute, Akane. I have evidence that this is not the first time that's happened before.

Akane: Really? You do?

Dylan: Yeah, I should explain. Before Tsurugi was executed, I used the key that he gave me to explore his room and he had a lot of important stuff in there.

Kiyoka: What did he have?

Dylan: Two sets of folders that had files of the students who have attended this academy. The first one had the 78th class students, they were involved in the first ever killing game. It took place at this building and only six out of the sixteen students survived.

Mikako: When did that happen?

Dylan: According to the time when the files were put out, it took place at least ten years ago.

Satsuki: Woah, nelly! That long ago?!

Kizuna: And how did you find that out?

Dylan: Well..since we were given the chance to discover all of this academy's secrets, we should give some of ours to the mastermind in return.

Monokuma: Puhuhu! Feeling confident, are we?

Dylan: Why wouldn't we be? I think we can both agree that we should no longer have anything to hide.

Monokuma: Hmmm, you do make a valid point. Then by all means...continue...

_'This is it, I'm going to be telling them the whole truth...'_

Dylan: Yamato Kisaragi created an A.I programme, one that would decrypt locked files on a laptop. The laptop was found in the sauna locker room, I plugged in a USB flash drive that Yamato gave to me before he was executed and an A.I version of Yamato appeared, calling itself Inventor Ego. So in a way, he's the one who's been giving me all of the secret information the mastermind thought they could hide away.

Monokuma: I see, so that's why you told that white lie in Yuki's trial...or was it Utsuro now, my mind isn't what it used to be.

Ayame: Correct me if I'm wrong, but remember when Yamato said that he was a mole for secret organisation?

_'That's right, I know the name of it now and I'll reveal it to them...'_

**F-U-T-U-R-E F-O-U-N-D-A-T-I-O-N**

Dylan: You're right and that organisation is the Future Foundation!

Mikako: Future Foundation?

Dylan: They're the organisation that represents bringing hope and peace to the world. They were the response to the chaos that ensued after the Remnants Of Despair rose up following the aftermath of the first killing game. That was started by the very first mastermind all those years ago.

Kizuna: But who was it?

_'The name of the first mastermind, that was told to me as well...I CAN PROVE IT WITH THIS!'_

Dylan: It was Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Analyst.

Ayame: Junko Enoshima?

Monokuma: Hmm, where have I heard that name before?

Dylan: She was the one who started the first killing game and went on to become the Ultimate Despair. Thanks to the files on the 78th class, I learnt that she overtook this academy. With her analyzing talent, she created Monokuma to kidnap and execute the academy's founding headmaster before taking over the entire academy.

Satsuki: Wait a second, could you slooooow down for a moment?

Dylan: Yeah, I guess I should explain how I know that as well.

***NON-STOP DEBATE***

Akane: So just to be clear, Junko Enoshima created Monokuma?

Kiyoka: And the mastermind behind this game is using Monokuma for that same reason.

Mikako: But where would they create him?

Satsuki: It would have to be somewhere that's tip top secret.

Ayame: Or maybe it was **somewhere with high security**.

I AGREE WITH THAT!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Yeah, it's like Ayame said, it was in a Monokuma Control Room from inside the security room.

Kizuna: He's right, cause when we were in there, there was a lot of monitors of nearly everywhere in the academy.

Satsuki: Ohhh, that's pretty sneaky of the mastermind. Okay then, I get what you mean now.

Dylan: Anyways, I think we all know the name of the academy founder, right? Just in case we've forgotten...it was Jin Kirigiri.

Kiyoka: That's the name I saw on the student promotion package!

Akane: You're right, I saw that name on there too.

Dylan: Once he was gone, the plan for the killing game was put in place and the other 15 students were forced to play the game and kill each other. But in the end, only six of them survived once they were able to figure out the mastermind, they went on to join and help create the Future Foundation. In order to ensure this didn't happen again.

Kiyoka: Wait a second, does that mean that the Monokuma we're looking at now, is the same one from ten years ago?

Monokuma: ...

Mikako: Why so silent?

Monokuma: Why so serious? Phuhuhu, I've always wanted to say that!

Dylan: Let's forget about him for a minute and focus on the mystery.

Kizuna: Right, was there anything else?

_'Yeah...another batch of files gave me that answer...I CAN PROVE IT WITH THIS!'_

Dylan: Sometime later, the Future Foundation created a rehabilitation programme to cure those who were brainwashed by the Remnants Of Despair. But there was a glitch, because Junko herself created an A.I to hack into the rehabilitation programme and the second killing game was forced upon the 15 students that were once part of the Remnants Of Despair, but because it took place in a virtual world known as Jabberwock Island, the students in that situation didn't actually die.

Kiyoka: So because it was all virtual, they all survived?

Dylan: That's right, but there's one thing I don't get now.

Mikako: What is it?

Dylan: The first killing game happened ten years ago and then the incident happened in the Jabberwock Island simulation a few years later. So why were we not told about this when we got the recommendation letters, or somewhere in the student promotional packages for that matter?

Satsuki: You're right, why weren't we told about the killing games?!

Kizuna: Yeah, that doesn't make sense at all.

Mikako: The mastermind may have been involved in that too.

Kiyoka: Wait, you mean the mastermind was the one who sent out the recommendation letters?

Mikako: They may have changed the dates...

_'The dates? Hmm, I'll need to put this together and come up with a possible reason to do with the dates?'_

***LOGIC DIVE***

1\. What is the first academic month in Japan?  
April.

2\. When did the students receive the recommendation letters?  
January.

3\. Which month was when the promotional package arrived?  
February.

4\. What was the current month before arriving at Hope's Peak?  
March.

IT CONNECTS!

***BREAK***

Dylan: That's it! The current month of the year is March!

Kizuna: March?

Dylan: We were supposed to start the academic year in April, but we were told to come here before the last week of March.

Kiyoka: You're right, that's a little strange. But I thought it was because Hope's Peak Academy had a different system from a normal school.

Akane: So you're telling us that we arrived at the academy, earlier than we were supposed to?

Dylan: That's what I was able to come up with. It seems the mastermind took over this academy and sent out the letters to attend around March.

Mikako: I thought there was something off about that.

Kizuna: Yeah, that's weird, but why would the mastermind do it?

_'Why they would do that? I believe I have the answer...I'VE GOT IT!'_

Dylan: The mastermind most likely did that, because they wanted a killing game. They must know everything about Hope's Peak Academy and it's entire history, including the stuff that wasn't mentioned in the recommendation letter. They're trying to re-create the first killing game at this academy!

Satsuki: Whaaaaaaat?!

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu! Looks like you guys are getting closer and closer to the truth!

Ayame: Is that true?

Monokuma: Yep yep! The mastermind is one of you...in this very same room! So go on, prove your innocence right now, the mastermind can wait.

_'Ugh, why did you have to say that, Monokuma?'_

Kizuna: The mastermind's in the same room? But it can't be me!

Mikako: I would not do anything that's appalling!

Satsuki: It ain't me, we clowns don't go anywhere near that kind of thing!

Kizuna: I'm not the mastermind!  
Mikako: I can't be the mastermind!  
Satsuki: The mastermind ain't me!

_'Great...now the next debate is gonna have everyone in a panic, thanks lot, Monokuma...asshole!'_

***MASS PANIC DEBATE***

Kizuna: Are you saying it's me?  
Mikako: Why would I be the mastermind?  
Satsuki: I like to clown around...

Kizuna: But that's not true!  
Mikako: I would never do that!  
Satsuki: ...but I don't set up a killing game, no way!

Kiyoka: But it has to be someone in this room, right?  
Akane: Don't pay attention to Monokuma.  
Ayame: This is what happens when we listen to Monokuma.

Kiyoka: **It couldn't have been done by a rival organisation.**  
Akane: He just says anything he wants to confuse us.  
Ayame: We have to stay calm for this final trial.

I HEARD IT!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Actually, Kiyoka, the killing game *was* set up by someone from a rival organisation.

Kiyoka: It was, then which one?

Dylan: It was from a faction that broke away to become an organisation of its own called **Void**.

Mikako: ...Void?

Dylan: After the Remnant Of Despair organisation was gone, some of its own members went away to create Void. Their goal is to recreate the events of the killing games in order to inflict despair onto the world once again. And from what Inventor Ego found, there were two of them that infiltrated this academy.

Monokuma: DO YOU WANNA GET PUNISHED?!

***ARGUE***

Monokuma: Sorry to interrupt your trial, but I cannot let that slide!

Dylan: Why? Do you know something that we don't?

Monokuma: Why should I answer? You work it out! In the meantime, let me correct your mistake before you act like a complete jackass!

_'No, your outburst means there's something you know about Void, but you won't say it...time to rebuttal with the bear himself.'_

***REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN***

Monokuma: Dylan, you're the ring-leader.

And you're doing well so far.

But this is where your deduction ends in a flaw!

Void is the group that infiltrated Hope's Peak?

What kind of stupidity is that?!

***ADVANCE***

Dylan: It's not stupidity, it's true fact! Cause I learnt that the mastermind is a member of Void and the other person was a supporter.

Monokuma: What do you mean there was a supporter?

Anyone who wants a killing game...

...must plan it by themselves.

An organisation like Void, which I've never heard of...

would have **no need for a supporter!**

ALLOW ME TO CUT THROUGH THOSE WORDS!

***BREAK***

Dylan: Monokuma, did you forget, or are you just pretending you forgot?

Monokuma: Huh? Forgot about what?

Dylan: During the fourth trial, you mentioned that Yuki Maeda was in fact Utsuro, but you never mentioned why and where he came from.

Monokuma: Oh, you remember that? Welp, I guess even I don't know everything...oh wait, I do, because I'm the headmaster of the academy!

Ayame: You're just a mouthpiece for the mastermind!

Dylan: Anyways, the file on Utsuro says that he supported Void a lot. So he was given a chance by attending the academy, but as Yuki Maeda in disguise.

Satsuki: Buuuuut, why though?

Dylan: It's probably because he went through the same brainwashing session as the Remnants Of Despair members did. It was only when during the dress party, Utsuro's true side came out, thanks to some assistance from the mastermind who was in that music room with the rest of us.

Kiyoka: Yeah, and the mastermind manipulated Kanata to kill Utsuro, but why did they do that?

Dylan: I think I may have a theory on this one. It's because I was becoming more of a threat than they realized. So they decided to get rid of their original plan by taking Utsuro out before things got more complicated for them. Then, when they tried to kill me, we learnt that Kinji tried to stop the mastermind, but he was killed and then Tsurugi came along and fell right into the mastermind's trap, only to sacrifice himself to save me.

Mikako: So, is that the mystery?

Dylan: Yeah, to sum it up. A member of Void has set up this killing game as a recreation of the first one so they can inflict despair onto the world. And they would do whatever it takes to keep it going, even if it means they have to get directly involved with the game. How about it, Monokuma, are we getting warmer?

Monokuma: Well, I have to say. You're so warm, you're becoming as hot as an island volcano!

Kizuna: What's that supposed to mean?

Akane: But now that we know everything about the academy and its secrets, do we know who the mastermind is?

Dylan: That's what I've gotta put together. Because if the mastermind is a member of Void, then it's up to me to put a stop to their plans right here.

Kiyoka: You're right, we don't have long after all.

Ayame: The assault team that's on thier way to destroy the academy, right?

Dylan: Yeah...so, all I gotta do is think carefully and think of how this all connects to just one person.

Satsuki: Just take ya time, there's no rush right now.

Kizuna: Except that there is a time limit.

_'Alright, the mastermind is someone who's been among us since the beginning, is a member of Void, manipulated Kanata to kill Utsuro, tried to kill me as a masked intruder and wounded Kinji, setting up Tsurugi for the trap. There's only seven of us and the mastermind is one of them...but I have a harem of five girls and-'_

I gasped with my eyes wide open.

Kizuna: Dilly, what's wrong?

Dylan: Oh my god...how could I have been so ignorant?

Ayame: What's the matter?

Dylan: All the signs were there and I should've noticed it much sooner, but I didn't.

Satsuki: You talkin' about who the mastermind is?

_'I could only nod quietly...I never felt like such an idiot. I should've been more observant, I should've been more suspicious of others. Cause if I was more thorough, had I been more reserved, then I would've seen right though your charade. Because that is the truth...the mastermind...was you and only you!'_

***SELECT A SUSPECT***

Dylan: Akane, you are the mastermind, right?

Akane: What?! How could that be?!

Dylan: It's because of the alibi you gave me in Kinji's trial. You said you left the light on in the laundry room at the time of death, but nobody vouched for you.

Kiyoka: Well, that may be because we thought her alibi was tight proof.

Mikako: Just because the light was on, doesn't mean Akane was inside the room.

Ayame: Wait, does that mean she lied to us?!

Akane: And that's it? You pointing me as the mastermind because I lied about my alibi?

Dylan: And if you lied about that, you could've also been the one who manipulated Kanata to kill your biggest supporter.

Akane: Ah?!

Dylan: So is it true, then, you're a member of Void?

Akane: N-no no! You're wrong! I-I-I can't be the mastermind!

Kiyoka: So you're not denying that you're a member of Void?

Akane: Why would I need to deny that?! If you know so much about Void already, then I've got nothing to hide! But you are so wrong about the mastermind!

Satsuki: Woah nelly, this maid is gettin' aggressive.

Mikako: It's proof that she is.

Akane: What did you say you freaky, voodoo bitch?!

Kizuna: Don't you start insulting us, murderer!

Akane: You can shut up as well, ya high school slut!

Dylan: Akane, just leave them out of this. Didn't I tell you this before? If you wanna be angry, be mad at the one who's behind this killing game. Oh wait, that's you!

Akane: GRRRR!

Monokuma: Woohoo! This is getting so exciting! I am enjoying this one so much! So let's keep it going!

Akane: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Dylan: No, I won't stop until you confess that you're the mastermind! But if you still refuse, I'll prove it to you instead!

Akane: Fine then! Go ahead! Make yourself more like the freaking manwhore that you are!

_'I never expected Akane to get all aggressive and desperate, a normal maid would never act like this. But I'll prove that she is the only one who tried to kill me!'_

***PANIC TALK ACTION***

Shut the hell up!

Hope-glory wannabe!

I'm not the Mastermind!

How about I kill you?!

You are definitely wrong!

Man-whore!

Monokuma should punish you!

**You can't prove that I'm the mastermind!**

**MASK-INSIDE-CONTROL-ROOM**

THIS IS THE END!

***BREAK***

Dylan: The night when the mastermind tried to kill me, they wore a hooded mask to seal themselves...and you were the one who wore it!

Akane: Wha? Ggh?!

Kiyoka: So she wore the mask, where did you find that?

Dylan: It was inside the control room where Monokuma does his announcements, there was a setup system inside which controls how Monokuma behaves.

Akane: No...why, Monokuma? Why did you unlock that door?!

Monokuma: Because stir the fun up, that's why! But I have to say, that was pretty careless of you.

Akane: That doesn't make sense!

Kizuna: Ouch, that's gotta smart.

Akane: GRRR! I knew I shouldn't have relied on that freaking bear!

Ayame: Looks like we're nearing the end of the final trial. Dylan, it's all on you, put an end to this.

Dylan: Gladly, I'll bring this whole farce to it's conclusion with no turning back!

Akane: ...

***CLOSING ARGUMENT***

HERE'S EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THIS...GAME!

Let's go all the way back to the day we all first met. We arrived at Hope's Peak Academy earlier during March, but in actual fact, we should've started in the beginning of April, and we had no idea that this was all part of the mastermind's plan. But before that day arrived, they needed to plan ahead for the killing game that would take place. The mastermind who was a member of Void brought along their biggest supporter who turned out to be Utsuro who was brainwashed and came to the academy as Yuki Maeda. Although the real Yuki Maeda is alive, his location is best left unknown. Once we all made it to the gym, Monokuma appeared and announced the graduation clause, although it meant having to kill another student and surviving the class trial.

But after that ceremony, we refused to kill each other and it stayed that way until Monokuma arrived, stating that he had forgotten to put forward a motive, something that would drive us to committing murder. Along the way, we had some close calls, but the motives did cost many lives of the students that are no longer with us. Teruya, Kakeru, Rei, Haru, Mitch, Yamato, Kanata, Kinji and Tsurugi. One by one, we lost a friend, but we kept pressing onwards until things got personal.

During the dinner party, we learnt that Kanata was manipulated to kill Utsuro, but now I know for certain that the mastermind was the one who planned the murder. At first we thought it was a male because of the audio coming from the CD, but that was just to prevent the mastermind's real voice from being recognized by any of us. Then, on one night, the mastermind most likely left the laundry room with the light on in order to create an alibi on the night when Kinji was murdered. They then tried to kill me, but that plan was foiled thanks to Mikako's scream.

We know that they were the ones who attacked and wounded Kinji, but Tsurugi came along and chose to finish off Kinji, sacrificing himself in the process. Putting all these pieces together has left me with one person. There is only one person who orchestrated this entire killing game, just so they can bring despair to the world, which is what Void's number one goal is.

**Akane Tiara**, the Ultimate Maid, you are the mastermind behind this killing game!

***COMPLETE***

Dylan: There's nowhere left for you to run now, mastermind! Any last words?

Akane: Hmhmhmhmhm...hahahahahahaha!

Kizuna: Has she...gone crazy?

Akane: Ahhhhhh! I guess there's no point in keeping this farce up for longer...

_'Huh? She just threw her maid apron and her silk tiara hat away, her hair is all long and straight down.'_

Akane: Hehe! Surprise!

Satsuki: Woah! This gal's lookin' different!

Akane: You're looking at the true form of Akane, one who doesn't have to act like a maid everyday!

Kiyoka: She's acting completely different, is this how she really acts?

Akane: Damn right! Acting like an uptight maid every day was so frustrating! I was so tempted to just go insane and freaking kill you all!

Ayame: If this is how you really act, then tell us, you didn't really care for us, did you?

Akane: Oh, you mean when I got all mad and sad when Kanata died? Pffft hahahahaha! That was priceless!

Mikako: So you never did care.

Akane: Nope, never once, never will! I can't believe you fell for all that fake crying I did, as if I would cry for someone like her!

Dylan: How! Dare! You!

Akane: Awww, did you fall for the little surgeon? Is that your fetish?

Kizuna: You leave him alone, you bitch!

Akane: How cute, the one who tried to murder me is talking again? But to be honest, I didn't expect you to make it this far, that goes to you girls as well.

Ayame: What do you mean?

Dylan: Wait a second, you had certain students you wanted to see dead?

Akane: Ding! Ding! Correct! You see, when I started the killing game and saw who was coming along, I made a list of who I wanted to see live and die.

Kiyoka: So the ones who are still here are not the ones you wanted?

Akane: Hehe, of course not! Now let's play a little game, shall we?

Mikako: Another one?

Akane: In the first murder, when Mitch was setting up the murder, I was expecting that dumb sniper to be the target.

Kiyoka: Dumb sniper?!

Akane: But then she had to run to her darling boyfriend-in-waiting and the whole plan was ruined, I was pissed at how that happened!

Kizuna: So you wanted me to kill you in the next murder?

Akane: Nope, I was expecting Ayame to kill you.

Ayame: What?!

Akane: That's why I went up to the classroom so she would hear my scream. I knew she was there thanks to the cameras. But then that was ruined as well, thanks to this so-called ladies man who took the fall like some B-movie hero. How did it feel to get stabbed for a second time, by the way?

Dylan: ...

Akane: Going silent on me? Fair enough! When the third murder attempt came along, I was sure that Kinji would kill Kanata and leave no witnesses. But then that freaking idiotic pervert ruined my dream of seeing my list going exactly as I wanted it to be!

Kiyoka: So if we were dead, then the next person would've been...

Satsuki: Me?!

Akane: Oooh lucky guess! During that dress party, I was expecting that happy-go-unlucky pilot to make it that far. I was going to trap you all on the first floor and lock the diner so you would be forced to starve until someone gets killed. But that had to be changed because that pilot ended up killing Rei by accident, what an idiot!

Satsuki: Don't go callin' him an idiot! He was a good pilot and a great friend to us all!

Akane: So you had a crush on him then? How did it feel when he was punished, did it make you crave for despair?

Satsuki: No way hoe say! Because Dylan was someone else who I grew fond of, and now, I don't regret my choice.

Mikako: ...

Akane: Oh yes, I was gonna frame you for killing Yamato...well, until he turned out to be a mole, so I had to change my plan yet again.

Dylan: And that back up plan was to kill me, right?

Akane: Hehehe, you catch on quick. But yeah, I was going to kill you because you were an extreme threat to the Void's plans.

Ayame: So tell us then, what is the Void?

Akane: We live by one simple phrase. 'Live in despair, die in hope!' That's the Void's motto!

Dylan: And because now that your plan has failed, you'd rather die than live for your crimes?

Akane: Hmmm, I can see why Tsurugi had his eye on you. But as for me choosing to die than accept the crimes I've committed...well...

_'Huh? Is that a remote?'_

Monokuma: Hold on, is that 'THE' remote?

Akane: It is...and now, it's time for you to go to sleep...forever!

Monokuma: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooonnnnnnn!

Mikako: Huh?!

Kizuna: What did you just do?

Akane: Gave Monokuma his punishment, he won't be coming back ever again.

Kiyoka: And why's that?

Akane: Isn't it obvious? You solved the mystery and you found the mastermind! So it's all over! Enjoy your graduation, saviors of hope!

***CLASS TRIAL END: ALL RISE***

* * *

**Yeah, at this point, it had to be Akane, that was the one thing I didn't want to change in this AU.**

**Next up is the last chapter of the entire story, we're almost there!**


	26. The Epilogue Graduation

**This will be a short one, but a very good one to end the story on.**

* * *

The Epilogue Graduation

So that was it...the final trial was over...just like that.

"Wait, it's all over?" Kizuna asked.

"So...we did it?" Kiyoka added.

Akane just laughed. "Hehehehe, did you enjoy this killing game?"

"What's there to enjoy something like this?" Ayame responded. "If this is over, you should know what's coming next."

"That's right...and there's no need to vote either, cause there's no Monokuma to declare it anymore."

Akane then took out a second remote and placed it on the podium closest to the throne chair.

"That remote will open the vault doors, you better leave and go as far away in the world." She grinned evilly. "Cause when I'm gone, the rest of Void will hear of this and they will return to bring despair to the world again soon."

I stood firm. "Well as long as hope exists, we'll always find a way to keep despair away from the hope that shines above our lives."

"Hmhmhm, we shall see...anyways, it's time to put this to an end."

"You're going to be punished, right?" Mikako asked.

"Exactly. Now stand back and watch as I experience the punishment to end all punishments!"

We stood well back as Akane's eyes went into a spiral motion before she pressed her hand on the red button.

"Let's give it everything we've got! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIME! KYA-HAHAHAHAHA!"

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**AKANE TIARA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

The walls of the trial room collapsed as Akane waved at us before she was dragged away by the chains that had taken the lives of all the other students.

**THE LAST SERVICE**

Akane was strapped to a giant football and was kicked around by Monokuma clones dressed as soccer players. She is then hoisted away from the ball and cuffed into a moving chair that made a dash over a sprinting track before one of the wheels came off and the finishing line which had a razor sharp line cut a bit of her left waist, causing her to bleed. The cuffs were then removed and the seat ejected out of her, she flew away from the field and onto a cross at a church, her hands were impaled onto the cross with large nails, her hands were now bleeding. The cross then whooshed up like a rocket before it came crashing down, but Akane was dragged away before the cross hit the ground. Now she was inside a wooden barrel that was inside a circus tent, Monokuma clones appeared and threw knives into the barrel, she then coughed a little and some blood came out. Her body was then thrown onto a car that had a huge bomb wired on the back, it was heading for a collision with another car. But when there was ten seconds left on the bomb, Akane coughed and hissed...she had gasped her final breath, the car stopped and then the bomb stopped ticking.

We assumed that the last punishment was over...and it was, like she said...it was all over. The game is over...we can finally leave. I looked at Ayame, Satsuki and Mikako, they were in shock at the punishments they could've gotten, if it wasn't for me. I kept my head cool though, I walked over to the remote and grabbed it. I went back to the girls and pointed to the elevator. We had what we needed, now it was time to finally get out of here and leave.

But there was one more thing we needed to do and I didn't dare forget, I remembered to pick up Inventor Ego from the headmaster's office, I took the USB flash drive and plugged it back into the laptop before taking it with me. We made our way past the locker room, one of which had an empty bag which was ideal for me to carry the laptop in, before going over to the main entrance with the giant vault door.

"Well, here we are." Kiyoka said.

"Let's see if it works." Satsuki added.

I nodded and pushed the red button. The gatling gun at the top suddenly shut down and then, the vault door started to move to the side and a massive bright light came into view. Our long overdue freedom was almost within reach. The vault door then stopped and in our view was the outside world. I had my hands out and they were held by Kiyoka and Mikako, the other girls stayed close to me as we slowly walked out of the academy and onto the open ground.

_*BGM: R-type Delta OST - Peace*_

We made our way to the gates and opened them up. We didn't look back, not one bit. We moved further and further away from the academy as the early morning sky came into view. Once we were out of the city area, we stood together on a small hill, looking back at the academy. We were finally far away from it, we sighed with great relief, grateful that we survived to the very end of the game. Now we can finally move forward, with hope, peace and love combined.

"What can I say girls, we did it." I said with a big smile.

"Yeah, we finally got out." Kiyoka replied.

"Freedom...it's peaceful." Mikako added.

Kizuna nodded. "Awww, heck yeah! We totally did it!"

"We beat Void at thier own game." Ayame said.

"And best of all, we're out of there with our main lead." Satsuki added.

"Indeed, but now I wonder where we can go from here." I pondered. "Because the Future Foundation will surely be wanting Inventor Ego back at HQ."

"You're right." Kiyoka held my left arm. "There's also the chance that we'll have to go into hiding until the whole incident passes by."

"In that case, we'll need to find someplace we can stay for the time being." Ayame said.

"Yep, we're all connected by Dylan here." Satsuki added. "Our man that we believe in and love."

I looked at the girls. "Girls...honestly, I don't think I would've survived if it wasn't for you either. I am so happy to be shared by you beautiful girls."

"Oh, Dilly, I love you." Kizuna hugged me. "I love you so much!"

"I love you as well, Dylan." Ayame said.

"You were the one who gave me those dogtags and I have never let them go." Kiyoka reminded. "I will always love you for that."

Satsuki winked. "Yeah, what these gals said, I love ya too, Dylan."

"Dylan...I'm able to talk to everyone, because of you." Mikako then kissed. "I will love you forever."

"Girls...I love you all too." I replied, nodding with a tear in my eye. "May we stay in love, forever and always."

We shared a group hug that was filled with kisses from each of the girls before we pulled away.

Just then, we heard a pair of helicopters approaching, they then landed on the big open area of the park, there were a pair of soldiers and three people who were in uniforms that came up to us with smiles. One had spiky brown hair, one had long purple hair and the third had short blonde hair with glasses.

"Excuse me, are you the ones who survived?" The purple haired girl asked.

"Yeah, we're the ones who managed to escape." I answered. "We also have the laptop containing Inventor Ego."

"Good to know, we'll be taking that to HQ, along with you all." The short blonde hair guy said.

"Anyways, I'm Makoto Naegi of the Future Foundation." The spiky brown hair guy introduced. "A survivor of the first killing game, just like you six went through."

"Ohhh, I thought I recognized you from the photo." Kizuna responded. "You look a lot older than I thought."

"That's because many years have passed since that killing game." The purple haired girl corrected. "I'm Kyoko Naegi of the Future Foundation."

"The name's Byakuya Togami, heir of the Togami corporation." The tall guy introduced. "And I'm willing to give out a small donation if you see fit."

I pondered quietly and then thought back to Kinji's wish.

"Well, there is one in mind." I replied. "Look into Kinji Uehara's background and make a donation to the orphanage he grew up in, it's what we would've wanted."

Byakuya hummed. "Hmm, we'll look into that sometime and get in contact with the founder."

"Putting that aside, is Inventor Ego with you?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah, it's in the laptop inside the bag." I answered before giving the bag to her.

"Very well, I will hold on to it." She took it from me.

"We're gonna make a clean sweep of the academy first." Makoto said. "Then we'll take you guys to Future Foundation HQ, from there, you can decide what to do whether you want to contribute to Future Foundation or not."

"Because if the information is true, Void will no doubt be throwing all of their resources into finding you." Byakuya added. "Until we finish our work here, I suggest you consider the option carefully."

"We'll be back here to pick you up soon." Kyoko said. "Make sure you don't go anywhere."

We nodded and the three of them left, although I couldn't help but notice Kyoko and Makoto holding hands, they also have the same name, I guess they're married?

"Anyways, I hope there's a really good hotel when we leave." Kizuna smirked. "We need a big room for all of us, ya know."

"A hotel sounds good." Ayame then blushed. "Maybe there will be one near Future Foundation somewhere."

"Oh, I hope it's one where you get a discount if you bring a love partner to a love hotel." Satsuki said.

I was confused by that bit. "Huh? A love hotel?"

"Yeah, there's one in the city somewhere, perhaps we can stay there after this is all over."

"Hehehe, sounds awesome to me." Kizuna smirked. "We're gonna treat you all day long."

"That's right, ya better be ready to find out how much we love you."

Kiyoka blushed, happily. "Oh my...well, if that's going to happen, I won't say no."

"I would like that." Mikako said, blushing as well.

My face went red at what they were implying. "Uhhh, putting that to one side. Let's just stay focused on finding a place, and when we do, we can start making plans for the future. One where we can maintain the peace and deliver on where hope is needed most whenever despair tries to envelope everything. We'll be there and we'll keep it at bay, no matter where it is!"

"YEAH!" The other girls agreed in unison.

Well, that almost hurt my ears, but that was okay. Things were going to be quite a few busy days before we can settle down.

The idea of a love hotel sounds like a good option, although I hoped we would have the money for it, I wondered if that hotel would accept monocoins. Oh well, who knows. You just never know what the future holds. I came to this academy to prove that I can bring peace to those who need it, and despite witnessing several lives lost along the way, I felt like I achieved that goal.

_*End Of BGM*_

I leave the fading memories of the killing game with one fact, I searched for peace and found love along the way. Therefore, the search is over!

**END OF FINAL ARC!**

**Surviving Students: 6**

**Item Obtained: Graduation Keyring**

THE END

_Story Ending theme:_  
_Survivor - The Search Is Over_

* * *

**IT'S DONE! Thank you, thank you! Hope you folks enjoyed this AU fangame story as much as I enjoyed bringing this to you.**

**Also, I already mentioned it before, and yes! I will be writing up the sequel with another AU idea with the SDRA2 Cast. :D**


End file.
